Mrs Mitchells One shot closet
by Martherchiukey
Summary: I have gathered all my strenght and made this into a Bechloe one shot thing. Enjoy!
1. Mrs Mitchells Janitors Closet

_Mrs. Chloe Anne Beale-Mitchell. No, wait! Mrs. Chloe Anne Mitchell, yeah that's better._

Chloe giggled giddily at her notebook, it was filled with scrabbles of her name combined with _her name._

She glanced at a table in front of her to the right, where a small brunette sat with beats headphones around her neck, scribbling in her notebook and looking up every once in a while to copy the notes that the professor had written on the smart board, something about thunder and electricity.

Beca Mitchell, not really popular per say but very well known among the student body for her smartness, witty comebacks, hilarious sarcasm, musically talented oh and also very fucking hot. Out about her lesbian sexuality too. The whole package really.

Did Chloe already mention that she's very beautiful?

And not in that cliché way or anything, no, it was a new form of beauty all on itself. It was Beca's beauty and oh boy it was a sight for sore eyes. It was the kind of beauty that didn't even know it was a beauty, but still took care of itself, not aware but not unknowing.

Also they were in the same class at the moment, but not like Chloe was paying attention to it. No. Planning how to become future Mrs. Mitchell is way more important.

 _What would our children look like? Ooh they would have her gorgeous eyes and that smirk when they're older, but with my hair color! They're going to be cute either way, I mean look at their momma's!_

She grinned as she drew a stick woman that resembled herself and another one next to her, a bit smaller, which resembled Beca and next to Beca she made three more stick man, combining them with various treats of themselves, one had the bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, one with the stormy blues that Beca possessed with her red and radiant hair and the last one was an exact combination of its mother.

Chloe muffled a squeal in her sleeve and continued to write her name with Beca's last name or coming up with other kinds of future children.

So caught up in her own fantasy world she didn't notice the bell ringing and a small figure making their way towards the still unknowing redhead. "Hey Chlo? The bell just rang, wh- " Chloe was too late to close her notebook when she heard the all too familiar voice gasp. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with a shocked Beca, eyes wide and mouth agape. Chloe blushed like mad and slowly took a step back. She was blushing from head to toe and quickly gathered her stuff, shoving them all in her messenger bag. When she looked up she saw Beca with an unreadable expression stepping towards her.

Seeing this Chloe yelped and made a run for it, pushing herself even harder when she heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps behind her. The corridor was too empty to be able to slip in some vacant classroom but luckily a stream of students came out of one of the rooms and Chloe rapidly fused herself with the crowd "CHLOE!" she could hear Beca scream her name but she wasn't going to face the rejection, hurt and embarrassment.

* * *

After walking all the way to the other side of the school, and knowing for sure that she had lost Beca, she breathed a sigh of relieve. _Whoo that was a close call._

Looking around her she noticed that she was in front of her own locker and quickly dumped all of her books in there. Trying to get out of the school and back to her house as soon as possible.

She had slammed her locked shut but promptly screamed and jumped about a feet in the air when she saw Beca Mitchell. Naturally leaning against the locker next to hers, picking at her nails as if she was there the whole time and hadn't seen the weird fantasies that Chloe had scribbled in her notebook. "Are you done with the running now? I don't really like to exorcise." Beca looked up from her nails, right into Chloe's eyes which were wide and confused but impressed at the same time. "Don't look so surprised Beale" Beca smirked at Chloe, which seemed to get her out of her trance because as soon as Beca leaned toward her, Chloe turned and high tailed it out of there. "Damn it" Beca swore under her breath as she calmly walked into the direction the redhead had ran off to.

* * *

 _Surely that she can't find me now._ Chloe had locked herself into one of the janitors closets at the far end of the school, it was already four in the afternoon and everyone had surely left the school by now. Out of nowhere the door handle began to turn and Chloe held her breath, but then started sweating as the person behind the door seemed to have a key and was using it.

Waiting for her inventible end she steeled herself, already having an apology on the tip of her tongue when the door swung open and Hank the janitor walked in with his litter cart. "Ah miss Beale! What are you doing here girl?" he looked at her with surprise and confusion written all over his face. Chloe averted her eyes to everywhere but him "Uh… I… spilled something and I searched for some cleaning materials…" She looked at Hank. He still looked skeptical but just shrugged "Meh, as long as you clean it, my shift is over for today. He parked the cart in its rightful place and tipped his hat at Chloe when he left the closet "Good day to you miss Beale." He closed the door behind him and Chloe could hear him whistle as he walked down the corridor.

She sighed in relief for the millionth time that day and slowly slid down the wall, a smile of triumph growing on her face for the fact that she had been able to avoid Beca all day. Now she was just going to wait till the school actually closed an-

"Found you"

Chloe screamed when she saw Beca climbing out of the cart, her hair was kinda frazzled but it still looked hot. _Seriously salt bae could use her as a grill plate, hell that won't even be an option, everything that touches her probably spontaneously evaporates in ashes._ Beca winced when Chloe let out the banshee like screech and gestured for Chloe to keep it down. "Settle down Beale it's just me, or should I say Mrs. Chloe Anne Mitchell?" Beca smirked as she approached Chloe who had stood up and had pressed herself as tightly as she could against the wall. "I- I don- don't know what y-you're ta- talking about." She laughed nervously and looked down, finding the ground way more interesting than the quickly approaching Beca.

Beca was now only a few steps away from her, watching Chloe like a lion would its prey. "I pretty sure you know exactly what I'm talking about _honey_."

 _Oh the way she says that word, it's pure sex._

Chloe tried to disappear into the wall. _God have mercy on me._ she nervously looked around as if some sort of super hero would save her from all this mess. "Uh- Erm I uh. Yes? No? kind of? Maybe, sorta, possible I do?" she face palmed herself. Physically. She didn't dare look at Beca and sighed in defeat "I'm sorry for doing all of that, you're probably not even interested and I get it if you don't want anything to do with me anymo-"

Her rambling had been cut off by the most soft and tender lips she has ever had the pleasure of having on hers. Chloe didn't move. _Holy shit._ Still frozen from surprise she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it but still didn't do anything. "You have to stop putting words in my mouth, I don't really appreciate it by all means." Came the breathless voice of the brunette that Chloe has admired for so long.

"W- What do you mean B- Becs?" the redhead nervously fiddled with a loose thread on the plaid shirt of the brunette. "I mean that, I want you to be Mrs. Chloe Anne Mitchell too, silly. I have wanted that for a long time now." Beca tenderly lifted Chloe head by her chin and briefly kissed her again, pulling back almost immediately. "That is, if you still want that too, I'm not really sure anymore after having to chase you trough the whole school because you were running away from me." Beca awkwardly looked away and scratched at the back of her head.

The redhead looked at her bewildered as if she had just asked the most stupid question ever. "Beca of course! I've wanted that since forever! I was scared that you were going to reject me or give me an ear full about being a pervert or something. Or worse! Not wanting to hang out with me anymore!" Chloe grabbed Beca's neck and turned her to her, softly pecking Beca's lips. "I would never run away from you, the only direction I want to run to now is right into your waiting arms, Mrs. Mitchell." Beca grinned as she pulled the redhead towards her by her waist, kissing her on the lips as she came close enough. "I really like the sound of that."

* * *

The next day Hank came whistling to the janitors closet, followed by Jesse, Stacie, Aubrey and Benji. "Thanks for letting us borrow the vacuum Hank!" Jesse said as he put the thing down while Hank went to unlock the door, he nodded in acknowledgement but abruptly stopping his whistling when he noticed that the door was still unlocked. Looking at the other kids he put his pointer finger in front of his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet.

Softly he turned the doorknob and carefully opened the door. They all slowly piled into the dark closet, the only light was provided by the light in the corridor. Looking around, they tried finding the source of the unlocked door. Aubrey had found it first apparently because she muffled a scream when she saw two bodies laying on a make shift bed, all huddled close and seemingly holding each other tightly.

The people in the room exchanged looks until Stacie eventually grew tired of it "alright you pussies, I'll do it." she strode towards the bodies who were laying just beneath the light switch and turned it on.

"I KNEW IT! CR OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that :)  
Wanted to make it smutty but it turned into fluff instead. Oh well ^_^**

 **Also, made this at like, 2 in the morning here so a lot of typos are bound to be in this and maybe someday I'll correct them**

 **~M**


	2. I can't stop loving you

**Lol, I can't write angst :'3**

* * *

Dragging my feet through the streets of New York with hanging shoulders and people bumping into me every so often isn't what I wanted when I came here. I sniffed and looked up to the sky, bringing the bottle of vodka up to my lips and throwing my head back as I took a big gulp. I could hear people talking and the alcohol swishing in the bottle, a tear escaped my eye _where did it go so wrong._ Sighing I capped the bottle and continued to drag myself towards my apartment, it had started to rain now and I hadn't brought my jacket with me _great. I'm pathetic and freezing._ Not having the strength to run I just continued to saunter towards the building _I deserve this._

Finally arriving at the building I pulled the door open and let it fall shut as I walked further into the unkempt lobby, there was mold on the wall and random cracks on the floor and ceiling. It reeked like dead animal with stink socks and piss. I sniffed again and went to the stairs, combing my hand through my soaked hair and wiping my nose on a dry part of my sleeve. I didn't dare to touch the railing of the stairs so I tried my best to not sway too much and get to my shitty apartment. Standing in front of my door I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys, shoving it in the lock and shaking the doorknob a few times before it turned and I stepped into my home. Looking around I let a few tears escape my eyes. God I fucked up so bad.

 _Feeling the alcohol still coursing through my veins I knew she had enough. Of me. Of this._

 _I was holding her back, she had to get out of here. She was too much for all of us. For this city. I didn't deserve her. I still don't_

 _The screaming was still clear in my head, the echo's of a slamming door and the silence that the note she had left behind brought was deafening._

 _I hadn't even noticed that our apartment had become emptier over the weeks._

 _I could still smell her perfume in our- my sheets now. But the warmth her body provided was gone._

 _Seeing her on TV for the first time made my heart race in pride, but it died again when I felt the pain that we both had to get through so she could be where she was now._

 _It broke when four years later she announced her engagement._

Sighing at the memory, I threw my keys on the cheap table I found somewhere in an ally and plopped down on a green, dirty and ripped couch that I had also found there. Even the TV that I had was found on the dump yard. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, it was an old thing, heavy and huge with those antenna's on top. It still struggled a bit since the signal here wasn't all that great either and as I stood to smack the thing a few times my eye caught onto what was on the TV. _Is that?_ My eyes grew and I quickly went to the TV, adjusting the antenna's and smacking it lightly on the back. When I saw that the screen was clear again I rapidly walked backwards, reaching for the remote and putting the volume louder.

 _It can't be._

"And here with us today is Beca Mitchell! Also known as the famous DJ BCBM, tell us Beca, where does your artist name actually stand for?" The interviewing lady leaned closer to the DJ "Well Angela, It's something very personal but let's just say that it's a name inspired by the most important person in the world for me." Beca looked away, seeming to reminisce about said important person. "That is so cute! But the letters don't add up to your fiancés. So...?" The word fiancé stung in my chest and I couldn't breathe for a second. _Seems like Jesse got the girl after all. He at least had his happy ending._

'Angela' shifted in her seat, looking at Beca like a police officer would at a suspect. Beca laughed it off "Well, before Jesse came into the picture there someone else and I want to keep that person close to me, I don't know where this person is but… I miss this person very much." She eventually concluded, looking down at her hands and shaking her head a few times in that way where I knew that she was trying to hide her face and keep the tears at bay.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, I cried, big ugly tears streamed down my face and fell to the ground. Sobbing I clambered up as the commercials began and scrabbled towards my bedroom. I threw my closet door open and pulled all my clothes out of the thing, scattering them everywhere. Finally finding what I was looking for I pulled the box out and threw it on the bed, making the lid bounce off and revealing many pictures and reminders of the woman I loved. _Love._

Quickly and carefully scooping them out I came to a smaller box with a picture of me and Beca glued to the lid, we were in Copenhagen at the time, we were laughing and smiling underneath the umbrella that we shared. Smiling at the memory I lifted it and pulled out the big was of cash I kept there for emergencies. _It's just enough._ I smiled through my tears and grabbed a suitcase, stuffing clothes and toiletries in there. Quickly walking to my worn out laptop I booked a one way plane ticket to Los Angeles for the next morning. I went to the kitchen, living room and bathroom, searching for change or money that randomly laid around. I had eventually found twenty bucks and forty-five cents.

Putting the found change into my wallet I stuffed it into my nicest jacket and went back to the TV where the interview had resumed again. "So do you have any plans for the future Beca?" Angela leaned back in her chair, staring intently at the DJ. The brunette nodded with a small smile "Besides becoming future Mrs. Swanson I'm going to try and find the person I've been missing for the past six years." Beca looked glumly at her engagement ring and put on a smile. I grinned slightly _she's always been bad at trying to hide her feelings when she opens up._ I stood up and kissed the tips of my fingers, pressing them against the pixels that formed the love of my life "I'll be with you soon, my love."

* * *

 _Airports are busier than I remember them being._ I stopped at my thought and cocked my hip with a thoughtful look on my face. _Then again it has been six years since I last went to an airport._ I looked around and saw a horde of people surrounding something. Deciding to get a closer look I walked towards the commotion and saw a flash of chocolate brown hair with storm blue eyes as one of the camera's flashes went off. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to get a closer look, elbowing everyone who tried to push me back. _Excuse you that is the love of my life you're surrounding thank you very much._

I heard a pap ask her a question. "Beca! Beca over here! Why did you call off your engagement with Jesse?" he held the microphone out to the brunette and she put on a tight and fake smile. _She looks so tired._ "He didn't appreciate me trying to find the very most important person in my life and I couldn't keep on surrounding myself in that kind of negativity." I looked down as the paparazzi made notes when another one spoke up "So Beca you're heading off now and probably won't stick to places. Can you tell us what the person's name is and what they look like?" the mic was once again almost stuffed into her mouth.

She sighed again "We-" and then she stopped. I was confused for a second when I looked up and saw that she was looking straight at me.

 _Wait what?_

My eyes grew wide as hers did the same and it wasn't long before everybody had stepped aside, making room for Beca to walk to me in a straight line. She walked towards me with her right hand twitching, wanting to reach out to me. I knew the feeling because I felt the same. I wanted to touch her, to reassure myself and here that we were both here, together, exactly where we belong.

When she stood in front of me I didn't really know what to do so I weakly smiled and awkwardly waved "He-" I was cut off by a pair of lips and my eyes grew as I realized that Beca was _kissing me._

 _As in passionate I missed you so much don't you ever leave me again, kissing me._

I wrapped my arms around her neck as hers came around my middle, pulling me tightly against her as I tasted the salty tears that were falling from her eyes and rolling down her face. I followed suit and also cried, I finally had the love of my life back in my arms, right where she belonged.

We pulled back and she rested her forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry Chloe I shouldn't have left you all those years ago, I still love you, god I never stopped. I have wanted and needed you so badly these past six years. I thought that I had lost you forever." Is hushed her and wiped her tears away, smiling widely through my own.

"It's okay Becs, I'm sorry for not stopping you. I love you so much, I couldn't live with just dreams of yesterday when all I wanted was you in my future." I pulled her back into me and pushed my lips against hers, feeling her react immediately.

We could hear and see the thousands of questions and flashes but we didn't care, giggling I touched her cheeks and kissed her nose. Resting my head on her shoulder I inhaled her familiar scent. Closing my eyes in contentment, I nuzzled into her neck and pressed a few kisses there, making her chuckle slightly and pulling me ever so tightly against her.

 _I can't stop loving you Beca Mitchell._

 _And I don't ever intent to stop either._

* * *

 **Soooo I decided to make this into a one shot series? Hurray! :D**

 **I take requests so if you want to, PM me!**

 **~M**


	3. Body Language

**I just really like to tease Chloe ;D**

* * *

"Oh. My god."

"How does she even do that!?"

"Her assets are really showing holy shit."

I raised my brow as I approached the entrance to the kitchen where most likely all the Bellas were gathered, watching something with the same look Fat Amy gave cheesecakes, faint music was heard from the room. Coming to a stop behind all of them I cleared my throat "What's up guys? Why are you all huddled around here?" The Bellas as the back consisting of Fat Amy, Stacie and Flo turned around.

"I am questioning my sexuality. What the hell co cap."

"It's gyrating oh my fucking god, call an ambulance."

My jaw dropped and the three girls looked at me sheepishly with their arms on their backs. _Co cap!?_ "Explain right now what the fuck is going on and why you're watching my girlfriend doing god knows what in the kitchen." I tried to stand on my toes to get a peak but my view was blocked by swooning Bellas.

 _ **Girl I see you ain't with the playin'**_

"I am fainting, catch me."

"Ew Jessica, you are going to mop up the saliva later."

 _ **And I can tell from your body language**_

I could hear Beca's amazing voice as it echoed through the space of the kitchen and her newest mix playing on the background. It wasn't really a mix though, she remixed some song by Kid ink and had a new artist she was producing with, sing on it. She wanted to try something new and it was really good but I hadn't heard her sing on it before.

 _ **Let's talk about it**_

"Well gingah, your girl is turning a lot of us into lesbians, take a look and see why." Fat Amy finally answered me and pushed the front Bellas gently to the side so I could get to the first row. Flo and Stacie were snickering and sighed dreamily, indicating that they had turned back to the show.

…I, Chloe Anne Beale, am agreeing with all the statements that were made beforehand.

Well except for the drool part.

There was sweet, adorable, brooding and lovely Beca.

Working everything her momma gave her to the beat of her new remix with her eyes closed and a spatula in her hand with nothing but a loose fitting red tank top and black booty shorts on her body.

 _ **Is you 'bout it.**_

No fucking clue what that means but shit the way her hips were popping to the dropping bass and the delicious way they swirled with the beat itself made me temporarily forget that the whole group of Bellas were watching my girlfriend.

Temporarily being the keyword here.

 _ **Let's talk about it. Can we talk about it?**_

I heard a 'tud' behind me as Beca slipped her hand in her hair while the other one lowered briefly into her booty shorts. Looking behind me I saw Legacy (who wasn't here earlier) laying past out on the ground.

"Legacy!"

"Oh god why did she have to walk by right freaking now!"

The girls whined as Beca really was putting serious effort into her movements.

Flo and Fat Amy went to the fallen girl and carried her up stairs.

"We're going to take care of her, make sure to film this!"

 _ **But you ain't gotta say too much.**_

I heard CR gasp and groan as Beca did the 'Shush' gesture with her index finger on her mouth and slowly slipped it down to bite on it playfully and then dragged it down her lips, letting the lone finger trace down her body.

"Why oh why must she torture me so."

"CR shut up! She's with Chloe now man! Get over it"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate all of that!"

"Oh hey Chloe!"

I was glaring at Ashley and CR and they chuckled nervously before backing off a step.

"Yeah uh I- I am going to! You know do… something, find my camera or whatever. Uh yeah, so, bye!" CR bolted away and ran into one of the rooms 'searching' for her camera. "Yeah I-I'll go with CR! She'll get off of much faster that way! To find it, the camera, I mean, of course! Later!" Ashley rushed to catch up with CR and I had been smirking in amusement as they awkwardly tried to find some kind of excuse.

 _ **You ain't gotta say too much.**_

Lilly dropped down like Spiderman from the upper part of the doorframe all of a sudden and it startled me, sending me flying backwards against Stacie's boobs. "Woah there Red, you already have a girlfriend and I am not a home wrecker, but, I'll make an exception for you" Stacie winked at me and smirked. My cheeks glowed and I quickly corrected myself, huffing as I turned to the still upside down Asian girl.

"Lilly what are you doing there?" She looked at me for a few long seconds and then softly said "I was hanging up camera's as was requested by Flo." Hoisting herself up she did some weird ninja move and landed softly on the floor, looking at us as she once again disappeared into the house.

 _ **I can read your body language**_

I could hear Stacie breathing heavily and the rustling of her clothes could mean only one thing.

"I am telling Bree." She gasped. "You wouldn't!" I smirked at her _gotcha_ "Oh yes I would, in fact, I should call her right now." I slowly reached for my phone in my pocket but my hand was quickly stilled by Stacie's. "Okay, alright, fine! I'll not touch myself to your girlfriend. Don't tell mine!" she glared at me and casted one last longing look at Beca as she whimpered at the just rightly timed hip thrust and walked away, muttering something about it not being fair and how Aubrey was going to take care of this.

I was all alone now and free to admire my girlfriend all by myself and only for my eyes to see.

 _ **You ain't gotta say too much. I can read your body language**_

 _ **I love the way you keep them j's on deck**_

"Oh fuck." The beat had morphed in a smooth and popping wave, the kind of beat that made you work your hips against your own will, you just have to do it!

And shit was Beca _doing it._

Her torso was doing body rolls while her hips went with it but still seemed to have a mind of their own, gyrating with the beat and dropping occasionally as the bass did. Her arms were up in the air and her hands were sexily flaying slowly as they came down to caress her body while everything was still _moving_ and oh my god.

 _ **Every color so you can't go wrong**_

I slowly stepped into the kitchen, cautious to not have the petite girl see me. She still had her eyes closed and now also her back to me.

 _ **Girl your mouth be sayin' please slow down**_

She suddenly turned again and I immediately stopped, afraid that she had spotted me but to my great relief and pleasure, she still had her eyes closed with furrowed brows as she lost herself in the seductive music, still moving her hands all over her body as she crooned along with the track.

 _ **But your booty sayin' turn me o-**_

" _ **On**_ " I was behind her in a heartbeat, pulling her back into my front and grinding myself against that delectable ass while my hands followed the path her hands had traced her body and basking in the moan that the brunette produced as I touched her.

I mean come on she was bouncing it, how can you not.

She chuckled as I panted into her ear "Hmm, how did you like that babe? Tickle your fancy?" she husked in a sarcasm laced voice. I growled as I felt the chuckles vibrate from her back to my chest, which was still pressed tightly against her back. "You have no idea darling, it tickled more than just my fancy though. Scratch it for me." It wasn't a request it was an order.

Turning around she catched my lips in a heated kiss, letting her hands roam my body too but I wasn't having it. I pinned her arms above her to the cabinets and kissed down her neck, sucking on every spot I could reach as I traced my lips along her collarbone and found my way to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Baby…" I could feel her heavy breathing and the vibration of her words. "Hush now love, no talking, we'll use our _**body language**_."

She scoffed at my very stupid joke and ducked her head to get me in a heated kiss again, her tongue gliding along my lower lip as she asked for entrance. I opened my mouth and turned my head a bit, exploring her mouth and groaning at her taste as we engaged in a heated battle.

My hand crept down to her shorts and I swallowed the moan that escaped Beca. I put my hands under her knees and quickly put her on the kitchen counter, slipping my hand once again in her shorts, rubbing and holding the now trembling Beca, her head thrown back in ecstasy as whimpers and cute little groans escaped my beautiful girlfriend.

 **TUD**

"God damn it Em! It was getting to the good part!"

* * *

 **I also really like to tease you guys ;3**

 **Also hello very out of character Chloe XD**

 **Body language remix by Jacquees, originally by Kid Ink ft. Usher and Tinashe.**

' **Till next time ;)**

 **~M  
**


	4. We did good

**Part two :O**

* * *

"Britt come on! Mom is going to tell us _the_ story!"

I immediately shot up as I heard my younger brother of fifteen yell for me and sprinted downstairs when I heard the last part. Thumping down the stairs I looked in every direction, trying to find the room where Austin was. "I'm in the living room Britt! Hailee and Cameron are here already!" I heard the giggles of my younger sister of four and the silly sounds of my younger brother of ten. "Come on sweetheart, we're waiting for you!" I heard my mom call for me sweetly.

Quickly walking into the room I sat beside mom and looked around me "Where's mama?" I turned to my brunette mother and looked at her quizzically. "Mama is getting the so called souvenirs of the story baby, she'll be down in a sec." mom winked at me and I grinned at her, kissing her cheek as I nestled myself into her side.

"You are such a mama's girl." I glared at Austin as he leaned back against the couch with the famous Mitchell smirk plastered on his face. I stuck my tongue out to him and huffed with the famous Mitchell eye roll. Plastering on my most innocent and sweet smile I looked at him with my stormy blue eyes. "I, at least, love our mama." I stated in a sickly sweet tone, making Cam hiss and 'oehh' at my burn and Hailee stumbled over to the couch where I was sitting with ma. Austin went into resting bitch face mode and stood up, walking over towards mama and plopping himself right into her lap.

Mama, who was watching us in amusement and love, groaned as Austin landed on her. Hailee squealed when she saw what Austin did and lifted her arms, wanting to be up with us too. "I love you all very much my darlings but, Austin sweet Jesus what are you eating dude? You're crushing all of my insides." Mama wheezed out as she tried to get my brother into a more not crushing position.

I had picked Hailee up and started bouncing her a bit on my knee, making her laugh and smile at me. Her beautiful mix of stormy and Tenerife eyes looking into mine as she went with the movements of the bouncing. "Stop denying my love for you, mama. I need to prove to everybody in this house that I love you more." He peppered kisses along mama's hairline and snickered as mama began to turn and twist and swat at his face.

"Austin Frederick Mitchell! Stop it right now! How does showing love involve sitting on your birth giver! I pushed you out of my vagina, do you want to go back in or something?" I guffawed when I saw Austin's terrified expression and heard the ridiculous words that had left my mama's mouth, Austin quickly scrambled to get off our mama and sat next to her while putting his arms around her. Squeezing her to him and smothering her against his already pretty broad chest. "Stop suffocating mama, dude!" we heard Cameron yell as he went over and pried his older brother's arms from our mama.

The boys went off in their own wrestling match while I checked on mama. She was frazzled and her hair was going all over the place but nothing could compare to the size of her grin as she watched us. I smiled and kissed her cheek, making her turn to me and kissing my forehead. I sighed in contentment as ma began to stroke along my arms and back.

"Settle down boys, mommy's here! Story time!" I looked up and saw my redheaded mom standing in the doorway with a broad grin and an old looking cardboard box. The boys quickly righted themselves and leaned forward in anticipation. I adjusted Hailee a bit and she smiled brightly when she saw mom walking towards us "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she made grabby hands towards our mom and the redheaded woman laughed as she put the box down and knelt in front of me and Hailee. Kissing the younger one's cheek and looked up to meet eyes that were almost exactly a copy of hers. She grinned at me and leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead as she sat on the table with the box in her lap.

She opened the box and pulled out an old and worn notebook, on closer inspection it was more like a drawing book and mom opened it. Looking for a certain page as she flipped through them. Mama was absentmindedly running her fingers through Cameron's hair as we waited for mom to find the page she was looking for.

A triumphant 'Aha!' broke the comfortable silence and we all huddled closer to take a look at what Mom had needed to get before the story could begin. "So my honey's. This is my drawing book from my high school days. It was my last year there and I was seated in a class with a girl that I had had a long time crush on." Mom winked and mama smirked while she put her arms around all of us, bringing us a bit more close.

"She was being hot as ever, just taking notes of the lecture and having those beats headphones casually hanging around her neck." Mom gushed and I snickered while the boys made disgusted faces, Hailee was just looking at mom with a big smile. Mom turned the drawing book to us and the page that was opened was filled with things like 'Mrs. Chloe Anne Beale-Mitchell' or 'Chloe Anne Mitchell' and even 'Beca (middle name) Beale' but it was scratched out because it sounded funny. Beca Cooke Beale. Heh.

The boys gasped and tried to stifle their laughter while my mouth broke out in a wide grin. "Mom that is so romantic oh my god!" I laughed in delight as my eyes roamed the page. I gasped when I saw crudely drawn stick men, somewhat representing our family. "mommy I don't look like that." we all turned our heads to see Hailee with her head tilted and looking confused at stick man who was the perfect mix between our mothers. Mom blushed as we all laughed. "Well darling I didn't major in art so that is my excuse." Hailee giggled as she snuggled further into me.

Mom snickered and started telling their story. I didn't really pay attention but I had already heard this story many times and it was still hilarious. Biting my lip I thought about my fantastic mothers and awesome siblings.

Hailee Brooke Mitchell, had russet colored hair with a perfect mix between stormy blue and Tenerife eyes, her smile was as big and bright as Mom's but the mischievous twinkle she often had in her eyes were definitely mama's doing

Austin Frederick Mitchell, is a redhead but has darker hair than mom. His eyes were the same color as mama's eyes but the kindness and warmth in them were from mom. His smile however, seemed to be a perfect replica of mama's.

Cameron Francis Mitchell, sports the eyes from mom and lighter brown hair from mama. His smile and eyes were a whole other thing, they were similar to our mothers but still really unique from what you see in our little family.

And then there's me! Brittany Cassidy Mitchell. I am almost identical to mom, the only thing that is different are my brunette locks, whom where exactly like mama's.

"…And then I said 'I do' and officially became Mrs. Mitchell! A few years later, Britt popped up, or rather, out, and the rest is history." Mom had finished her story and I put little Hailee into mom's lap, her curly hair was swishing every which way as she excitedly asked for more. Mama looked on with amusement and pure, unconditional love. "Alright beasties of mine, to bed with the lot of ya! It's a school day tomorrow and it's already eleven, come on." Mama stood and herded us towards the stairs, walking with us along the corridor to the bedrooms that were filled with mama's awards and platinum tracks.

Mom followed behind us with an already dozing Hailee resting on her shoulder, Cameron was the first to arrive to his room "Goodnight moms." He kissed them on the cheek and turned to us "Goodnight Britt, goodnight Aus" he stood on his toes to kiss me and my brother on the cheek. Then he turned and disappeared into his room.

It went on 'till everybody was tucked in and I was standing in front of my room with my moms. "I love you guys, goodnight." I kissed them both on their cheeks and they smiled at me as they pulled me into a hug. "We love you too bug. Try to get some sleep now, you have school tomorrow." Mama pulled back and winked at me as she kissed me on my forehead after pulling me down a bit. "Goodnight my darling, sleep tight and I love you" mom pulled back and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at them and turned, disappearing into my room.

I went through my nightly routine and as I turned off the light I laid on my side and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. _I love my family._

* * *

Chloe and Beca were sitting downstairs in front of their fire place, which was crackling happily. They were sipping some whine and Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, snuggling into her as she felt her wife put an arm around her and pulling her closer to her with a content sigh. The brunette sipped and stroked along her wife's arm, making a pleased sound as Beca traced her exposed arm. They finished their wine in a comfortable silence and sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "you know" Beca started "I'm really glad that you wanted to become Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe looked up at her wife with amusement and her eyes sparkled in the orange glow of the dancing flames. "Oh yeah?" Beca nodded with a smirk "Yeah" the brunette winked. "We did good"

* * *

 **Here you goo ;3**

 **This one is for cakedinmud ! Hope that this was living up to your expectations ;)**

 **Leave a prompt and I'll see what I can do for you, me lovelies! :D**

 **~M**


	5. Meet my girlfriend

Chloe was strolling down the street on her way to the little café named 'The corner' where she was meeting up with the girls to talk about their weeks, something they did regularly. She just got out of classes and was enjoying the fresh almost summer air and rummaged a bit through her bag, fishing out her phone and earphones.

She put them in and put on a random playlist as she neared the street that held 'The corner' on the far end of the street.

Just as she crossed the street, she felt a tap on her shoulder and a hand pulling out her earphones. She swirled around to glare at the one who had the audacity to pull out her earphones like that and came face to face with Tom Wiles.

Great.

He was smiling his most charming smile and looking at her with a raised eyebrow, not so subtly scanning her body from head to toe. "Hey there Chloe, so I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies with me? I know that you like that sorta thing." He winked at her and she just looked blankly at the boy, smiling tightly as she shook her head no "Nah I'm fine, thanks for the offer though."

She winked back at him with sarcasm lacing the motion and turned around, resuming her trek to the café where Fat Amy, Aubrey, Stacie and Flo were waiting for her.

"Come on babe just one date!" Chloe scoffed at the nickname and turned with irritation to the boy in question. "I swear I'll rock your world" Tom was grinning salaciously at the redhead and she looked unimpressed with it. "Sorry Tom but I'm very much not interested." She turned away but he reached for her wrist, making her turn around and she snatched her hand back. "Don't touch me dude." He ignored it and looked at her pleadingly with a pout that he thought was cute. She grimaced.

"Just one date! Come on, give me a chance, there are a lot of ladies who want some of this and you're the lucky one to get it" he smirked cockily while flexing his biceps. She looked at him horrified and turned back around.

She could hear Tom following her but he was stopped by another guy. "Yo mate that's not how you treat a lady, leave her alone will ya?" his British accent was nice and Chloe turned around to thank the guy. A tall, blonde and muscled guy was standing in between Tom and her, turned to me but facing Tom. "This is how you do it like a gentleman." He turned fully to Chloe and grabbed her hand, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Luke Henkins, at your service milady."

The gesture was sweet and all but she couldn't help but feel exasperated with once again a dude hitting on her. "That's very nice and all Luke but I'm still not interested." She took her hand back and turned around, walking away from the two guys who were squabbling about who drove the red head away.

She knew Luke vaguely, she had seen him hanging around Tom a lot on the quad in Barden's football uniforms. Of course they both played football.

She could hear their approaching footsteps as they saw that she was starting to get away from them. Preparing herself for another unwelcomed touch she kept on walking, starting to count in her head and trying to not get too pissed off.

She sighed as she once again felt another hand on her _Jesus._ As expected, the Luke boy had grabbed her. "Woah sorry love, didn't mean for ya to walk away there. I actually want to get to know you better, I'll use all my British charm on you and I'll have you swept off your feet by the end of the night." He bit his lip as he regarded her with kind eyes. He had grabbed Chloe's hand and she quickly pulled it back again. "Sounds fun, go do that with interested girls" she smiled kindly at them both and took their flabbergasted states as a chance to walk away from the two guys.

Finally she saw the little café come into sight and quickly walked through the doors, hearing the little bell chime loudly and hiding behind the counter when she saw the two boys looking around for her, even going as far as peering into the glass windows of shops and cafés as they went. As they passed the little café she sighed and stood up and turned around where she was greeted by a café filled with amused looking people.

She straightened herself and smiled kindly at the good naturally snickering crowd, the elders murmuring about the good old days and laughing joyfully at good distant memories.

Heading over to the table where her girls were she sat herself down on the last vacant chair. "Well gingah! Took you long enough." Fat Amy was sipping on a Frappuccino while the other girls were nursing a simple cup of coffee. Chloe groaned "Yeah well, you could see why" she waved a hand in the direction the boys had run off to and the girls laughed.

"Boy toy time! Why didn't you pick one of them!? I mean they are both pretty hot" Stacie winked at the redhead and it earned her a smack on the back of her head from Aubrey. The blonde shook her head and faced Chloe "Don't listen to her we're sure you have your reasons." Aubrey smiled at me and glared at Stacie as she opened her mouth again, making the brunette close her mouth with a smirk.

"But seriously Chlo, you invited us because you wanted us to meet someone!" A gasp "have you finally found _the_ one!?" Flo gaped as it all clicked in place, how Chloe went away after supper and didn't come back 'till late night or how she would be texting someone with a goofy smile on her lips when they all sat together on the couch watching a movie or something.

The redhead only grinned and sipped some from Fat Amy's frappucchino.

"OH my god! Finally!" they girls said in unison as Chloe burst out in laughter "Well ladies, yes that's true, my beau is meeting us here in the café!" She squealed and the other girls immediately joined in.

They all were chattering excitedly about the mysterious person but the redhead wouldn't butch. It was nearing the time of arrival for the redhead's Casanova when the bell chimed, the girls excitedly turned to the door, hoping to see the one who had captured Chloe's heart but…

"Chloe! Please give one of us a chance!" the two boys were all but falling over each other to get to the girls' table. They were out of breath and sweat was staining their bodies.

The redhead rolled her eyes "for the last time guys I'm not interested!" she huffed and crossed her arms. Fat Amy stood up and got in their faces "Yeah! She's got herself a mysterious Romeo we have yet to meet and you were ruining the big reveal!" Flo, Stacie and Aubrey were looking at them with raised eyebrows as their eyes swept judgingly over the boys.

Just as they wanted to break out in yet another complaint and failing date proposal, the bell chimed again.

"Can you two stop bothering my girl please?"

All eyes were instantly snapping to the door where a short brunette stood in combat boots with black and tight ripped skinny jeans with a loose 'Guns 'n Roses' tank top and a sleeveless denim jacket to top off the badass outfit. The crowd was absolutely eating it up.

The brunette was playing with what looked like keys of a bike and had an unimpressed eyebrow raised at the two boys that were stunned to silence at the sudden appearance of the girl. She had one of her arms behind her back and it made the guys a bit uncomfortable. "Uh and who exactly are you?" Tom asked in a cocky manner, not wanting to feel intimidated. Let alone by a 5'2 girl.

Glancing outside the boys caught a glimpse of a very impressive looking bike and they gulped as they saw the jaw of the girl clench, she certainly wasn't someone you could just mess with, let alone the ones she cares about.

She smirked and the girls at the table, who were gawking at the pretty attractive brunette that had walked in, noticed that Chloe was sporting this huge silly grin and they immediately knew who this person was.

"I'm Beca Mitchell, and you're bothering my girlfriend. Don't please." Beca was looking bored at the two guys, who were turning red in the face and had twitching eyes. "You don't decide what we do, maybe we just wanted to have a little chat with your so called girlfriend." Luke said as he crossed his arms, pursing his lips and standing straighter, trying to look bigger than he actually is. Tom quickly followed suit but it looked like they were holding in their breaths like some children do when they don't get what they want.

"I don't know about you guys but damn she is making me question my sexuality" Flo randomly whispered to the girls as she stared at Beca. She got nods from everyone at the table.

The Brunette was now grinning and smugly walked past the two boys, they cowered and it made her snicker, throwing them an amused look "I'll show you 'so called'"

Beca went over to Chloe, getting on her knees in front of the sitting redhead and revealed what was behind her back the whole time. A dozen of roses with different colors. Red, orange, coral, white, burgundy, lavender, yellow with red tips and so on and so on.

"For you my darling" Beca grinned as she gave the flowers to Chloe, who was covering her mouth with her hand and cooing at the beautiful bouquet. The redhead took the flowers, carefully gave them to the squealing and chattering girls to hold onto and stood up, pulling Beca with her.

She cupped the brunette's face tenderly and stared into those stormy blue eyes. "Thank you babe." She smiled watery at Beca and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend with all the passion she could muster. Cheers erupted around the café and they pulled back, laughing as they did so.

They turned to the excited group of girls and the flabbergasted boys, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand with a grin and it grew wider when the brunette brought it up to her mouth to lay a soft kiss on it. " Ladies, gents. Meet Beca Mitchell, my girlfriend."

* * *

 **Well then :3**

 **See ya next time, and don't forget, I take requests ;)**

 **~M**


	6. Through thick and thin

**I love you guys and don't want to offend anyone with this one shot here! This just popped in my head and is half and partially inspired by the anime 'Kiss him, not me' it's hillarious, give it a little lookey :,)**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was a chubby girl.

Not that there was anything wrong with that of course, the bullying was the shittiest part about it.

She was just walking through the school halls and putting stuff in her locker for her next lesson when-

"Hey fatso, don't steal my lunch, you don't need to get any bigger than this!" she turned around, coming face to face with her biggest bully, Jesse Swanson.

Jesse was a kind and decent guy but when it came to Beca, not so much. For some reason he despised the girl and took it out on her appearance. She looked behind him, seeing his little gang standing there. Donald Ambudkar, co captain of the football team, Tom Wikston captain of the basketball team, Aubrey Posen captain of the cheer squad and last but not least. Chloe Beale.

Chloe Beale is a beautiful girl, had everything, the perfect body, great friends, popularity, co captain of Barden's cheerleading squad, the Bella's and a wonderful personality, the whole package really.

But she was,

"Babe, come here" Jesse called to her and pulled her possessively under his arm as she came close enough.

His girlfriend

Her girl of her dreams

They were kind of perfect for each other tho, with their kindhearted souls and always happy and peppy, they were good together, really.

Didn't stop Beca from thinking she could get better than a two faced dumb scumbag.

Jesse was a great guy, sure, but nobody saw him going out and about in clubs - where she occasionally spun – chatting up other chicks and bringing them home with him after grinding and kissing and everything X rated on the dance floor. It made her want to vomit.

She rolled her eyes, having been accustomed to his ways. "Good day to you too Jesse." Her face grew stoic as she mustered up her most bored voice. The brunette boy snickered as the two other laughing guys slapped his shoulder in encouragement. The two girls with them looked troubled and didn't really know how to handle the situation. "Watch out with how you speak to me chubs, your double chin is flapping this way." He was agitated with the lack of response on my side and I smirked.

"Ahw, how sweet, you gave me a new nickname. Well, you can't really talk now Swanson, you're gaining some yourself with all the _cake_ you've been eating." She glared at him and the girls grew confused but realization quickly sparked in the green and blue eyes. Satisfied Beca huffed as she grabbed her stuffed backpack. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are, scumbag, Chloe deserves better than you." The brunette girl found the eyes of the redhead and saw the shock and hurt in them, giving her a sad smile, Beca turned around, dropping a dozen of photo's she had made from his latest cheating session.

She left the hall with screams, curses and gasps following her out the door as she went to the building with her next class.

* * *

Beca was eating her lunch when she felt herself being grabbed and thrown to the ground, a fist immediately burring itself into her stomach. She coughed as they came in rapid fire, hitting her everywhere they could reach. She heard screaming from people either encouraging the fight or trying to stop it. The brunette opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pain from everywhere and looked at her assailants and the crowd that had formed around them.

She saw Jesse looming over her with Donald and Tom by his side, kicking and hitting her with all of their might. She could feel her blood streaming from cuts and she coughed, seeing blood from her split lip on the ground next to her. "YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP FOR ME DIDN'T YOU FAT SHIT!?" she could hear Jesse's voice but it was like she was under water. "I HAD THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND, DIDN'T ASK SHIT ABOUT WHAT I DID BUT GAVE ME THE POPULARITY I DESERVED. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FAT ASS MOTHER FUCKER."

They kept beating her and just as the pain was becoming too much for her, she heard the voice of an absolute angel.

"STOP IT!"

Beca could feel her feet pounding on the ground, running towards them. It gave her new strength and she pushed and kicked the boys away from her as she saw Chloe running towards them with teachers and the whole cheer squad.

She ran over to where Beca was laying on the ground, cuts and bruising marring her body as the Bella's ganged up on the three boys with a few guys from the football team who didn't agree with what Jesse had done.

Chloe knelt next to the brunette and the redhead carefully picked up her head, resting it on her thighs as she tried to get Beca to focus on her. "Come on Becs, look at me." the redhead desperately pleaded as she lightly shook the brunette. Finally the tiny girl opened one of her eyes and smirked lightly, "I have been doing exactly that for a while now." The redhead lightly laughed as she pulled the girl closer to her, softly rocking as she heard the teachers scold the three boys on the background and the paramedics rushing their way.

* * *

 **This one was kinda short but there is a part two in its way so don't worry ;)**

 **Also Guest, thank you for your request! I'll have it done in no time, but first enjoy this little thing I made here :D**

 **~M**


	7. Through thick and thin Pt 2

**Partey two! This is really getting out of control mate. XD**

It was the last day of school and under the tree were two girls, eating their lunch and awaiting their last class of this school year.

Beca smiled at the redhead as she laughed at a joke the brunette had made. It had been a month after the incident with Jesse, Donald and Tom and the boys had gotten a week detention and were suspended for two weeks. Beca still had some bruises that were healing and a few cuts that had left scars but she wore them with pride. A red birdy had told her that they looked 'badass'.

"So Becs, what are you up to this summer vacation?" she turned to the brunette and tilted her head in an adorable way. Beca's heart began beating faster as she felt her face heat up.

Something had started between the two girls after the whole ordeal, Beca had been eating lunch alone under a tree when Chloe Beale came up to her and sat next to her, beginning to get her lunch. Beca had questioned what she was doing and Chloe had responded with "Just having lunch with my new friend Becs." And the big smile she had given the brunette girl afterwards made her melt to a puddle of goo. Even the cheer squad acknowledged her in the school halls when she passed them, Aubrey even smiled at her when she said hi, it all had changed for the better and Beca couldn't be happier.

Well except for the fact that she wouldn't be able to get the girl of her dreams.

For one, she was fat, she knew it and she didn't really particularly care but it always helped to be more leaner these days. And two, no way in every hell was Chloe Beale even remotely interested in girls.

"I'm not so sure, I mean I don't really have friends and a job isn't really necessary with all the gigs I have planned." Beca sat there in thought, still a bit nervous to be in the redheads presence. Chloe giggled and casually rested her hand on Beca's "You do have friends now Becs!" They both blushed at the lingering hand and the redhead smiled shyly at her when Beca ducked into herself, playing with the strings on her backpack.

The bell rang and it indicated their last lesson, prompting the girls to pack up their stuff and make their way to their lessons.

Before the girls parted ways, Chloe decided that enough was enough and quickly pulled out a note she had written three weeks prior.

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and pulled back slightly, pushing the note in the brunettes hand. She leaned into Beca's ear and whispered "Open this when you're in class." Then she let go and turned around, walking off to Biology and leaving a blushing girl in the rapidly emptying halls.

* * *

Beca made it to class just in time and opened the note, immediately noting the neat cursive and faint smell of Chloe's perfume.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _There is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now, please come to our tree immediately after your last lecture._

 _With love,_

 _Chloe Beale._

Beca's heart began to pound once again at the note. What could this mean? Does she like me back? Is she going to tell me the hard truth and say that hanging out with me was all just pity? Beca was terrified but excited at the same time as she anxiously looked at the clock, hoping for time to go faster so she could be with her redhead again.

* * *

Chloe stood under the tree, clutching a red rose like her life depended on it. She looked up at every sound, hoping it was her brunette coming up to her.

It never bothered Chloe that Beca was on the heavier side. Jesse had been an wonderful boyfriend, very kind to everyone and a big dork at times. She had never expected him to do what he had done. He cheated on her and bullied Beca because of her weight.

She felt her blood boil at the thought of that stupid guy, she noticed Beca, always had. Even went to a few gigs of hers, the brunette was really good at what she did. She didn't deserve all the bullying but Chloe was also mad at herself. She never really did anything when they picked on Beca.

The redhead sighed as she checked her phone, seeing that it had been half an hour since Beca's last lecture. Sadness flooded her as she hung her shoulders. Turning around she prepared to leave when she heard panting from the other side of the tree.

Quickly spinning back around she saw Beca Mitchell, in all her red faced and breathless glory.

"I'm so" pant "so sorry that I'm late! Teach-" pant "teacher gave me shit for not paying attention." The brunette finished in a huff, wiping sweat off her brow as she looked up at the redhead.

Chloe giggled and took Beca's hand, guiding her under their tree and getting out a knife. Beca flinched and Chloe quickly drew her knife containing hand back. "No no no! don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Beca looked at her sheepishly while Chloe smiled at her in understanding. "I just wanted to do this."

The redhead put the knife to the tree and cut their initials into it.

"There we go." Chloe smiled proudly at Beca as the brunette started at it in awe. Beca turned to Chloe to thank her for doing something so wonderful like this but gasped when she saw how close they were to each other.

Beca looked into Chloe's hypnotizing sea blue eyes and dared a glance down to the red heads lips. Immediately regretting it when she saw the redheads lips open just a tiny bit.

They looked at each other like that for a few moments and Beca was about to pull back when. "Go on" it was so soft that she felt it more than heard it as the redhead wrapped an arm around her waist, urging her to rest against her body.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. _Fuck it._ She made a desperate little noise and put her chubby hands behind the redheads neck, gently pulling her towards her until their lips touched.

 _My god._

Sparks flew everywhere and her body seemed to be extra sensitive everywhere. She could feel every hair on her body stand up and the little sighs against her face as Chloe deepened their kiss. Sounds from around them were reduced to almost nonexistent and the world just seemed to stop.

They pulled back and both were trying to regain their breaths from that passionate kiss. "I like you" was what Beca blurted out when she had the courage to say it. Wide eyed and anxiously waiting for Chloe's answer.

The redhead chuckled as she cupped the brunettes adorable cheeks. "I like you too"

It was like a gentle breeze against Beca's face while Chloe leaned in once again for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

 **Okay nope this is not the last of it hahahahahaha**

 **I'll upload the (I swear) last part soon-ish I hope and I think you're going to like this ya'll ;)**

 **~M**


	8. Through thick and thin Pt 3

**Last parteo here eh ;)**

* * *

The bell rang and the halls flooded itself with old and new students, a new year had begun at Barden high and Chloe's year was finally the last year of high school. Everyone was either excited or despised by the idea of college and it was the last year to make something of yourself to be remembered at Barden for a long while.

Unfortunately, Jesse and his cronies managed to uphold somewhat of a reputation, manipulating their die hard groupies into thinking that it was the girls' fault that they were treated like this. They had all been kicked out of their clubs or teams and stripped of any title they may have obtained in their earlier high school years.

The Bella's were more popular than ever after ganging up all badass against the three shadiest guys of the school. There were multiple new audition request every week and they were promised to be seated in the hall of fame of Barden. The girls were beyond ecstatic of course and they celebrated it with sleepovers, short vacations and a road trip all planned through the summer vacation.

This was also not so positive for one Chloe Beale, who hadn't seen her girlfriend for five weeks.

Yeah, you read that right.

Beca and Chloe had grown closer after their kiss under their tree and hung out every day until Chloe had to leave for the big Bella vacation. They didn't Skype or face timed because they didn't really had time for that. Beca had gigs and meetings while Chloe was out and about, looking at the pretty views from the various places the Bella's went.

They did call each other a lot, every day and multiple times if you want to be a bit more specific.

Chloe got out of the bus and rushed towards the Bella's who were chatting with each underneath one of the benches with parasols.

"Hey girls! how were your weeks?" Chloe immediately asked after getting there. Aubrey had found a special someone at the bowling alley where she worked. "She's a tall brunette with the body of a goddess and oh my god she is just pure perfection." Aubrey went on and on with a blush and a goofy smile on her lips, staring dreamily at nothing in particular somewhere in the distance.

As the girls were chattering with each other the loud roar of a motor engine cut into the buzzing crowd and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to find the source of the loud noise.

It had also caught the attention of all the Bella's and as they looked at each other, they knew what they were going to do. All getting up at the same time they stalked towards the parking lot where a crowd had already formed. Excited chattering, catcalls, wolf whistles and other things were all being thrown to the one that had caused all of this.

People saw the Bella's approaching and they parted to make way from them, it was a weird thing but guys and girls made way for them whenever they went to some big thing that was happening. It was something unspoken en kind of awkward but in situations like this, it wasn't all that bad.

Chloe was standing next to Aubrey at the very front of the crowd now, scanning the parking lot to see what had attracted everyone like a moth to the flame.

And my was it a flame.

A tiny, fit woman was standing next to a very sexy motorcycle. She still had her helmet on so you couldn't see who it was but you could see strands of brown peeking form under the protection. She was fully clad in leather with big black boots complimenting the whole outfit. She took off her gloves and put them in the compartment of her cycle. Then unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a low cut white V neck shirt that hugged her curves deliciously, it hugged her so right that you could see her abs if she moved just the right way.

She was about to pick up her helmet when

"Well hello there beautiful."

Fucking Swanson.

She could hear people scowling at the brunette boy but didn't dare to speak up to him. He had a lot of girls and a few guys right under his thumb. You really didn't want to mess with him.

"Are you new here? Because I'd have noticed you way sooner" the pig was looking her up and down like a piece of meat and Chloe was feeling that same feeling she got when he picked on Beca.

Wait.

The girl shook her head and crossed her arms. "Do you really not recognize me Swanson?" everybody gasped at the muffled but still very familiar voice and Jesse's eyes widened in shock. There was only one person who had the balls to call him by his last name.

She reached up and lifted her helmet off her head. It was like everything went in slow motion. First thing that entered everyone's apprehensive visions was a jaw that was sharp enough to cut, followed by high cheekbones. Next were closed eyes that had been smokey eyed and when the helmet came off all the way, a beautiful brown and softly curled brown hair came cascading down past a long and delicious looking neck, finally coming to rest on her shoulders.

The girl shook her head a few times and raked one hand trough it as she slowly opened her eyes.

The beautiful stormy blues that belonged to Chloe's girlfriend came in sight and Chloe squealed as she ran towards her.

"Babe! Oh my god look at you! Oh I'm so proud of you baby!" the redhead screeched as she engulfed the brunette in her arms and she gasped in surprise when Beca lifted her and then began to twirl on the spot. Making Chloe squeal as she clutched herself to Beca.

Beca laughed as she slowly put her girlfriend down. Looking the redhead adoringly in the eyes she smirked and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her against her. Much like what Chloe did the last day of their school year at their tree. "Surprise" the brunette's smirk widened as she pulled the redhead a bit more against her, revelling in the heated glare that Jesse had, without a doubt, locked them in.

Chloe giggled when she realized what Beca was doing and she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling the brunette towards her for a much needed and firework inducing kiss.

They pulled back and admired the shocked faces of everyone in the crowd. Even teachers were gob smacked at the sight of the two. Beca smirked while Chloe laughed freely and the DJ's eyes lit up a she realized something, quickly grabbing Chloe's hand she saluted the crowd and ran off to the place where it all began.

* * *

They arrived at the place and Beca pulled a knife from her pocket, approaching the tree with their initials. She found them and carved a heart around it.

Satisfied she took a step back and grinned when she felt Chloe's arm loop trough hers as the redhead rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca nuzzled Chloe's hair lovingly and took her in her arms when a chilly breeze caused Chloe to shiver.

"Through thick and thin babe" was whispered in the redheads ear as Beca dropped a kiss on it, walking off to her first class as the bell rang. For once leaving a now redheaded girl blushing as she stood there with her girlfriends jacket around her. Giggling as she snuggled into the still lingering warmth of her girlfriend.

* * *

 **I don't know, I liked this part the most of them all but that is just my biased I wrote this opinion. :3**

 **See ya'll next time and that may be today because I'm kind of on fire if you haven't noticed already ;)**

 **~M**


	9. Not thinking twice

**No offence against the Avery's out there, I love you all *heartie***

* * *

"Chloe please don't go near that evil animal." I was watching in horror as my wife of five years approached a big dog that belonged to the one and only Stacie Conrad.

"Don't be such a baby Becs it's just Maximus. Isn't that right Maxie, isn't that right!?" The redhead was hyping up the dog and it made me more anxious with the second.

You may wonder why in the hell I'm so worried about my wife playing with a dog.

Well we're three months pregnant.

I mean I'm not but she is.

Come on a big ass dog is jumping up against my wife who is making my greatest treasure in the whole wide world, wouldn't you be nervous!?

"I'm not! Just please be careful! Max could accidentally hurt bumpy." We don't know what the sex is and I'm not about to call my child an 'it'. If Chloe pops out a baby pennywise I'm finding the donor and am going to holy water his ass until he's not capable of producing sperm.

"Mitchell stop being such a worry wart and let Chloe have her fun! Jeez, bumpy isn't even born yet and you're already this protective? May god have mercy on their little precious soul." Stacie dramatically exclaimed as she put the back of her hand against her forehead, feigning to faint when Aubrey came up from behind her and faux catched her. I scowled at them and stuck out my tongue, making three tongues come back my way.

I looked incredulously at my wife "Honey!?" my arms shot out and she giggled at my antics. "Serves you right for not letting me play." She went over to me and kissed my pout away. "Now come along good lookin' we have some shopping to do! Bye Stace! Bye Bree!" she waved at the two girls and we all chuckled at her adorable as I waved at them and followed my beautiful wife to our car, getting ready for our grocery shopping.

* * *

Chloe was pushing our cart while I was grabbing the stuff on our list, checking it off when I had grabbed the item I needed and kissing Chloe wherever I could reach when I dropped the item in the cart, making her giggle every time.

I smiled as I turned around and went into the next isle with the cart, leaving Chloe to look around the store and maybe grab some things she likes.

When I finished up I went in search for my lovely wife. I had scanned every isle there was until I realized that she'd probably be at the makeup section. Strolling the cart to the section I looked around in hopes to find a glimpse of red. Finally I saw the red hair of my lovely wife at the mascara and began to make my way to her.

I was about to say something to grab her attention when I saw a familiar face, smirking in an obnoxious and vulgar way at my wife. I felt my blood boil and when I came closer, my assumptions were right.

There she was.

Ultimate fuckgirl in college and even now in adulthood.

Ladies and gentlemen.

Avery Nickleson

I slowed down the cart to hear what the whore had to pull out of her ass this time.

"So your married now huh? Well congratulations I guess, you know if the hitched life isn't your thing after a while, I could give you my number and we could maybe meet up sometime?" she was leaning against one of the poles in the store and her eyes had dropped in that squinted position that women apparently found appealing?

Avery, if you don't know who she is, was an okay girl. Nothing wrong with her really, except that she played every single girl that she could get and broke their hearts in unimaginable harsh ways. Even going as far as fucking another girl in her then girlfriend apartment until she came back and saw the whole scene.

We know Avery because Chloe had almost fell for her charms. If it wasn't for me collecting all the needed proof and confessing to her on the same night than she would've been left broken hearted and Avery had successfully played her stupid game.

Chloe was looking all kinds of uncomfortable and I was ready to cut a bitch. "Well Avery, it's been a while and yes I'm married now. We even have a child on the way and the married life has been treating me fantastically so I thank you but no thank you, I don't want your number." Chloe told her polite as ever.

 _I love the shit out of that woman but she sometimes is too kind for her own good._

"Ahw come on Chlo, we used to have good fun remember? Having those walks in the park and sneaking up on the roofs of buildings where we would cuddle together and drink some beer." Okay first of, that's not what happened, she took Chloe to a fast food restaurant where _Chloe_ had to pay because she 'forgot' her wallet and then took her to a shitty club where _I_ had to get her when Chloe called me, drunk off her ass.

"That's not how our time together was Avery and you know it" _Ahw yeah, tell her babe!_

I smirked at the nervous gulp that Avery allowed herself and cracked my neck as I prepared to step in.

"Fine, you are a difficult, clingy bitch anyways, and now that you're married and pregnant , an ugly and fat one." Avery pulled her hand back, no doubt ready to slap Chloe when a fist came and punched her right in the nose.

She staggered back and leaned against the pole as she tried to make the heavy bleeding stop by pinching her nose and tilting her head backwards. She still tried to see who it was that had punched her and was scowling at first until she saw who it was and she became white.

"B- Beca! Hey b-buddy how is it going?" Avery tried to play off as she grabbed some napkins to stuff her nose with.

I growled at her as I stood protectively in front of the love of my life. "Shut up Avery you know damn well how it's going. Insult my wife and baby again and I won't be so kind as to only hit you in the face. Now you're going to turn around and fuck the hell off. Don't come near my family ever again and don't try to get in contact with Chloe or anyone I care about for that matter." I took a threatening step forward and she quickly scrammed.

Letting out a satisfied huff I turned around to face my princess. She was standing there with a look of adoration and love. "Are you okay darling?" I asked her as I rushed to her side, carefully stroking her belly and kissing bumpy before going up and kissing her softly on the lips. She was sniffling and smiling and I grinned when I felt her nod against me. "yeah we are, thank you my love." I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly before pulling back and wiping her tears away. "come now my dear, let's go home."

Chloe pushed the cart as I wrapped a protective arm around her waist, glaring at everyone who dared to look funny at my wife, who was still sniffling and smiling at the same time.

* * *

I was putting away the last bits of groceries when I heard Chloe call for me from our room. I was there in a heartbeat and saw her talking to bumpy in her robe "Your mama is so brave my love, she protected us and even told the lady who was mean to us off. We are super lucky to have mama." She giggled when she felt our baby kick and I quickly snapped a photo of the precious moment.

"I love you too, so, so much." I said as I went over to them, kneeling in front of Chloe and kissing bumpy before going up again to kiss my wife. She was smiling when I pulled back "And we love you very, very much mama. Don't we little one?" she asked again as she softly stroked her belly.

I grinned at my little family and was about to turn around when "Beca?" I turned around and looked at her in question. "What is it my beloved?" but when I turned I was met with a sight to behold.

And damn did I want to hold it.

There was Chloe, laying in nothing but a way too small bra and floss for underwear. "I think you deserve something nice for being such a good mom." The redhead husked breathily as her eyes became hooded and her pointer finger winked for me with the come hither motion.

Really, I didn't have to think twice.

* * *

 **Rolling today guacamole B)**

 **This one is for my deary guest, I hope that this is what you wanted! It was a pleasure to write this for you! :D**

 **If any of you have a request for me, just tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen ;)**

 **~M**


	10. You're the one I want

**This is not really traditional babysitting XD this is more like dropping your kid off at the house of the one who is babysitting (it's a programme so it's all safe and checked!) and then picking them up later. (this method doesn't exist it just goes better with the story alright enjoy! XD)**

 **Alsoooo! This one's for** **Cakedinmud** **! Thank you for your awesome prompt and don't hesitate to send me more! I'll always do my best to please you all. ;)**

* * *

"Chloe come down stairs! I'd like for you to meet my new baby to sit on!" Chloe perked up when she heard her big sister Brooke call for her. Brooke was fourteen years old and wanted to have a job so she signed up for this babysitting programme and today was the day that they were going to meet Brooke's first job.

Yeah that sounded a bit better in my head.

The eight year old redhead thundered down the stairs, careful to not fall. She had made that mistake a few years prior and had a scar on her forehead to prove it.

She skipped past the kitchen into the living room, looking every which way to find her sister and the new kid.

"Chlo, over here!" the little girl looked to the right and saw her sister sitting on the couch, with a very small child on her lap. The child had brown hair and very pretty grayish blue eyes, she didn't look older than four. "Hey there fire cracker, this is Beca! She's going to be here every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday." Her sister flattened Beca's hair as Beca reached out to Brooke's blonde locks, pulling at it when she got a good amount of it in her little hands.

Chloe squealed at the adorable sight and once again skipped over to her sister and Beca. The brunette child was a bit apprehensive when the redhead came to close but let out a small smile when she saw the kind, twinkling blue eyes of Chloe Beale.

"Hello" the little girl waved at Chloe and reached out to her hair. "Your hair and eyes are very pretty." Beca said decisively as she played with a few strands. Chloe giggled and slowly reached out, petting Beca a bit too. "I really like you hair and eyes too Becs." The brunette giggled and hopped off of Brooke's lap.

"I think we're going to be vast friends Bec!" the redhead leaned down a bit and engulfed the tiny girl in a bear hug. Brooke was chuckling at the adorable sight. "What does that mean?" a confused and muffled voice asked. The older Beale girls just giggled and stroked Beca's hair. Making the little girl smile crookedly.

* * *

"Brooke! Someone's at the door!" Chloe, now nine, opened the door to reveal the now six year old Beca. "Becs! Hey! Come on in!" the brunette smiled at the redhead and her eyes twinkled when she heard the loud and boisterous stomps of the oldest Beale girl coming down the stairs.

"Chloe don't open the door unless you're sure of who is on the other side of it!" Brooke came into the hall with a panicked look on her face, her hair was a mess and her hazel eyes were darting every which way, in search of her little sister and whoever she let into the house.

When her eyes landed on the two girls she let out a sigh and walked to them. "don't scare me like that little bit, you're giving me a heart attack." She chuckled as she pulled her sister and Beca to her for a tight hug. "Well little ladies, my boyfriend is coming over so try to behave yeah?" Brooke winked at the two but her eyes grew worried when they landed on Beca.

"What's wrong Beckers? Turn your frown upside down hon, it's way prettier that way." Brooke crouched in front of the little brunette and ruffled her hair, making Beca blush and giggle a bit. The blonde smirked and got up. "I'll pour you some juice, that'll surely help eh?" Little Beca nodded enthusiastically while Chloe stood there in the background, lost as to why Beca reacted so strongly on the fact that Brooke had a boyfriend.

He was a nice enough guy, he always brought candy with him and he sometimes played Barbie with her so she could understand why Brooke wanted to hold hands with him. Beca on the other hand didn't even seem to like that he existed.

The bell rang and Brooke went to the door this time. Opening it she was met with her boyfriend Jamie Buggerson, something told Chloe that she shouldn't have told Beca his whole name.

He was a tall boy with black hair that was gelled back with way too much gell, green eyes and yeah okay a lot of acne but that was normal for a teenager. Plenty of roasting fuel for some people.

The boy went over to Chloe and Beca and crouched down. "Hey ladies, look at what I brought for you." He produced a decent bag of candies from behind his back and gave it to the little girls. "Thank you Jay!" Chloe hugged his leg and he chuckled while petting her hair softly. Brooke was looking at it with a big adoring smile and giggled when he went over to her and kissed her on the lips.

Beca almost growled at the disgusting sight and crossed her arms. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain redhead.

The four of them went into the living room with Jamie and Brooke on one couch and Chloe and Beca on the other. Beca was pouting and glaring straight ahead and Chloe grew worried for the little brunette. Sure Beca was grumpy a lot of times and very sarcastic too but she was never like this. She looked like someone was playing with a toy that she really wanted but her parents wouldn't get her.

"Becs? What's wrong?" Chloe asked when she saw Beca's glare shoot over to Jamie and Brooke when the blonde giggled at something that the raven haired boy had whispered in her ear.

Beca looked at Chloe for a moment and without looking away, addressed Brooke. "Hey Brooke?" the blonde immediately turned to the little brunette. "Yeah Becsie?" she was smiling in the background and Beca was clenching her jaw at how happy she sounded. "Can I go with Chloe to the tree house?" she asked the blonde and turned around to flash her an adorable smile.

Brooke grinned and reached out to gently rake her hand through the soft brunette hair. "Of course monkey, be careful though and don't be up there too long. It's almost seven so you two have a little less than two hours before Becs parents are coming to pick her up." Brooke told them as she kissed her little sister on her cheek and Beca on her forehead, making the brunette blush as red as a fire truck.

The two young girls went out to the garden and climbed up in the tree that mister Beale had made for them in the summer vacation. They plopped down in the poufs that they had lugged all the way up there (with the help of mister Beale of course) and settled down, Beca was still frowning and pouting but now with a very heavy blush on her pretty little cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Chloe asked as she scooted closer to Beca and put an arm around her. The brunette girl sat there in silence and eventually opened her mouth. "I don't like him." She said in deviance. Chloe was a bit taken aback by such a bold statement and looked at Beca curiously. "But why? He always brings candy!" Chloe threw her arms out as she mentioned her favorite kind of food. "Yeah" Beca was still grumpy as ever when Chloe's eyes lit up.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Beca grumbled again and Chloe's smirk widened "Oh my gosh you are!" the nine year old threw a gummy bear at her friend and Beca scowled. "I just don't like how he's touching her the whole time and always whispering in her ear. I mean nobody could possibly like that. It's very annoying." The brunette crossed her arms and aggressively chewed on a gummy worm.

Chloe just hummed but felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It wasn't nice at all and it kind of stung. She chose to ignore it and she shook her head, motioning for Beca to stand up. "Come on Becs it's almost time for you to be picked up."

* * *

"Dudes! Please slow down! I don't have enough stamina for this!" Beca was huffing as she followed Brooke and Chloe up the hill for a picnic. The eleven year old was lugging the basket with food and promptly fell down on the spread blanket when she reached the Beale girls. The blonde and redhead giggled at the ridiculous sight and helped the dramatic brunette up on her ass.

"You're so extra Becs." Brooke ruffled her hair and planted a kiss on top of her head, making the brunette blush and Chloe grumble. The fourteen year old had been liking the small brunette since she knew what feelings meant. Which, whatup twelve year old Chloe.

Chloe knew of Beca's crush on her older sister and well, she couldn't blame her really, Brooke was quite the girl. It ran in the Beale genes. Trust.

The twenty year old blonde had really filled out over the years and boys and girls were falling over each other to even get a chance to talk to the older Beale. Jamie hadn't stuck around long, I mean, not that anyone let him after he cheated on Brooke with her then best friend.

It was the day after Brooke and Jamie had broken up that Beca had confessed to Chloe that she was in love with her older sister. Yeah, literally in love. The kind where they claim 'I'm going to marry her someday'. It broke Chloe's heart because she had just discovered her feelings for the small brunette. She was growing in a wonderful girl and Chloe would know it. She didn't leave Beca alone for too long, and Beca always came back to the Beale resident, even when she didn't need to be sit on anymore.

Still, sounds better in my head.

And even though it was a big confession for a nine year old. It was genuine. Beca knew what she was talking about, always. She had to grow up fast due to the shit she experienced at home. Which the Beales only knew about because Beca, the Beca Mitchell, broke down one day. Apparently her mother had filed a divorce and she had fought hard but didn't get to have Beca with her. Regina Mitchell is everything to the small brunette and her not getting to see her mom everyday anymore had broken her strong and mighty façade. Her heart.

"Well, only for you miss Beale." The eleven year old winked at the blonde which made her giggle. Chloe looked on with wide eyes, seeing an eleven year old flirt with someone who's nine years older than her was kinda strange. But Chloe never judged. Just as long as Beca was happy.

She faked a giggle and quickly went over to the picnic basket, fishing out some sandwiches and giving each girl their own.

After eating Beca stood up and collected the trash. "I'll be right back, just gonna throw this away." She stood up and began her track to the big dumpsters at the beginning of the park.

"You should tell her."

The voice of Chloe's sister broke her out of my adoring stare towards the brunette and her eyes went wide as Brooke was looking at the redhead with a knowing look. "I- I don't kn- know what you're talking a- about Brooke." Chloe quickly looked away and tried in vain not to blush.

"Oh you know darn well what I'm talking about. I also know about her little crush. You guys aren't exactly silent up in that 'ol tree house." She was casually picking at her nails, as if she didn't just reveal big secrets. Meanwhile Chloe was picking at the grass, trying to not let it get to her that her sister knew everything all along.

Brooke was smirking at Chloe but it quickly softened when she saw the terrified look on her sisters face. "Look chlo bear. I know it's much more than that and I know that you feel much more for her. And I really want you both to have that. I mean I'm obviously too old for little Beckers and you are just too chicken shit to say something." The blonde scoffed as the fourteen year old threw some ripped out grass at her sister's head.

"But I've been around long enough to see what it looks like when people like-like each other." The blonde put an encouraging hand on her little sister's shoulder. "So don't be such a little shy fart and go get the girl." Hazel eyes twinkled as she looked proudly at her younger sister, kissing her forehead when the redhead's blue eyes became determent. Chloe nodded and stood up, preparing to go to Beca and pour her heart out.

"Thanks Brookey." Chloe's eyes sparkled as she looked gratefully at her older sister. All Brooke did was wink and smirk. Pride glowing in her eyes as they followed her little sister down the hill.

* * *

 _Okay Chloe, you can do this, you're a Beale. We don't do shy. Come on!_

Chloe spotted the brunette hauling the last of the trash bags into the dumpster, wiping her brow as she blew out a big breath.

The redhead went over to the brunette and Beca just looked up, causing their eyes to clash and Chloe to be overcome by dread. _Oh come on! Not now!_

Beca looked at her curiously and went over to the redhead, who was standing there, nailed to the ground.

Chloe still didn't say anything even when Beca was close enough. "Chlo? Hey Chlo what's up?" the eleven year old was waving her hand in front of the redheads face and trying everything to get the redhead to react somehow.

The redhead snapped out of it and looked bewildered at Beca, who was, way more closer now holy crap!

"I- I like you!" _Oh great going there Beale, yes you deserve a prize for this. Jesus. I can hear Brooke laughing from all the way down here._

Beca looked taken aback by the sudden confession. "W- What?" the redhead sighed defeated and reached for Beca's hand, which she didn't pull back. "I- I have been liking you for two years now Beca, and I know you like my older sister better but. She's older and I mean we're from the same mum but you still always preferred her more. And-"

Chloe was cut off by a pair of lips, very clumsy and inexperienced ones but still, lips.

Beca's lips.

The fourteen year old quickly answered the kiss with one of her own as she pulled Beca a bit more closer to her, guiding the eleven year old in her first kiss. Ever.

They pulled back and looked at each other with small and shy, happy smiles. "I… assume you like me back?" Chloe asked Beca as a grin was growing on her lips. Beca smirked and nodded "You could say that indeed." And gripped onto the redheads waist, pulling her toward her for another kiss.

* * *

 **Ya'll okay so, uhm, heh. It's do-able? Hope you liked it tho, this is one of my longest. I think XD**

 **Leave some lovin' with a bit of devotion and I'll give it back right at ya in the form of a lovely new one shot.**

 **THIS IS JUST PART ONE. PART TWO IS GOING TO BE MADE SOON. BUT I FIRST WANT TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL.**

 **Thanks for understanding and I'll see ya'll in the next chappee. Ta Ta my little beasties :***

 **~M**


	11. No arms could ever hold you

**Cheating is no good and please don't do it but yeah, I was just laying around in bed when I thought of this. btw. I'm gagging too. Heads up for there be sexy times but not what you think. Also a little bit of cussing here and there :D**

* * *

Tom was thrusting his hips, getting as deep as possible as he could. The red hair splayed over his pillow and the breathless sighs from the girl underneath him, made him work harder.

Suddenly her phone pinged

The brunette boy didn't think much of it. Fully expecting the redhead to just leave and ignore the piece of technology.

It kind of threw him a lot of the fuck off when she reached for it and opened her phone.

He didn't know what to think of it so he continued. Surely she was just messing around.

I mean for Christ's sake, they'd been together for like three years. This fourth one surely wouldn't be any different.

At least that's what he thought until she started to fucking _giggle._

"C-Chlo? What in the h- fuck hell are you d- doing?" Tom managed through his uneven breaths and still pumping hips. The redhead seemed to not acknowledge him for a full three minutes before she looked up. "What? You of course!" and immediately turned back to her phone.

Alright so maybe Tom wasn't really clear with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

They were friends with benefits. Fuckbuddy's if you will. If one wasn't alone but needed some relief, they could get together and you know. Get to it.

Didn't mean that Tom had actually been aiming for more than fuckbuddy's the past two years.

Not at all.

"Then w-why the hell are you o-on your p-phone!?" he was close, he felt it and she knew it. Had been a while since they did this and the opportunities to do this became rarer and rarer. Before this he hadn't even _seen_ her for three weeks.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a friend. Anyways, why do you care?" the redhead didn't seem affected anymore by the motion inside of her. Sure she was all smiles and giggled as she seemed to be texting but it wasn't because of Tom. Everything about that made him mad.

Still though, why stop now I mean he really wa-

"Ah! Tom! Be careful! It's going to tear if you're not gentle!" The brunette boy had threw himself away from the redhead as soon as he came. Chloe just looked at him confused as he sat up against the headboard and huffed angrily. "What's wrong?" the girl sat up and faced him, still glancing at her phone every now and then.

"Where have you been Chlo?" the boy asked heartbroken. Sure he chased skirts and always looked for some tail but having sex with your crush while they're texting somebody who makes them do things that you want to be the cause of. Really fucking breaks your heart. How shallow you may look from the outside.

"Tom what do you mean? I've just been busy with the Bellas." The brunette grunted, looking away as he tried to hide his annoyance. "oh yeah? And what about us? I haven't seen you for three weeks and haven't been able to get a hold of you! Is it because of that girl in the showers? Since then you haven't even so much as looked at me while in class." Tom got angrier by the second. He wasn't about to lose Chloe to some tiny tattooed freshman girl.

The redhead looked stunned at the words that had poured out of his mouth. "Tom… you know what you got yourself into when we started this whole thing. There is no us. Tom. And if you thought there was well. Sorry but I'm not interested in you." Chloe got up and started to gather her clothing.

Tom panicked. He couldn't let her slip away. Not her. "Chloe, wait. I'm sorry, yes I know what I've gotten myself into. Just. I panicked I don't want to lose you." He started to get up too, hurriedly putting on some boxers.

"Maybe we should stop this Tom, you're a great guy and you deserve someone who'll be able to fall in love with you. You don't want to lose me Tom but aside from sex we never really had a bond." The redhead looked at him sadly and shook her head as she got her purse, phone in hand and still texting.

The brunette quickly threw on a shirt and walked out of his dorm, chasing the redhead who was now halfway through the corridor.

"Chlo please! Yes I get all of that and yes it's true we never had anything aside from sex but we could try right!? I like you Chloe and I want to be the one you'll be able to fall in love with! Please just give me a chance!" Tom stopped as they reached the outside, Chloe already walking towards the Bella house.

"I'm sorry Tom" is all the poor boy got as he stared forlornly at the disappearing figure of his dream girl.

* * *

Two weeks later Tom was standing in front of the Bella house at six thirty. Good time for a serenade right?

He adjusted his tie and made sure the roses looked perfect as Alec, one of the music students at Barden, did a sound check up on his electric guitar. "Al, are you ready?" the brunette boy turned to the blonde with blue dyed hair and got a thumbs up from him.

Tom cleared his throat and made sure the microphone stood on the right height. _This is what Chloe lives for. I'll make sure to become what she lives for too._ Standing straighter he nodded at Alec. Cueing him to begin the song.

 _Baby frozen tears, it was hard through the years_

He started a bit rusty and he could practically feel Alec cringing but that didn't matter. He had a girl to rob her heart from.

Yeah sounds better when you-

Just. Never mind.

* * *

 _I'll never give up, never one of my dreams_

Chloe was slowly awoken by the soft electric guitar and to be honest pretty out of tone voice for this particular song.

Yeah she'd had better mornings.

Christ sake it was fucking a quarter to seven.

Even she wasn't going to be up that early.

She got out of bed and ignored the song that was playing outside. Must be some loverboy, serenading his girl on the lake.

Fat Amy did it, there shouldn't be a problem or any discussions about that further.

 _Deep inside, is my love still alive? And god only knows, that I can't let you go_

Hold the fucking phone.

Nowhere in the whole fuck is this going to be possible.

She put on a robe and rushed towards the window. Hanging outside of it and almost exploding out of irritation when she saw that it was Tom. Serenading _her._

He had been trying, non-stop, for the past _two_ weeks to get back together.

They weren't even together in the first place god sake.

The redhead rolled her eyes when she saw his face light up. Now normally it would've made her day to see him smile at her in that way but with the years, she accepted that she and Tom would never work out and decided to just keep it physical.

I mean surely he would've been satisfied with that.

* * *

 _When I'm in love, it'll be for better. I gave you my heart, forever and ever_

Tom was straining and he knew it.

He also was ignoring the Bella's heads popping out of the windows and downright laughing at him as he poured his heart out to the redheaded Bella.

Then he finally saw the girl that he had been hoping for looking out of the window. He grinned big, hoping that this attempt was finally going to get through her.

She came out of the front door and he could've screamed out of joy

 _No arms can ever hold you more than I do_

He opened up his arms, stretching them out towards the redhead as he made overdramatic faces.

 _No man can ever love you, no it's true_

Okay she seemed offended by that line but hey, he got her to leave the Bella house to go to him. That alone was enough.

 _No arms can ever hold you more than I do_

He stepped forward and gave her the bouquet of roses, which she reluctantly accepted. _Another score!_

 _You came to me from heaven, girl it's true_

He began dancing around her, doing funny moves and pulling weird faces. Chloe was looking uncomfortable and was avoiding his gaze the whole time.

 _And if I ever lose your love_

The Bella's had joined their captain now and were looking amused at the whole scene. Alec was trying to concentrate on the chords. It wasn't everyday when you saw multiple beautiful girls standing in only their pajamas.

 _If I ever lose your heart_

Tom got on his knee and made beating gestures on his chest, quickly standing up as he finished the move. He could hear multiple girls either snort, cackle or guffaw.

 _Oh baby, I'm dying for your love_

He ended on a horrible note. Literally.

The girls were trying to contain themselves while Chloe was just blinking at him with a pained expression on her face.

She approached him and he had his arms out, panting as he waited in anticipation. "Tom… look you're a great guy but we can't-"

"Hey babe, what's all this fuss about?" A short brunette had put her arms around Chloe's waist from behind. She was clad in workout clothes and slightly sweaty. Meaning she probably just came back from her run.

The Bella's finally screeched and they all marched inside, chattering among themselves and of course the occasional guffaw or cackle was heard all the way into the house, even when the door slammed shut behind the last entering Bella.

Tom stood there shocked. _A girl!? Shower titanium girl!?_

"Hey baby, yeah, I think you remember Tom?" The redhead asked as she pecked the brunette girl on the cheek. The girl ooh'd and turned to him "you're the ass whose been bothering my girlfriend for the past two weeks?" Tom scoffed and looked at her arrogantly "I'm not bothering her. Just trying to win her heart. What about you shortcake? This is just some dumb 'oh I'm a lesbian so he won't bother me anymore' trick. Well you can stop the façade now."

"First off, it's Beca. Second. Wow, big words coming from somebody with such tiny balls. Thirdly. You should stop harassing my girlfriend and me pal. I'm not really appreciating it." Beca got in front of Chloe and crossed her arms. Glaring at the boy when he puffed himself up.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it huh?" he sounded unsure. Maybe it was because of the pressure or because of the fact that Chloe had moved on. Definitely not because the girl was kind of intimidating. No way.

The brunette girl chuckled. "Well I could call security, accuse you of harassment and have you filling a restraining order from all the Bella's. We've been following you Tommy boy. You're not looking to well on the evidence. I suggest you pack up your shit and fuck off dude."

Alec had been long gone and Tom was left there. Looking lost and slightly terrified. He did admit that he was a bit too passionate when it came to getting Chloe to give him a second chance.

"We're not done here!" Tom yelled as he backed away from the two girls. looking longingly at the redhead, but she was busy looking at Beca with a look of pure adoration and love. He envied the tiny brunette.

"Oh yes I think we are boy. Come on babe, I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" he saw Beca wink at the girl of his dreams. "Sure Becs" the redhead giggled and took the brunette's hand, walking inside the house together with big smiles on their faces.

"By the way you're so hot when you're worked up." Was the last thing he'd possibly ever hear from his dream girl again.

Sighing he looked up and was met with the sight of Beca undressing Chloe. That should've been him, but as always he was too late.

And as Beca removed Chloe's rings without a hitch, he knew he was done for.

Those rings were of unknown big worth to her, he didn't know why and how, she never told him, but she never took them off. Not even to shower with him.

He scratched the back of his head as he pursed his lips nodding in acceptance and defeat he turned around and walked away without looking back.

 _Guess that a man really couldn't ever love her._

 _If she's found a woman who makes her a thousand times more happy than any man ever could._

* * *

 **Okay so I kind of feel sorry for Tom now XD**

 **I'm such a dick :D**

 **But I'm also still gagging so. No :/**

 **Dearie guest I'll be working on your Beca overdue baby momma prompt ASAP :3**

 **Also thank you** **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** **for your very kind reviews! :D**

 **And sorry for the short while I was gone. My computer and my mango smoothie kissed each other. I had to pray and hope that my computer would get out of his love induced coma. I don't blame him though it was a very delicious smoothie.**

 **See ya'll next time and don't forget to drop some suggestions, I'll gladly write them for ya ;D**

 **You're the one I want Pt. 2 is also going to be uploaded soon so stay tuned for that one ;3**

 **(Song used: No arms could ever hold you by Chris Norman)**

 **~M**


	12. You're the one I want Pt 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long you guys D: I have to focus on school too! Thanks for understanding and the patience :)**

* * *

"Chlo! Come on we're going to be late!" Beca screamed for her girlfriend as she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" the redhead ran out of her dorm and flew into her girlfriend's arms.

Chloe had been in college for a year now and it was kind of though with the long distance and all but the pair always made sure to make it work. They had schedules for visits and sometimes even surprised each other. Beca still had two years of high school and every year she shocked new students with the fact that her girlfriend already went to college.

The redhead pressed a kiss to Beca's lips and pulled back, grabbing her duffle bag and linking her arm with Beca's "Took you long enough" the brunette rolled her eyes playfully with a smile on her face. Chloe stuck her tongue out to her and Beca laughed.

They made their way to Chloe's car and packed it. Beca climbed in the passenger's seat and Chloe went to the driver's.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend "Ready to go?" the brunette smiled at her and nodded, grabbing Chloe's hand to place a kiss on it "Let's go to your parent's house babe" she winked and grinned at the little giggle that the redhead let out at the adorable act of her girlfriend.

 _Still sounded good even after five years._

* * *

"LOVING~ FEELING~ MAKE ME LONG FOR YOUR KISS!" Beca smacked her girlfriend lightly on the arm "Stop torturing me woman!" The brunette was curled up in the passengers' seat, her hands now once again firmly clasped over her ears. Chloe cackled and turned the volume up "GO ON, GO ON, C'MON LEAVE ME BREATHLESS. GO ON, GO ON!"

Beca basically cried when the song was over but Chloe was still humming the tune, the brunette took it upon herself to just stuff her girlfriend's face with snacks.

She also almost combusted out of relief when they finally pulled into the Beale's residence, already seeing Chloe's mom buzzing about in the kitchen. Chloe honked as she parked and her mother's head shot up like a jack in the box.

The couple just got out of the car with their stuff when papa and mama Beale came out of the house to greet them. "Chlo bear! Beca boo! C'mere you two!" Richard Beale, a successful business man who met the love of his life on a business trip! Callie Beale, a free spirited young traveler who got stuck with a business man on an island with the rest of the touring people. Something had sparked between them and, well, the rest is history.

"Mom! Dad!" Chloe ran at them and embraced them in a tight hug, probably cutting their air supply of and her own. Beca chuckled and approached the hugging Beales, gently joining the hug fest when she deemed it safe enough. Beales were unpredictable creatures you know, if you don't watch out you'll be engulfed by all of them.

They all pulled back and helped each other haul the bags upstairs. All chatting about things they've experienced and new things they've discovered. After they dropped the bags off in the guest room, the four made their way back down again and drank some tea and coffee as they waited for the last Beale to arrive.

"Chloreo!? Beckers!?" a squealing voice was heard from the front door and a big ol' drop was heard from the undoubtedly big ass bag the blonde probably had with her.

"We're in the living room sweetheart!" Callie yelled when she heard her oldest daughter wipe her feet on the mat.

Beca looked up when she heard Brooke come into the room. Her breath hitched a bit. She shouldn't have these feelings anymore but damn if the Beale women weren't all absolutely stunning.

Brooke's hair was shorter but still voluptuous, that was all that had really changed on Brooke, she still looked almost exactly like she did when she was still babysitting Beca. The twenty five year old came over and hugged everybody tightly, leaving multiple kisses on everybody's head. "Ooh I missedyouImissedyouImissedyou guys!" she punctuated it with even more kisses.

The little brunette was getting flustered at all the attention she was getting from her former, very huge crush on the oldest Beale. Chloe seemed to have noticed this because she was also turning red, but for a whole other reason.

"So Beckers, how is life treating you these days? 's been a while since we've spoken." Brooke winked and Beca blushed "It- It's good, ye-yeah, ho- how are you?" the brunette was fiddling with a loose thread on her sweater and looked anywhere except for the blonde. It made Chloe boil.

"I'm great! Probably going to see the world soon. I mean, having been offered a job at dad's business is cool and all but I'd rather first be like mom and travel a bit. Hell, maybe I'll also find the one I'm going to marry later on!" Brooke was telling excitedly about her plans for the future and Beca was hanging onto her every word.

Now nobody was looking at the youngest Beale, but if you did, you'd see the green eyed monster making an appearance. Chloe was not at all pleased with the reaction Beca still got with Brooke around. It had been eight months since they'd seen each other because of busy lives and school.

"And so that's why I'm first traveling and then I'll settle down and try to make something of myself!" Brooke proclaimed proudly, making Beca giggle as she looked at Chloe. But when she was met with an unimpressed face, she immediately stopped.

"Beca can I maybe talk with you for a minute?" The brunette gulped and nodded, ashamed of herself that she let herself go like that. The redhead turned to her family "Will you please excuse us?" Chloe then grabbed Beca's arm and practically hauled her up the stairs, into the guest room.

"What the fuck was that Beca!? I've known you for a very long time and I know exactly when you're attracted or interested in something!" The redhead was pacing left and right in front of Beca, aggressively waving her arms in the air and standing as rigid as a stick.

"C-Chlo please, there is nothing going on! I just- I don't know why I still feel this way around her! Okay yes maybe I still have a crush on her but I love you! And only you! Yes your sister well, she just has this kind of magic spell on you but, you're the one I want and nobody can come between that." Beca had grabbed Chloe's hands and was starring her reassuringly in the eyes. Hoping to convey the meaning behind her words.

Chloe sniffled and nodded, grabbing the brunette in her arms and holding her tightly against her, inhaling her vanilla scent as she buried her nose in Beca's neck.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just. I don't want to lose you and I want to be with you for a very long time. You make me so happy and I don't even know what I'd do with myself if we had never gotten together. I love you" The redhead leaned in and tenderly kissed Beca on her lips, savoring the cherry taste of her lip gloss.

"Don't apologize baby, this is my fault, I should've told you sooner and contain myself more around her." The brunette hugged her girlfriend tightly, pressing kisses on her jaw line and slowly letting her mouth descent down her neck.

"Now let me show you just how sorry I am baby girl." Beca grinned wildly as she pushed the redhead back on the bed.

* * *

"I want to thank all of you for coming to this special day, it's been a crazy road and I'm sure it will get even crazier as the days go by. I still remember when they were going at it in the guest room while me, my mom and my dad were waiting downstairs. Oblivious to it until we heard Beca yelling." The twenty year old smirked and raised her glass, promptly fake moaning. "Oh yes Chloe!" gasps rang through the room paired with laughter. Every adult covering the ears of children.

"Anyhow, I also remembered the days where I would see them both staring longingly at each other when the other wasn't looking. Which. Ew." The blonde made a disgusted face and it earned a few chuckles from the crowd. "Then also the day that will forever be marked as the day that I was more than proud of myself. The day that I pushed my wimpy sis to go talk to Beca and get the girl already! It seems ages ago since that day and I'll never forget it." a few people whooped and the two women at the head table were sniffling while holding each other tightly.

"But I have nothing to say, at all, I mean, I still haven't found somebody while they've been going strong for eight years now and pretty sure all the years that are still yet to come. I'm so proud of my baby sister and her new wife for giving me hope that there's still a possibility for me to find my 'the one'. Cheers and congratulations to Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell!" everybody cheered and clinked their glasses together.

The two brides rested their foreheads together and kissed with upturned lips, making them both giggle at how weird it felt.

"I love you Mrs. Mitchell."

"I love you Mrs. Mitchell."

* * *

 **Can I just say: what a lame ass ending? :|**

 **I mean if you liked it, I appreciate that very much :3**

 **Leave some loving devotion and I'll repay you with a new chap! Also this is a continuation from** **cakedinmud** **'s prompt!**

* * *

 **Beca and Chloe are childhood friends but Chloe's about 3 years older. Chloe has an older sister who would babysit Beca and, sometines, both Beca and Chloe. Big sis is about 5-7 years older than Chloe. (8-10 years older than Beca) and Beca has the biggest crush on Chloe's older sister. Like huge crush in an "I-will-marry-you-when-I-grow-up" kind of way.**

 **Bechloe grew up and they eventually got together but Chloe gets jealous each time her sister is around because Beca acts like a blubbering idiot around her. And yes, Beca would openly admit that she still has the biggest gitl crush on big sister Beale and this drives Chloe crazy.**

 **But of course at this point it is just a harmless crush because Beca is in love with Chloe. She just enjoys teasing Chloe and pushing her buttons hehe**

 **Bonus: Big sister Beale officiates their gorgeous wedding years later :)**

* * *

 **Don't know if it's really what you wanted but I hope you liked it anyways :D**

 **See ya!**

 **~M**


	13. Bun overdue

**Guys you didn't give me much loving last time, where you at? Please love me T_T :'(**

 **Also Beca is a giant bitch in a large part of this, I'm sorry XD**

* * *

"CHLOE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, YOUR CHILD IS ACTING UP!" Beca was laying on her back in pain, doing some breathing exorcizes she'd learned from the prenatal partner yoga. Chloe stumbled into the living room, already hauling the pregnancy pillow with her. "I'm here babe!"

Beca and Chloe never thought that the pregnancy of their first child was going to be like this. First, Beca was the one who wanted to carry the baby and second, the little bit was almost a week overdue.

Though the thing where Beca was the one who wanted to carry the baby? That didn't surprise Chloe. Beca may be a bit stubborn, closed off sometimes and able of saying 'Fuck all of you in the ass with a giant stun gun' with a straight face. She's always wanted to have a baby. Big softy I tell ya.

"Don't worry baby here's your pillow!" Chloe rushed over to her girlfriend and put the giant thing behind her back as she helped the brunette into a comfortable position. "Don't do it for our child! I'm the one who's in pain because of bun! Ugh! You're so inconsiderate about my feelings asshole!" The brunette kept cursing at the redhead but Chloe knew her tiny love didn't mean anything, she'd get fed up too if their little bun was longer in the oven than anticipated.

"Now now honey, you know I wasn't talking about bun." The redhead fluffed up Beca's favorite pillow and put it behind her head, making the brunette sigh in relieve.

They both had decided that they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise, it had earned them groans from practically every family member because now they didn't know what color their presents for little bun should be.

After a few blissful moments on Beca side, her eyes popped open and began to water. "Oh dear I'm so sorry! I didn't mean those things, I love you!" Beca threw herself in Chloe's arms. It jolted her stomach tho and she groaned in pain. Chloe gently laid her back and carefully hugged her. "It's alright love, I know you didn't mean it. I love you."

Beca kept on sniffling for a few minutes while the girls rested in each other's embrace. Chloe on the other hand, was thinking about ways to get bun out of Beca, they wanted to meet bun as soon as possible and it was also taking a toll on Chloe's girlfriend so she pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca on her lips "I'm going to do some work babe, call me if you need me." she pecked Beca's lips again and turned on the TV, handing the remote to the brunette.

The tiny woman happily watched her shows on TLC while Chloe went upstairs to their shared computer and started googling.

* * *

It was now dinner time and Chloe and Beca were sitting in silence at their dining table, scraping of silverware on plates were the only sounds in the room. Chloe cleared her throat and Beca looked at her expectantly. "So babe, I did some research today and I found that by taking walks, it could induce labor, thus resulting in you giving birth and having us meet bun." The redhead smiled brightly at her explanation. Promptly shoving a fork of spaghetti in her mouth. Beca made a face "Chlo you know I hate exorcize, you know that one time where I just started rolling on the ground? Yeah we don't want that again." Beca shoved some salad in her mouth and gagged as she chewed it and swallowed. She looked down at her belly and playfully talked accusing to it. "See what kind of torture you're putting your momma to?" she lightly poked her belly and felt the baby move as she did so. "No, you don't get to complain, you can do that when you get out."

Chloe was smiling adoringly at her little family, it was so cute when Beca talked to their baby like that and she was so proud of her.

"So? How about it? We could go tomorrow morning and if you want, we could ask Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse to join us!" Beca thought about it and absentmindedly stroked her belly as she did so. She sighed as she gave in "Fine, but if my legs give out, you are the one who's going to carry me Beale."

* * *

"Beca fucking move those little ass legs, Jesus I can see now why bun is overdue!" Aubrey screamed at her through cackles. Beca looked up and flipped the bird on her "Fuck you Aubrey it's harder to walk when you're feeling like a whale asshole!" The brunette was panting as she leaned on Jesse, who was looking terrified.

"Becs what do I do when bun comes out! I'm going to faint, oh god how about when your water breaks!? Do I need to go find a bucket!? Do I catch it with my hands!?" Jesse was panicking as he cowered away from the pregnant woman. "Jesse shut up! When it happens just call one of the girls, they'll know what to do you pussy." Beca stalked forward as much as she could with her belly and Jesse helplessly trailed behind her, keeping an eye on the ground to make sure that he could see the water if it broke.

"Babe! Come on put some speed in it! You really have to move those hips!" Chloe was bounding in front of the group with Stacie walking next to her. "Yeah come on preggers, we want to meet bun too you know" the tall brunette winked and went into her backpack, fishing out some trail mix. "Here ya'll go!" she gave them all a trail mix and Beca started practically inhaling hers. "Woah slow down there hobbit, you're going to kill bun." Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde and sarcastically smiled at her "I'll kill you with a bun." Aubrey snorted at the weak comeback and kept on walking, chatting with Chloe when she reached the redhead.

Beca looked around her and saw a butterfly fluttering about. She smiled at it and went over to take a closer look, her eyes never leaving the little bug.

She looked at it from a distance, not wanting to disturb it. "Becs! Becs where are you?" the brunette heard her girlfriend yelling for her, she turned around and waved to get the attention of the searching redhead. Chloe smiled widely at Beca and made her way over.

Just as Beca opened her mouth she felt a very small and light pressure on her belly, so light that she almost didn't feel it.

She looked down and saw the small black and blue butterfly she'd been looking at sitting there on bun's temporary home.

The moment that the little bug touched her belly she felt something run down from between her legs.

Beca looked up and saw Chloe standing mid pause in her step with a shocked impression on her face.

"STAUBREY HER WATER BROKE" was Jesse's voice that first broke the pregnant silence in the quiet clearing.

Beca could practically hear their necks crack as their heads turned to her, the brunette looked on in horror as the liquid streamed down her legs and created a little puddle underneath her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE YOU FUCKS I'M ABOUT TO PUSH A HUMAN OUT OF MY VAGINA!" the butterfly had flown up and flew a circle above Beca's head, before peacefully flying off to a flower.

Everybody immediately got their asses in gear. Jesse carefully picked the cursing brunette up and started to jog as carefully as he could back to the car "JESSE HURRY UP AND BE CAREFUL!" was heard from Beca as the whimpering man was trying his best to get his best friend as soon as possible to hospital.

The girls were still standing there in shock, not really knowing how to survive a birth giving Beca. They shook themselves out of their stupor and quickly followed the two brunettes, trying not to cackle at the ridiculous threats falling form Beca's mouth.

"LADIES, GET GOING. I NEED MULTIPLE PEOPLE IN THERE FOR ME TO MURDER."

"Becs, calm down."

"I'M PUSHING YOUR BABY OUT OF ME BEALE YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT."

A giggle "Whatever butterfly of mine"

* * *

Beca was laying there, panting with sweat on her brow. She was drowsy and briefly closed her eyes as she let a peaceful smile slip on her lips. The brunette opened her eyes and looked down, seeing her beautiful daughter laying in her arms and quietly drinking from her. She looked up and to the side and saw her girlfriend sitting next to her, admiring their daughter with a big smile and teary eyes. Beca looked in front of her and saw her parents and friends standing there with proud, happy faces.

"She's so beautiful"

The brunette looked at Chloe, who was still looking with unconditional love at their daughter.

Beca chuckled and also looked down at her.

"That she is"

"Little Emily Pipevine Mitchell."

* * *

"And that's the story of your name Em" Beca stroked the brunette hair, similar to hers, of her eight year old daughter and smiled as she heard her other daughter and their baby boy squealing in the other room, followed by the beautiful laughter of her gorgeous wife.

Of course Beca had let out the more, uh, explicit details.

Emily grinned at her mama and reached out for Beca "Thank you for naming me so prettily mama!" Beca smiled lovingly at her child and tucked her further in her little princess bed. "Well it's bedtime now little Pipevine of mine, give me a kiss and I'll see you tomorrow." Beca leant forward and Emily planted a big kiss on her mama's puckered mouth. "Goodnight mama! I love you!" Beca giggled "I love you too sweetheart." She waved one last time to her little girl as she closed Emily's bedroom door.

Beca grinned widely as she walked down the stairs

 _My little bun_

* * *

 **This prompt was requested by a** **Guest** **!**

 **Okay so maybe I had to update a bit more I'm sorry :'3**

 **Nah just kidding ya'll! See ya next time ;3**

 **~M**


	14. The Fast and Car wash

**Chapter to make it up to ya ;D**

* * *

"Aubrey fucking shut the fuck up and help me you bitch" Beca sneered at her best friend as the blonde kept snorting and cracking up at the ridiculous plan that Beca had forged in her head.

Beca's hobby was expensive okay? DJ'ing isn't cheap.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Beca's foul mouth "if you ask nicely I might maybe help you" the brunette scoffed and flipped Aubrey the bird. Aubrey grinned and grabbed the sign that Beca had spent the whole night on making.

'CAR WASH'

"wow how creative and original Becs." The brunette guffawed and slapped Aubrey's ass. "I don't care, I only don't give you as much shit today because your father let me use your family's gas station for this." Beca grabbed a bucket and filled it up at the faucet to the side of the building. She pulled her white, greased shirt off and looped it through her jean shorts' belt loop as the bucket filled itself with water. Leaving her in her black bikini top and her ripped jean shorts.

Aubrey whistled at her when she walked past her with a sponge and some soap. "who are you trying to seduce Mitchell?" The blonde smirked as she leaned against one of the pumps. "I fucked your mom" Aubrey gasped and smacked her friend across the head with a greasy towel.

Beca laughed and put her hands on her sides. "Alright Posen, strip, we need to attract testosterone or something like that."

"You're such a lesbian Becs"

"Aw Aubs don't Bi like that."

"Shut up elf."

"Ha, I won cunt."

"Shut up cock-avoider"

"Never, both fucker"

* * *

"Dude this is taking more out of me than necessary." Beca panted as she waved at the guys who were racing away in their freshly washed car. Aubrey was sitting on a beach stool, waving herself some cool wind with a paper fan. "You're doing great Becs." The blonde said absentmindedly as she turned the page of her magazine. Beca rolled her eyes at her friend and changed the water in her bucket.

She looked up at the scorching sun and puffed out a long breath of air. "Aubrey make yourself useful and get us some water." Aubrey scoffed but still stood "I am useful little shit stain." Beca laughed "Yeah whatever Medusa." The blonde went in the little gas station store and grabbed some water out of the fridge.

Beca went back to her car wash station and waited for the next customer. There was a loud engine roar from the other end of the street. A bright blue 1955 Ford Thunderbird came racing around the corner which was followed by another loud roar. There not far behind the Thunderbird came a matte black Ford Mustang racing and trying to get past the Thunderbird.

The brunette could see the drivers better as the cars came closer. The Thunderbird seemed to be occupied by two girls, the one who was driving had stunning red hair and the other one had luscious brunette hair. The mustang held two guys, a blonde who drove the car and a brunette guy sat next to him.

Aubrey had come out of the little shop and looked frowning at the commotion on the street. The cars were fast approaching, I took a few steps back, not wanting to be run over if they decided to fill their tanks. They were now almost at the traffic light, which had now sprung to orange.

Beca began to understand their little game. Whoever got past the traffic lights first before it sprung to red, won their little race.

Now that the cars were closer she could see their facial expressions. The girls' expressions were confident and determent while the boys' expressions were frustrated and desperate. Beca decided to take part a little, maybe get their attention with something. Judging from their cars they seemed pretty loaded.

She raced to the middle of the road from where she stood in a right line. The gas station was a good bit away from the traffic light so Beca would be safe for the cars that were racing towards her.

Beca pulled her shirt from her belt loop and started to wave it at the racers. She saw the pearly whites of the girls as their car seemed to go even faster.

Aubrey had calmly walked to Beca with the sign and held it up, not really interested in what was happening but wanting to help her little asshole friend.

The cars roared as they approached and were now neck on neck. On the last moment the Mustang seemed to fail and slowed down, the girls could hear the other girls' cheer from out of the Thunderbird.

Both cars honked their horns and the blue Thunderbird came back to the gas station, pulling into it and stopping at Beca's car wash.

The window rolled down and Beca went over, leaning against the roof of the Thunderbird as she leaned down to talk to the racer.

Her breath hitched when she saw the redheaded driver

She had eyes that were even bluer than her car, her hair was even more stunning from close by and her smile was even brighter than her rims.

Beca opened her mouth and took a deep breath "Hi" _God damn it Beca Jesus._

The redhead grinned at her and the brunette next to her was smirking knowingly at their exchange. Beca heard Aubrey approach from behind her. "Becs what are you doing you sloth. Get. To. It" Aubrey clapped her hands with every word and went back to her chair.

Beca grumbled at the blonde and mockingly echoed her. Her head whipped around when she heard giggles from the car. The brunette grinned goofily at the sounds of the two girls but found herself starring at the redhead.

 _Okay Mitchell, this is your chance._

"So miladies, what can I do for you?" the girls shared an impressed look that clearly said 'my my a gentleman' "Well since you're a carwash I'd like for you to wash my baby" The redhead grinned at me and got out of the car.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the girl came out of the car, first her low cut light green spaghetti strap tank top showed itself, followed by short jean shorts that covered the top of her never ending and tanned legs. She scuffed her Vans a few times against the ground and then came from behind the door, carefully shutting the door she stood in front of me with her hand held out.

"Hi there, I'm Chloe Beale!" Chloe grinned at the girl. Beca carefully smiled back and gently grabbed her hand, bringing it to her mouth and lightly kissed the back of it. The redhead blushed lightly and Beca shyly smiled up at her. "My name is Beca Mitchell, it's a pleasure to meet you" The brunette straightened herself and looked at the other side of the car when she heard the other girl get out of the car.

"And I'm Stacie Conrad." The tall, very beautiful brunette flashed Beca a brilliant smile. The smaller brunette went to answer her when she heard a chocking sound from behind her. Beca turned around and saw Aubrey, recovering from a spit take. The blonde coughed and hacked as she tried to get some air in her lungs. Her face was turning red and Beca rushed over to slap her a few times on her back.

Chloe and Stacie were grinning in amusement at their antics and Aubrey abruptly stood. Stalking over to the race girls while pulling off her shirt and grabbing her bucket with a sponge in it. "Beca. Get your ass to the car, we have to clean their baby." The blonde was bright red and it wasn't because of the sun, if the glances she kept stealing of Stacie were anything to go by.

* * *

"Aubrey stop staring at Stacie and help me get the water on the roof, I'm not long enough!" Beca complained as she once again caught Aubrey staring at Stacie who was messing with her nails in the car. The tiny brunette couldn't help but also look into the car to see the redhead smirk at her, her eyes half lidded and drifting over her body. Beca gulped and blushed but bit her lower lip, deliberately stretching and relishing in the way how Chloe's pupils dilated.

"Who's staring now Mitchell?" Beca looked to the side and saw Aubrey look at her with a raised brow and an unimpressed expression. The brunette scoffed and threw a sponge at Aubrey's face, laughing at the noise it made when it hit the blonde's face.

While Beca was still laughing, Aubrey had grabbed a wet rag and rolled it up, whipping it out to Beca and landing the tip precisely on her ass.

"OW! You fuckface, you're in for it now dude!" Beca went and grabbed the hose and aimed it at an giggling and cowering Aubrey who was shaking her head. The brunette ignored her silent pleading and grinned wildly as she turned the hose on, chasing Aubrey around as she tried to run away a bit.

After a while of chasing each other and making each other wet, they continued their original task. Because of their little water fight, the car didn't need to be washed off so they continued to polish it. They wiped away their sweat as they looked satisfied at their work.

Beca walked over to Chloe's side and knocked on the window. It slowly went down and Beca was met with the two girls, biting their lower lips and looking at their interest respectively with half lidded eyes and even more dilated eyes.

Both racer girls came out of the car and walked over to the car washers. Chloe reached Beca and reached into her pocket, getting her wallet out she stuffed two one hundred dollar bills in Beca's bikini top with a white strip of paper tucked into the bills. "Thanks for that lovely show Becs, I really want to see you again. Maybe dinner sometime?" The redhead grabbed the tiny brunette by the waist and brought her closer to herself.

Beca bit her lower lip and leaned into Chloe, teasingly pushing their noses together. Chloe giggled and carefully pressed an open mouthed kiss to Beca's jaw, the tiny brunette had tilted her head and her eyes slipped close at the feeling of it.

The tiny brunette opened her eyes and saw Aubrey very much in the same situation, only she was a bit more blushy.

Beca only nodded dumbly as the redhead let go of her and yelled for Stacie to come with. The racer girls got into the car and waved one last time at the blonde and brunette with a flying kiss.

Both girls who were left there, starring after the car with dreamy expressions. Immediately they turned to each other and squealed as they both showcased their tips and the additional numbers.

"Becs ohmygod they're both so hot _and_ have an awesome taste in cars, I think I'm in love." Aubrey was dramatically swooning and Beca laughed at her antics.

Just as they were about to clean up their mess, they saw the matte black Mustang pull up. The window rolled down and the girls were met by the two guys, trying to grin charmingly at the girls. "Soo, we saw the kind services that you gave our rivals, how about you two help us get lucky?" The blonde dude with a British accent asked.

The girls both scoffed and continued packing up "Sorry boys, the only 'kind service' I'll be showing you is how to get the fuck away from my family's tank station." Aubrey said sweetly as Beca casually walked up to them with the hose. "Oh hey Aubs, I'm not sure if the hose is still connected, I'm just gonna test it out." She was dangerously close to the car, which still had the window rolled down.

The boys in the car slowly began to catch on, on what the small girl meant. The blonde scrambled to close the window but he was too late. Beca had turned the hose on and sprayed both the boys and some of the interior of the car.

"You bitch!" both guys exclaimed as they tried to safe everything they could. "Big mouth for little boys who got their asses handed by girls, hm?" Beca smirked smugly at the scowling guys and sarcastically waved at them as they drove away.

Aubrey was grinning as she put the last few things away. "Come on Becs, we have hot dates to attend to!"

Beca chuckled as she put her shirt back on

 _Vin Diesel didn't hold a flaming hot exhaust pipe to Chloe Beale_

* * *

 **Hey guys :D**

 **Here's a new chap! Hope you like it and don't forget to give me some loving and devotion ;3**

 **~M**


	15. Bon appéTit baby

**This one is for** **cakedinmud** **! Hope I satisfied your craving for this prompt and I hope you'll enjoy it! Sexy times ahead ;)**

* * *

"C'mon Chloe we've been walking around here since eleven, it's almost two now!" Beca whined as she reluctantly let herself be dragged around by her redheaded girlfriend.

Chloe had once again convinced Beca to go with her to the mall for some shopping. The brunette refused at first, but her being more whipped than whipped cream, eventually gave in.

So that's how Beca found herself walking for almost three hours now, pretty sure that her feet were going to fall off any second now. "Don't be such a party pooper babe! Just a few more shops and then we're done okay?" Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca on her cheek, giggling when she saw Beca blush. The brunette grumbled but smiled at Chloe when the redhead looked at the shops. She loved that girl to death.

"Oh Becs! Look!" The tiny brunette looked up and saw Chloe excitingly pointing at a food court, but not just a food court, no, it was one of those 'super healthy change your eating style' bullshit things.

But… nevertheless Beca went with it anyway because seriously, if it made her girl happy then she'd do anything to keep her that way.

The redhead grabbed her girlfriend once again and began their track to the court.

As they were approaching the court a group of well, very, let's say, _endowed_ women came around the corner. Chloe was obvious until they came close enough, feeling Beca turn her head toward the crowd of girls that came towards them.

She looked at Beca and her face morphed in one of disbelief when she saw Beca smirk slightly, subtlety gliding her eyes over the girls' bodies. Lingering at their chest areas. Chloe looked down at her own breasts. She wasn't flat or anything but she sure as hell wasn't as endowed as those girls.

But really though, every time they took group photo's, Beca would lean her back into Chloe, screaming about how in every photo, Chloe's boobs were on her back. Even before they were dating.

Not that either girl was complaining I mean, Beca is a boob man.

Chloe began to feel insecure, sure, she was confident about her body but the moment your significant other checks out other people, it really bruises that self confidence. The redhead let go of Beca and grasped with her right hand, her left elbow.

Beca, who was still a bit distracted, looked around in confusion when she didn't feel the touch of her girlfriend anymore. The brunette began to frantically look around, searching for the head of bright red and immediately ran towards it when she saw her girlfriend speed walking towards the exit.

* * *

 _I fucked up_

Those words were the only thing bouncing around in Beca's mind as she drove them home, Chloe hadn't said a word to Beca throughout the whole drive. Not even when they arrived home and brought the bought stuff inside.

Chloe went up to her office, slamming the door slightly when she entered it, making Beca hunch into herself as the loud bang reached downstairs.

Beca cleared her throat. She knew why Chloe was like this, she knew she fucked up, badly.

The brunette couldn't justify what she did with just mere words, so, she went up the stairs and lightly knocked on the door. "Chlo? Baby?" she decided to take the chance and carefully opened the door, sticking her head into the room and looking around. Finding her visibly very pissed off girlfriend tapping away on the keyboard of her computer.

She glided over towards her girlfriend, letting her hands slide over her shoulders and slightly massaging them. "Babe I'm sorry about what happened in the mall. I don't have an excuse for what I did but I think my actions will speak louder than my words." Beca leaned down and whispered the last sentence sensually into her girlfriend's ear.

The brunette grinned at the shiver she earned with her move "Looks like it's already kind of working, no?" she gently slid her office chair away from her desk and turned it around, making it face her. She straddled the redhead's lap and turned the handle over for the chair to be locked in this position.

"How about I show you just how much of a boob man I am my love?" Beca nipped at her girlfriend's ear. "I am really sorry about doing such a thing baby, I love you and no amount of boobs in the world could change that" she gazed lovingly into the baby blue eyes that belonged to her love.

Chloe finally smiled at her, blushing when she felt Beca glide her hands underneath her shirt. "It's alright babe, I just got worried." Beca shook her head "It's not alright for me to look at other women like that baby, just let me show you how sorry I am, you can be the judge of my regret yeah?" The brunette leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips, immediately, gently kissing her mouth open and slipping her tongue in, in one swift motion.

Beca found herself getting hot so she decided to take her shirt off, revealing her lacy black bra.

The redhead moaned at the sight and leaned in for another kiss, she groaned, loving how good Beca was at it. She pulled back with a blush and a grin formed on her face when she felt the brunette try and get her shirt off. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom babe?"

Beca hummed and without a warning, jumped off of Chloe's lap and picked her up, carrying her all the way to their bedroom. Once she reached their bed, she gently threw Chloe on it, immediately falling on top of her when Chloe landed. The redhead giggled and pulled Beca closer, kissing her when she got her girlfriend close enough.

The brunette reached for the hem of Chloe's shirt, pulling it off and proceeded to let her hands explore the all too familiar but never less exciting expanse of Chloe's soft skin. The redhead moaned and threw her head back, breaking the kiss and allowing Beca to let her mouth roam the slightly tanned skin of her throat.

She pressed open mouthed kisses over her pulse point, sucking pointedly when she felt it beat against her lips, moaning at the feeling of it. Chloe's hands found Beca's hair and buried them in it, pulling slightly when Beca gently bit down on her collar bone. The brunette pulled Chloe into a sitting position, quickly unfastened her bra and flung the article of clothing away once it came off. Her eyes traveled over Chloe's chest like a hungry lion, wanting nothing more than devouring her prey.

The brunette leaned forward and took one nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and lightly flicking her tongue over it as she did so. Chloe moaned at the delicious friction it created and pushed her chest into Beca's mouth, wanting her to take it all, take her whole.

Beca pulled back and lovingly smirked at the state Chloe was in. She was the only one that could reduce Chloe to a state like this and that was how it was going to be for a very long time. Chloe went to make a noise of protest at the sight of her girlfriend still clad in her jeans and bra.

The brunette snickered and gently pushed her girlfriend back "It's all about you tonight baby, don't worry about me. I want to make you feel good." The redhead once again went to protest but Beca quickly took her right nipple into her mouth while her right hand went to her left one, flicking and pinching the tender bud until it was as hard as a pebble.

The redhead was hit with all this friction at once, her insides exploding with pleasure she just managed to hang on "O- Oh Becs" a groan "I- I'm so cl- close ju- just plea- please don'- don't stop." Her voice was breathless as she held Beca's head tightly against her chest, she absolutely lost it when Beca began to hum Titanium.

"OH Beca, fuck! Yes baby!" Chloe almost cried from the pleasure that was coursing through her veins, her lower half stirring in absolute delight at having found the release it so desperately craved. Beca smiled against her girlfriend's chest, making a popping noise as she pulled back from Chloe's chest.

"So I take it that I did a pretty good job?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow and a salacious grin. Chloe's mischievous smirk played on her lips and she coyly looked at Beca as she looked at her with an amused smug expression. "I think you could apologize some more babe" she bit her lip to keep her lustful grin at bay.

Beca's eyebrows rose as she let her hungry gaze roam her girlfriend's body freely. "With pleasure milady" the brunette smirked before leaning over to her girlfriend once again.

* * *

"Beca I can't feel anything in my body anymore." Beca looked over to her very exhausted but satisfied girlfriend. They had just finished the seventh round and not once did Beca let Chloe touch her. At first it had frustrated Chloe, until after round four, she knew it was useless to argue with a stubborn Beca Mitchell in the first place. Doesn't mean she still tries tho.

She grinned and winked at the redhead "Good" the brunette leaned over and stole a quick kiss, carefully turning Chloe and nestling herself behind her girlfriend. The brunette snuggled herself against the taller girl and let out a sigh of contentment, making Chloe giggle as she entangled their legs. "I love you babe" Chloe backed up into her girlfriend at those words "I love you too Becs" Chloe turned around and looked into her lover's stormy blue eyes.

Out of nowhere, Chloe snorted.

Beca raised an amused eyebrow "What's up with you?" Chloe shook her head while quietly laughing. "I should've said this earlier but how funny would it be if I was like 'Bon appéTit baby'" she did it with her best husky voice, half singing half saying it as she did so. Beca just started at her with an unbelieving expression before she smirked. "Well, you certainly did melt in my mouth because of my lovin'"

That earned her a smack on her ass and a laughing 'Shut up' before the both of them settled down and held each other tightly as they both drifted off to a peaceful and blissful sleep.

 _Costumer's always right_

* * *

 **Never have I ever used words for the female chest area this much :D**

 **Hope ya'll liked it tho :3**

 **Here be the prompt!:**

 **Can you maybe do scenes where Chloe gets insecure about her not so big b*** after seeing Beca subtlely check out a bunch of hot chicks with "blessed" bosom hehe. Then Beca pleasures Chloeall night long with nothing else but b*** play. Like, Beca worships Chloe's b*** and makes her climax like, a lot (7 times? Lol) using nothing else but her mouth. Just pllayful banter and hot but playful sexy times.**

 **Also! Shout out to** **Leapyearbaby29** **! Loved your reviews and obviously I'll be busy writing your prompts as soon as possible with the awesomeness that is my writing ;P**

 **~M**


	16. A dream come true

Red hair fell around us like a curtain, hiding us from the light of the full moon that shone through the open curtains. I was on my back, panting from the pleasure that had built itself in me. A certain redhead the reason why that pleasure was there in the first place.

I watched as her chest rose and fell too, her lips slightly opened and pulled in a little smirk. Looking up I saw her eyes on me, taking me in with a lustful gaze. She grinned slightly when she saw me watching her, licking her lips as she let her eyes once again roam over me.

My patience ran out, I reached out and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her down to my lips. I groaned into the kiss, hard and soft in all the right places. Hands began to roam and I felt her hands on my bare chest, teasing the hard peaks as she lingered there. I broke free from the kiss to groan with my head thrown back. Her lips found my neck and I felt a wave of intense heat settle in my lower abdomen. "Chloe…" I moaned as her lips traveled even lower, placing open mouthed kisses on my chest until she reached my nipple.

Her mouth closed around it, my body was already spasming at the pleasure that shot right to my core. I felt her mouth morph into a smile as she nibbled and sucked. Her hands had traveled lower, feeling along my hips and letting out a little whine at the heat and wetness she felt there.

"Beca…" I got even hotter hearing her say my name like that. My own hands slipped down as we both pulled my underwear off. She pulled back, admiring my womanhood, running her fingers through my lower lips as she did so. "Fuck" the pleasure had already grown so far, even the slightest touch almost send me over.

I looked down at her, seeing her look at me with nothing but love in her eyes. I blushed under her intense gaze and offered one of my signature smirks. She smiled at me and abruptly drove a finger in me. I gasped and grasped the sheets underneath us as I moaned at the feeling of being filled by the girl of my dreams and long time best friend.

"Fuck Chloe, please" I was desperate, so close already, all the things she did to me. She hushed me and came up to kiss me on my lips "Have a little patience Becs" she left another peck before going down again.

She thrusted into me, setting a steady pace and adding a second finger. I was lifting my back from the back, trying to guide her to the right spot and let out a cry when she found it. "There oh fuck right fucking there." I didn't have any control over myself I just knew I had to get over the edge. My hands tightened around the sheets and all I could see as I opened my eyes slightly were the lustful blues of the redheaded girl.

"Becs" that's odd "Beca" out of nowhere she began to chant my name "Beca come on!" I was confused, what's up? "Chloe?" I was still lost in the pleasure but I could feel someone shaking me all of the sudden.

"Beca wake up!"

* * *

I shot up in bed, feeling sweat on my forehead. Sighing I closed my eyes and put my hand on my face _a dream… of course it was a dream._ My face contorted in displeasure when I felt the wetness between my legs.

"Had a good dream Becs?"

I jumped at the all too familiar voice, belonging to the girl I dreaded to see after what I'd dreamed.

Slowly I turned to the direction the voice came from. Next to my bed was a smirking, smug looking Chloe with her arms folded. Her eyes showing mischief and something else I didn't really recognize.

"He- Hey C-Chloe, wh- what are you doing h- here?" I awkwardly chuckled, feeling my face heat up and I cleared my throat when my voice cracked at the end of my stuttered sentence. The redhead sat on my bed, still smirking. "I came to wake you up because it's dinner time" I looked over to the clock above the bedroom door and saw that it was six pm. My eyes went wide, I had slept for five hours, damn. I heard Chloe giggle and my head snapped back to her.

"You know I didn't expect to walk into your room and hear you say my name." I gulped and looked anywhere but here "Ah… yeah I uh was having a dream, about uh the Bellas and stuff." I felt my heart beat against my chest and unconsciously clutched at it, genuinely scared that it was going to beat out of my chest.

She hummed and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, still that little smirk in place. _That's my thing damn it._ "You sure Becs? Did I hurt you or something because you were moaning it." a grin then burst out from that smirk. My face grew at least six shades redder and I felt my heart almost leap out through my throat.

"I didn't do that!" I went to put my hands up in surrender when I felt my left hand in my pants.

 _What the actual fuck Mitchell you're so damn bad at this. Now you're fucked. Literally and figuratively._

My head was about to burst from all the blood that had rushed up there. Chloe looked at me with a 'Gotcha' face and I buried my head into my hands, immediately regretting it when I felt my own wetness. "Oh fuck that's fucking gross!" I pulled my hand back and went to wipe my cheek and hand with my blanket.

Chloe's hand shot out unexpectedly and grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly. She brought my hostaged hand to her lips and licked the wet fingers. I gasped at the sight, both in shock and turned on from what she did.

The redhead grinned at me and began sucking, I felt myself get turned right back on again as she went on with her ministrations. She began groaning now as she bobbed her head up and down, even after it was certain that she got it all.

Eventually she pulled back with a small 'pop' and licked her fingers as she looked at me with dilated eyes. I gulped as she bit her lip "you taste so good Becs."

I lost it then and there

Surging forward I grabbed her face and pulled it to mine, kissing her right on the lips. She hummed into it with a smile and I felt myself reciprocate the gesture. Her hands found their way around my waist and I scotched closer when I felt her pull at me. My hands slipped from on her face to her hair, softly threading through the locks and grabbing a fist full of it when her tongue slipped into my mouth.

My mind was in overdrive and everything around us seemed to fade, Chloe pushed me back onto my bed, looming over me as I hit the mattress. Her hair fell around us like a curtain like in my dream. She must've seen it on my face because her eyes lit up in mischief once again. "Did this happen in your dream Becs?" she whispered seductively in my ear and I shivered from the warm breath that hit the shell.

The only thing I could do in that moment was nod and I could hear her snicker in amusement before she pulled back and revealed her all too knowing face.

"What do you say? Wanna make your dreams _come_ true?" she bit her lower lip and I almost got a heart attack from that innuendo. My mind was blank, I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed her again and pulled her down to me. She giggled and once again smiled against my lips "I'll take that as a yes then."

I was already desperately clawing at her clothing and before I knew it, we were both stripped to just our underwear. Chloe was still on top of me and I was, just like in my dream, just admiring her gorgeous body. Her eyes were likewise looking at me, full of lust and utter adoration.

Her hands were starting to travel south but before she could get to the main destination, I stopped them. "Chloe?" I was nervous, what if she said no? What if all she wanted was just to have some fun? Her eyes found mine and she must've seen how nervous I was because she reassuringly smiled at me. Encouraging me to ask her what I've wanted to ask her for a while now.

"Is this a onetime thing? Because I really like you and I want to take you out on dates and hold your hand and give you nice things and-" I was silenced by quiet giggles. Chloe looked at me with amused but loving eyes. "This is certainly not a onetime thing Becs, I've been wanting the same thing for quite some time now."

I stared into her eyes, not believing what I just heard. When I saw nothing but raw honesty in her eyes, I laughed out loud in relief and pulled her towards me, hugging her with all the strength I had. She laughed to and wholeheartedly returned my hug. I pulled back and grinned widely at her, the grin slowly shrinking down into a tender smile while I gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

She was looking at me with nothing but happiness and love, I knew that everything was going to be fucking awesome from this day on.

Then she grinned her naughty grin and I felt myself get dizzy "now where were we babe?" oh god she called me babe.

Just as she was about to lean in, the door went open.

"Cap and co cap! What's taking you two so lo-" in the doorway stood Emily, frozen at the sight before her.

"PORNOGRAPHY!" was all that further left her lips before she fell to the ground, the thump resonating through the room and seemingly to downstairs too.

"Whoa guys! What was that!?

"WHERE!?"

"Damn it Stacie keep it in your pants you damned lesbian succubus!"

"No seriously what was that sound, someone screamed pornography and then fell"

"Who's fucking?"

"Hey guys, have you seen shorty and red?"

"No, Legacy went to get them for dinner about twenty minutes ago"

"…."

" **GOD DAMN IT EMILY!"**

* * *

Chloe and I heard everything that the girls had said. I groaned and let my head fall into Chloe's shoulder. The redhead giggled and stroked my hair while looking at the unconscious body that was Emily.

"You know, I feel like this has happened before" the redhead said as she snickered at my embarrassment. I lifted my head up and looked at Chloe like she was crazy. The redhead feigned innocence but I knew all too damn well. "Don't try to play coy with me Beale, I can read your body language by now. Remember. It's been a while now since you burst into my shower you fucking psycho."

The redhead just grinned at me and dropped a quick kiss on my lips "Not like you were complaining" she trailed off with a seductive voice.

I grinned and shook my head in disbelief, leaning into her for a kiss.

Before I could kiss her though, there were knocks on the door

"Can ya'll stop fucking? We need to make sure Emily didn't die!"

These girls…

* * *

 **First prompt from** **Leapyearbaby29** **!**

Beca has a sex dream of her and Chloe and Chloe is totally topping and she wakes up because Chloe is trying to wake her up. Flustered and stuttering Beca and smirking and teasing and all knowing Chloe! ;) Smut if you want! ;) Set in PP2.

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed and I will be seeing you next time ;)**

 **Also, saw the reference at the end ;D I'm so sneaky :3**

 **~M**


	17. Little babe

**Title sounds cute but the story ain't. Trigger warning guys :'(**

* * *

I was looking down at my hands, I've been shaking for the past fifteen hours now. Still disbelieving. Grieving. Hurting.

I convulsed when I felt my stomach cramp up but there wasn't anything there to get out. My lower abdomen was aching. I hadn't eaten for sixteen hours straight now.

I couldn't

Looking in the mirror I saw what a mess I was. Chuckling humorlessly, almost insane. This whole situation was fucked up. _I am_ fucked up.

My hands fell to my abdomen, once swollen with life, now, empty. A cruel memory of failing my first child. My baby.

A hand came to rest on top of mine and I looked to my left, seeing my wife's sad and tearful eyes watching my fragile and pale form. "It was the baby or you Becs and the doctors did all they could." My heart broke. I wanted my child to live. I already had so much, had such a great live these past twenty seven years. I wanted my kid to have this too.

I licked my dry lips and nodded emotionless. I didn't know how to feel, everything was just empty. I lost the one thing I would love equally as much as Chloe.

Maybe even more

Just a bit more though

And then I felt it, the tears that were coming regardless. I sobbed, big fat and ugly tears ran down my cheeks as I screamed in agony. Chloe's arms were immediately around me, reassuring words were whispered in my ear as she held me tightly.

I had woken up in the middle of the night when I felt something wet trickle down my legs.

I was confused because I wasn't due for another three weeks.

Turning on the lamp beside me I gasped in horror when I saw blood tainting the once white sheets of our bed. I had turned to Chloe and shook her awake while desperately screaming her name. She woke up in a startle and saw the blood, she too gasped in horror and we immediately left for the hospital.

Our baby didn't make it

I let the hurt wash over me like a wave, being married to Chloe really learned you how to heal yourself. Chloe did become a therapist after all.

It didn't make me feel better.

But it did give me hope that maybe someday, we'll have our first child.

Happy, healthy and growing older than me and Chloe, that's all I want

I laid back down on the bed again and sighed while Chloe wiped away my tears, she had been crying too and I reached up to wipe those tears away, smiling for the first time in now seventeen hours.

It was a small smile, nothing much.

But it was something healing for both me and my wife.

I cleared my throat and Chloe gave me a bottle of water, I drank some of it and sighed at the refreshing feeling it gave me as it traveled through my almost dehydrated body.

"We'll make it through this Beca, I promise, we'll have a family." I love my wife so much, she did so much for me.

My lips' corners once again went up, just slightly. "I know Chlo" my voice was raspy and gravely. "Just as long as you're by my side, I know we'll make it." Chloe smiled back and brought my hand that she was holding to her lips, planting a tiny kiss on the knuckles.

I sighed once again and looked up to the ceiling of the hospital room I was in

Chloe joined me on the hospital bed, careful to not jolt me too much as she wrapped herself protectively around me.

 _We're going to make it and you'll always be in our heart little babe_

That was my last thought before I drifted off in the first restful sleep I had in now eighteen hours, Chloe and our little babe on my mind.

* * *

 **This was super short and I can't write angst for shit :D**

 **But I also feel like these sort of fics need to be short and dramatic, like me, waddup 5'2 way too extra crew!?**

 **Hope you liked it though geustie!**

 **I mean… not like that of course :(**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~M**


	18. She F'd me

**To make things clear, in my school, we have to successfully complete a class that's all about art and culture. If we fail, we can't go to the next year and have to do the year over. :D**

* * *

I was ticking my pen against the side of my desk, playing out a beat I had had in my head since the start of my last lecture. I looked up at the board where miss Heartlock had projected the summary of this history lesson. My eyes scanned the text and I already knew all of this, I've always been interested in history and before _she_ happened, I never got less than an A- on a test.

Looking down on my notes I had copied everything that stood on the board and noted Wednesday at the top left in my notebook.

The bell rang and everyone began to pack their stuff "Alright class, have a nice day and be sure to study well, your next test is next Wednesday!" Groans were heard throughout the classroom and miss Heartlock couldn't help but giggle at the annoyed thirteen and fourteen years old students.

I was about to sling my backpack on my shoulder and follow the stream of students outside to freedom when I was stopped my miss Heartlock's voice.

"Ms Mitchell, a moment please." I gulped. The class was filling out and I stood up, heading over to miss Heartlock. "Yes ma'am?" I shifted nervously on my feet while looking at her desk, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Miss Heartlock looked at me with a concerned expression once I had the courage to look up at her. "Beca I wanted to talk to you about your grades." She took out a paper where a red and circled 'F' was sitting in the top right.

I grimaced at the grade _it's worth it, c'mon Mitchell._

"I'm very surprised and disappointed Beca, you are one of the best students in my class, never getting anything less than a A-! What's happened?" she looked at me curiously and I gulped while nervously looking away. "We- Well I guess I just didn't uh get it?" Miss Heartlock looked at me with a disbelieving expression, fully well knowing that that couldn't be the case. Heck. Sometimes we even sat together to talk about random history facts.

Miss Heartlock was an amazing woman, she was very supportive of her students and believed in every single one of them. She even got one of the stoners to stop smoking and the last I've heard from that person is that they were accepted into Harvard.

"Look Beca, you are absolutely brilliant in history, you don't have to tell me what's going on but please try to better yourself. You've chosen my class as a replacement for art and culture, which you need to get to next year. I don't want you to stay in eight grade" she finished with a teasing smile and a little wink. I slightly grinned at her while shrugging my shoulders. I didn't like to talk much alright?

"So, I'm assigning someone from the tenth grade to tutor you. Are you familiar with Chloe Beale? She's one of my best students in tenth grade so you'll be in great hands! I'll inform her as soon as possible." I nodded and bit my lip, trying to hide my building excitement. I mean, who gets excited about being tutored for god's sake. "Yeah, I'd like that very much miss Heartlock, thank you."

Oh boy was I familiar with Chloe Beale

The first time I met her was about a month ago.

* * *

I was sitting underneath a tree behind the school, just listening to some music and making some unfinished homework. Opening up my laptop I made some adjustments on the mix I was making. I seemed to have been a bit too distracted by the mix because I felt a tap on my shoulder and I took my headphones off.

With a scowl on my face I was ready to give this person a piece of my mind, at least, until I fully turned around and saw who exactly had tapped me on my shoulder.

An angel

A girl, definitely about two years older than me, stood over me. The midday sun hit her from almost right above her, her beautiful red hair glowing, giving her an orange halo around her head. Her mouth was turned into a friendly grin, perfect teeth on full display and her eyes were even bluer than the sky. They were filled with warmth and amusement, a bit of mischief mixed in there too.

I felt myself become red, gulping I couldn't do anything but stare into those blue eyes. "Hi!" the redheaded girl chirped as she squatted to my height. My heart skipped as she spoke, her voice was like the most beautiful music. "H- Hello" I said nervously, messing with the hem of my shirt.

The redhead giggled and held out a hand, I shyly took it and she hauled me on my feet. _Damn this girl is strong_

"The bell went about a minute ago, don't you have a class to go to?" she asked me. My eyes grew as I quickly whipped out my phone and looked at the time. I had exactly four minutes to get to my class. "Shit!" I started to pack all my things in my bag and stood up straight, facing the redhead. "Thank you miss!"

 _Beca what the fuck are you serious she's only two years older, miss!? Really!? Fucking really!?_

The redhead outright laughed now "Please I'm no miss. I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale. I'm in tenth grade." She held her hand out again and I grasped it with a small smile, shaking it delicately.

"Chlo! C'mon we have to get to our next lecture!" a blonde I didn't recognize called for the redhead and Chloe turned around to yell an affirmative to the blonde. "Sorry sweets, gotta get to my class. You should get going too" Chloe winked at me and I could feel my face heat up again.

Before I could say anything, the redhead had turned around and waved at me as she ran up to the blonde, the pair of girls walking into the school together.

I stood there in a daze, a gorgeous girl had come and talked to me! Me!

The slam of the school door smacked me out of my stupor and I quickly ran off to me next lesson, seeing as I now had about two minutes to get to it.

* * *

Since that day I've been seeing Chloe everywhere.

No I didn't follow her around

Not most of the time anyway

Well what would you do when you crush on someone?

Thought so.

One day, about two weeks earlier, she was in the library, talking to miss Heartlock. I was there pretending looking at the thriller section. It was the section that was closest to the two women and I slightly hid behind the bookcase so they wouldn't notice me.

"Chloe thank you so much for signing up for the tutor club!" Ah the tutor club. It was exclusively for students from the upper classes. You see, students couldn't just pick a tutor. Teachers picked out someone from the tutor club that was suitable for the class you were struggling in, and assigned them to you, giving that you let them tutor you of course.

"It's absolutely no problem miss Heartlock, I'm glad I can help! Do I need to fill in a form or something? I heard from other students that you need to do that in order to be assigned correctly to the struggling students." Chloe looked at miss Heartlock with curious and interested eyes. The blonde teacher nodded "That would be smart yes, come to my classroom after your last lecture, I'll have a form set up for you and you can take it home with you to really think about what you can and can't do"

Chloe nodded and thanked miss Heartlock again, waving at the teacher as she left the library.

Since that day I had this plan. Fuck up history, get tutored by Chloe since I knew she excelled at history due to maybe seeing the form she submitted to miss Heartlock, and hang out with the amazing redhead more.

I'm shy alright? And I'm sure as hell not getting anywhere near a group of tenth graders, they're terrifying.

Well except Chloe

* * *

I was standing in front of Chloe's house, nerves coursing through my body as I kept on straightening my wrinkles clothes with my right hand and kept a little gift in my left hand, before reaching up and pushing on the doorbell. Today was Friday and Chloe had asked me to go to her house after my last class for tutoring, because she had a special room for it (I know, what the fuck, still kinda cute though). I looked down at my watch and saw that it was about two pm. _Haw yeah! Perfect timing Mitchell!_

Miss Hearlock had informed me more about Chloe, she was sixteen but had turned seventeen today, that's why I had the gift and she was also vice-president of our school's theater club. She also led a choir for fourth and fifth graders, did charity work at the local retirement home and still managed to keep her grades nothing less than B-

Do you get why I'm crushing on her?

Well aside from the fact that she's also absolutely bloody gorgeous

I heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and I immediately straightened myself, putting up my nicest smile. The door opened and there stood Chloe Beale with a wide grin, her eyes brightening up as she saw me. I blushed when I noticed her looking appreciating at my clothes. "Hey there mysterious girl! We meet again huh" she winked at me and I gulped nervously. I could practically feel my pupils become little hearts.

"Y- Yeah" I chuckled nervously and Chloe cooed at my shyness "I- I'm no mysterious girl though, c- call me B- Beca, Beca Mitchell." She looked surprised at my half confident come back and then looked at me amused when she realized I had copied her greeting from weeks ago. "C'mon in Beca Mitchell" she swept her arm into her house with a cheesy half grin.

I stepped in and took in her house, it was a pretty big house but nothing too extra. Chloe's family for sure was healthy though. "Follow me Becs, the room is right upstairs!" I followed the redhead upstairs to the door that read 'tutor chamber' and we entered it.

Again, damned adorable

The room was nothing special, it was a decent sized room with a few bookcases filled with school books and there was a board on the right wall. The room itself was decorated with all sorts of educative stuff and things to support better studying. In the middle of the room stood a table with two chairs, on the table laid history books from eight grade.

"Go sit on one of the chairs Becs and put your books on the table, I'll be with you in a sec" the redhead left the room again and I went to one of the chairs, putting my books on the table.

Chloe came back a few minutes later with some drinks and snacks, a woman after my heart. She approached me with a smile and got a curious look on her face when she saw me hiding something behind my back. "Whatcha got there Becs?" the nerves returned and I scratched the back of my neck with my right hand.

I pulled it from behind my back and presented it to her "For you, happy birthday Chloe" I said, my voice small and cracking a bit from the nerves. Chloe's eyebrows scrunched together and her right hand flew to her mouth, probably trying to keep the 'aww' in.

She grabbed my gift and unwrapped it, a jewelry box revealed itself. I had bought it from my own pocket money that I earned with my side job at the store.

Chloe opened the box and it revealed a silver bracelet with little pendants on it. An F note, comedy and tragedy, a book with history on it, a G note fused into a heart and last but not least a subtle little heart, smaller than the others. In the heart were the initials C + B. It was perfect, she could write it off as Chloe Beale and not Chloe + Beca, which, may be something I want to happen.

The redhead squealed when she saw my gift, immediately and surprisingly skillfully put the bracelet on and jumped at me, pulling me tightly against her chest "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou Becs!" I grinned at her happiness and blushed when she kissed me on my cheek.

Before she pulled back though, I felt her mouth close to my ear, practically feeling the cheeky grin. "Just so you know, I like you too, wanna be my date for my birthday party tonight?"

* * *

I had to beg my dad to let me go, but, to my delight, Chloe covered for me and told me she wouldn't mind having me over for a sleepover. Dad was Chloe's English teacher, a class she also excelled in so he trusted her.

My girlfriend is so damn smart

Also, Take notes dude because _this_ is how you get F'd

Sincerely, Beca Mitchell

I closed Jesse's yearbook and winked at the dude, he now was in grade eight and I was in tenth. The brunette boy ecstatically took the book and bounded off, making me chuckle at the doofus, he was never shy.

A car honked and I looked at the source, seeing my girlfriend sitting in her baby blue mini cooper. Chuckling I jogged over to her, got in the car and leaned over the console to give her a kiss. She hummed into it and I sat back again, making myself comfortable. "Ready to go babe?" she asked me.

I looked at her left wrist, the bracelet that had gained pendants over the years, still sitting there. Grinning I looked my girlfriend in the eyes, the warm feeling of love filling me as I took in my breathtaking woman "Always, love" I grasped her right hand and brought it to my mouth, gently kissing it.

She giggled at my gesture and backed out of the school's parking lot, riding off to wherever Chloe would take us.

 _Thanks for that F miss Heartlock_

* * *

 **Whooo there it is me loves! This one is for** **Leapyearbaby29** **once again ;)**

 **Hope you liked it and please leave some lovin'! ;D**

 **I also apologize for the last chapter :(**

13-14 year old Beca gets tutored by 16-17 years old Chloe and purposefully fail her grades so she can hang out with Chloe. Beca also has a crush on Chloe that plays a part in her failing her grades purposefully. AU. (A/N: I titled this prompt 'Getting C's So I Can Look At Your C's' for other ships I used this Prompt for) (You can use the title if you want but other writers may use this so I don't know if everybody should have the same title. Lol. 😂)

 **~M**


	19. The best thing that's ever been mine

**Sorry for not uploading as much as I used to guys :( had to get away a bit because writing** (which I do inside due to my laptop being from 2010 and not being able to function without constant battery supply) **started to affect my health and relationships. :)**

* * *

Beca was laying down in her bed that she shared with her wife of thirteen years, the redhead was laying with her head on Beca's shoulder as she let her fingers draw shapes on the brunette's exposed stomach. Chloe looked up at her wife and bit her lip as she smiled, despite the crow's feet next to her still beautiful as ever deep blue eyes and the wrinkles obtained over the years, she still looked absolutely breathtaking to Beca.

It was still dark outside and the alarm clock on the nightstand read half past five. They had about an hour until they had to wake their three children for school

"Do you remember when we first met Becs?" Beca smirked, her mind immediately drifting to the shower incident. A soft slap to her side made her bark out a laugh as she pulled her giggling wife closer "Not that time silly, and we even met before that." The redhead stuck her tongue out and Beca leaned in, softly nuzzling her nose against Chloe's.

The redhead giggled and sighed in content as her wife placed soft kisses on her cheek "Yeah of course I do my love, you meant at that restaurant you worked at, right?" Chloe nodded and nuzzled into Beca "Tell me again babe" the brunette hummed and held her wife tighter "Fine but only if you help me along the way" Chloe nodded against her.

* * *

She entered the little restaurant, where she would wait for her dad. He had asked her for lunch and gave her the address to his favorite place. She shrugged and agreed but didn't particularly looked forward to it.

After searching for a nice place to sit, she found a table by a window and dumped her jacket around the chair. Sitting down she reached for the menu and let her eyes scan the dishes that they served. As she was contemplating between a steak or a cheeseburger, somebody cleared their throat and she looked up, her breath immediately leaving her as she did so.

Standing there was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her red hair was put up in a braided surf bun with a few locks hanging out here and there. Beautiful blue eyes looked at her with warmth and her smile, gosh her smile was something that could make the grumpiest and most pessimistic person in the universe smile _back_.

Beca knew her jaw was hanging and rightfully so because damn she could've been Aphrodite's daughter.

The redhead whipped out a little note block with a pen and pulled the pen out of the rings. "Hello there! I'm Chloe and I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I get you something to drink?"

Her voice oh god it made Beca go in a near cardiac arrest from how sweet and melodic and oh god it was.

Beca, finally getting out of her stupor, shook her head and made some confused noises. "Uh y-yeah cou-could I get a your number p-please?" Okay that wasn't what she wanted to say, she was actually fantasizing about being this al suave Casanova, asking her for her number all smoothly but what the fuck what was _that._

"UH! I-I mean no-not your _number_ HA! You can't drink numbers psh. Silly ol' Beca! Wait! No I'- I'd love your number actually but oh god this is going fantastic! CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME WATER."

Beca was red in the face with her hands gently slammed down on the table and her face sporting a perfect 'dear caught in headlights' look. Mentally face palming herself when she noted her unneeded raise of voice at the end of her awkward and not at all attractive rambling.

The redhead looked amused, surprised and shocked all at once and Beca flushed even more when she started giggling. After the redhead calmed down she wrote something on the little note block and ripped it off, handing it to Beca after she was done. "You're cute Beca, and of course you can have my number. Costumer's king after all." Chloe winked and it made Beca's knees buckle even though she was sitting down.

"Now what can I actually get for ya?"

* * *

The wives were giggling at the end of the story and eventually calmed down, Beca reached for Chloe's hand and clasped their fingers together. "You looked absolutely breathtaking that day, you still do" Beca brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Chloe's hand.

Chloe's eyes grew sad. "But you still got stood up by him babe…" Chloe leaned up and kissed her wife's forehead. The brunette frowned and looked down. "Well, he was careless, that's for sure." She looked up to the ceiling, a telltale sign that she was trying not to cry. "I'm still surprised that we even made it this far babe, you know what I used to think about love." They chuckled and sighed "But my night wasn't so bad, I mean, how could it be when a certain redhead decided to join me after her shift was done." Beca winked at her wife and Chloe grinned widely at her, proud that she made that decision.

Chloe looked at her wife with a tender look in her eyes, brushing some stray hairs from her face. Beca smiled at her lovingly and brought her lips to Chloe's for a tender kiss. The brunette pulled slightly back and her lips still brushed Chloe's as she spoke "Remember our first date?" The redhead giggled and nodded "It was at that lake behind campus wasn't it" Beca hummed as Chloe reminisced that wonderful day.

* * *

"Come on Becs! It's just behind these trees!" Chloe was excitedly bounding in front of the brunette. Beca finally got the courage to ask Chloe out but had no clue where she could take the redhead. Fortunately, Chloe knew a good spot and decided to have a picnic.

Beca was calmly walking through the woods with the basked hooked around her arm, enjoying the afternoon sun on this surprisingly nice day as she made her way behind the bushes.

Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful lake, glistering from the sun's light and children swimming in it at the other side, far enough to not disturb but close enough to faintly hear excited screams and other sounds children made while they almost drowned each other.

"Whoa…" The brunette slowly walked to the bouncing redhead as she took in her surroundings "This place is amazing Chlo!" she dropped the basket in the grass and spread her arms while a soft breeze swept over them.

"I told ya so!" The redhead opened the basket and pulled out a red and white picnic blanket which she proceeded to lay out on the grass. "Get on Becs, I'm hungry!" the excited redhead laughed freely as she let herself fall back, folded her hands under her head and looked up at the blue sky.

Beca chuckled and sat down next to the redhead. She pulled the basket to her and pulled out the sandwiched that they had made for the picnic, handing one to Chloe she began to munch on hers.

They had a lot of fun that day, splashing each other in a shallow part of the lake and Beca chased after Chloe with a piece of lake weed after Chloe convinced Beca that she _wasn't_ the one who touched Beca's toes when she almost lost in the splashing game.

She still denies it to this day

It was in the late afternoon when they decided to just sit and enjoy the sun before it set. They were sitting next to each other and Chloe looked to the side, her heart swelling at the sight of Beca looking out over the water, her hair gently flowing due to the soft breeze that had slightly picked up over the hours.

She saw Beca shiver slightly and Chloe acted immediately, she grabbed a fluffy blanket out of the basket and put one end around her. Beca still didn't notice the commotion going on beside her because she was still too busy looking at the almost setting sun. Chloe was slightly nervous but a determined look quickly showed on her face as she scootched over to Beca.

When she reached the brunette she tentatively and slowly put her other arm around her, making sure that the blanket also reached all the way around Beca.

At first she felt the brunette stiffen but Beca quickly relaxed and Chloe could see a small smile on her face when Chloe secured her arm more around her. The brunette leaned into Chloe and snuggled as much as she could into the redhead.

The two sat there until the stars were high in the night sky and left the lake with their hands swinging and intertwined between them.

And Beca, for the first time in a long, careful time, finally ignored her father as he asked where the hell she was the whole day and trudged up the stairs with a smile so big that even she was shocked when she saw it in her mirror.

* * *

"Oh god dad was so mad at me the next morning but I was sitting there at the kitchen table all not giving fucks is what they say these days right?" The brunette chuckled and Chloe shook her head with a smile, even though her wife cusses far less than she used to do due to the birth of their three beautiful children. She still did it from time to time and boy did she do it when she got the chance.

Beca looked at Chloe with a mock serious face "You made a rebel outta me Mrs. Mitchell." The brunette murmured as she snuggled into her wife's neck. "Ha! As if! You don't get to say stuff like that miss ear monstrosities and badass tattoos." Chloe squealed when Beca began blowing on her neck, that place had always been the most sensitive.

Beca finally let up and Chloe glared at her with a red face and was panting from exertion.

Chloe's eyes lit up all of the sudden as she tapped Beca multiple times. "Oh oh oh! Remember when we moved in together for the first time?" Beca groaned and chuckled as she hid her face behind her arm, she huffed when Chloe planted herself on top of her and leaned over her to rest her head against Beca's shoulder again. "Oh yeah I remembered that babe…"

* * *

Chloe closed the drawer at the very bottom of her dresser, standing straight again with a look of proud success on her face. "That was the last thing miss Mitchell. We are now officially living under our roof!" she spread out her arms and grinned at me with that beautiful smile that had me captured from the moment I saw her.

"Finally!" Beca couldn't help but join her girlfriend in the excitement. She had been pretty grumpy because the movers had the whole thing messed up and it took them a week longer to move in together.

The days passed and they both still had to attend classes and go to their jobs. One day Beca came home to a annoyed looking Chloe who was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Something she still did when she was about to scold someone in their household.

"Beca Mitchell you've been hiding way too much from me and I'm sick of it, spill." Yeah one thing about living together. You can't hide shit from the other, especially if they're your significant other.

Beca sighed when she knew she couldn't escape this and sat on the couch with Chloe. They talked hours about the things that were unsaid and felt that with each secret they shared, they seemed to fall in love with each other than they already were. Reasons behind little ticks or habits were told and it made it all the more special to them.

"My parents divorced when I was twelve."

Chloe's head snapped up at that. Beca never talked much about her parents, let alone family. She knew that the bond between Beca and her father wasn't the best but never got any explanation why.

"My father had an affair with one of his coworkers and mom had to find out the hard way, though she can't say she's not exactly unhappy that her shift had ended sooner." Beca smiled sadly as she combed a hand through her hair. "That's why I'm so… well was so negative on love, it didn't exist. I mean why else would my parents split up you know? Why would my dad cheat if there was love?"

Beca looked up at the ceiling, willing her tears away and Chloe immediately hugged her. "It's all going to be alright Becs. We're going to be nothing like your parents. This is us now. We'll never make their mistake."

They laid there on the couch for the rest of the night, soothing each other to sleep with kisses and whispered promises.

* * *

"You know love, we're a couple, right?" Chloe snorted at Beca's statement "oh gee babe no I didn't, when were you going to tell me?" The redhead said sarcastically. "Ew, I'm rubbing off on you" Chloe smirked "Occasionally yes" Beca groaned "o god I really am" Chloe continued, finding Beca quite amusing when she got her like this "Glad to hear how passionate you are about it babe" Beca smacked the redhead on her ass, making Chloe yelp as the brunette's hand made impact.

"Well remember when we had to actually pay shit in the house and everything just kinda started to stumble a bit?" Chloe nodded, frowning at the more poorer times they had shared. "Yeah I do, what about it hun?" Beca let her fingers glide through red stresses. "I always think back to the lake when we hit a rough spot, it reminds me of what I've been wanting to have all my life but never thought I'd be able to get. Let alone keep."

Chloe smiled at her wife and leaned up to kiss her on her cheek "Well so far we did great babe, I'm pretty sure it'll continue to be, seeing that I've willingly been with you for about 20 years now." Beca scoffed "Stop being all sarcasmic, that's my thing." Chloe scoffed back "Sarcasmic is not a word weirdo" Beca chuckled and put her arm around Chloe, pulling her beautiful wife to her once again.

They sat there in the silence for a while, just cuddling and soaking in the warmth that their bodies provided each other. Heart swelled with love and affection as they made googly eyes at each other.

"You remember when I told you that I love you for the first time?" Chloe softly said in the comfortable silence in the dark bedroom. Beca smiled and she felt a few little tears slip from her eyes. Chloe reached up and wiped the tears away.

* * *

"Come on Chloe the sun is almost setting! And we can see the fair perfectly from here!" It had been their one year anniversary and Chloe had been spontaneously picked up from her dorm by Beca, who drove them to the lake and was abruptly pulled out the car when they arrived.

The pair set out the same picnic blanket that they used on their first date and snuggled up in the same blanket.

They looked over the lake, seeing the sun setting slowly as the streetlights began to flicker on. The fair that was held on the campus grounds slowly came to life and the city a few ways from campus started to become even more hectic than it was already.

All sorts of light reflected in the lake's water and a warm breeze caused the two girls to huddle even closer together. They hadn't brought any light sources with them since the lights of the city were more than enough for the girls.

Fireworks suddenly lit up the sky after a while and the girls flinched at the sudden explosions. They laughed when they saw what had startled them out of their love-struck stupors. Beca turned to the city, watching the pretty colors light up the dark night sky.

Chloe on the other hand, watched Beca watching the various beautiful artworks made from gunpowder explode in the sky. The colors lit up Beca's awestruck face, making her even more beautiful than she already was.

If that even was possible of course

The redhead couldn't help it and reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind Beca's ear. The brunette turned to her girlfriend with a questioning smile and a raised eyebrow.

Beca's face morphed into one of confusion when she saw Chloe looking dead serious and intense at her. "What's up babe? Is everything alright?"

Chloe just kept on staring at her and then took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say and preparing herself for the answer.

"I love you"

The sky lit up with one big explosion, a big red heart surrounded by smaller different colored hearts lingered in the air and the faint smell of gunpowder lingered in the air that the breeze brought.

Beca was frozen, not knowing what to do. Never had anyone told her that they loved her, her mother yes but they hadn't talked since Beca had told her she was dating Chloe.

The brunette wanted to deny it, wanted to tell Chloe that she couldn't that love didn't exist.

Right?

She could've done it, could've told her all that. But she didn't

Those beautiful ocean blue eyes, filled with passion and the full, raw and bare emotion called love.

Were the only thing that stopped her from doing those absolutely idiotic things.

The redhead was looking intently at her girlfriend, she kind of knew that Beca wasn't going to say anything but she didn't care, she told her and the looks in Beca's eyes always told her more than enough.

Chloe smiled lovingly at Beca before her mouth was claimed in a passionate kiss, filled with tears and watery laughs

"I love you"

And Chloe smiled as she heard that

Her girlfriend was starting to believe

Chloe couldn't have been happier than she was that day.

* * *

"That day was one of the best days in my life." Beca concluded with a small smile as she followed the rising sun's rays that slipped in trough the small openings of their bedroom curtains. Chloe nodded in agreement, glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost a quarter past six.

"But we still had our downfalls babe, remember that one godawful fight? It was worse than we ever had, even till this day." Chloe said sadly. Beca brought her wife closer and kissed her, not caring about morning breath, how could they after being together for all those years.

"Yeah it was one that we'd never had before and I certainly don't want another one of those." Beca grimaced at the memory, kissing her wife's head as she sat up more against the headboard.

* * *

"Beca! We can't keep on going like this! My job alone doesn't pay me enough to provide for the two of us!" Chloe was pacing in the living room, livid at the fact that Beca once again didn't try to get herself a job to have them keep the house that they now shared.

"Don't go putting all of this on me Chloe! I just can't do it! That fucker didn't want me well so be it!" Beca was just as angry, stomping to Chloe and glaring at her with intensity.

"You were the one going off and speeding fucking everywhere, DRUNK might I add! That god damned stunt of yours costed us a fine of about a thousand dollars!" Chloe bit at Beca as she threw said fine at the brunette.

Beca had enough, it was now two thirty am and they had been fighting since one. The room was a mess; things were thrown everywhere and a few things were broken due to arms flying everywhere in frustration.

The brunette harshly sucked in a breath through her nose and tears of frustration slipped out, no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. "Fucking FINE then. I'll fuck right off and you'll have damn nothing to worry about anymore!" Beca broke down, a mighty whine/sob escaping her as she turned around and fled out of the front door, into the dark street.

Her vision was blurry from the tears and could faintly hear fast footsteps approaching her from behind. She started to run faster but as she was about to pick up her pace, two strong, familiar and warm arms fastened themselves around me.

Chloe

Beca was turned around and looked down to the redhead's feet, not wanting to face the redhead as she was for sure going to announce their inevitable goodbye.

The brunette about died when soft and gently fingers tenderly lifted her head up by her chin. She closed her eyes, bracing herself but they sprung open when she felt a pair of soft and warm lips land on her own, kissing her with everything they were. Tears sprung free as Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead, pulling her as close as she could, wanting to feel her girlfriend against her.

They pulled back and Chloe rested their foreheads together, slightly panting as she let her fingers wipe away the tears on Beca's face, Beca did the same for her. "I'll never leave you alone baby, don't ever leave me like that." Chloe was panting, tears still falling from her eyes as they scanned over her girlfriend.

Beca was still crying too as she frantically shook her head no, not trusting herself to talk.

Chloe hugged her close and kissed her on top of her head "Let's head back home alright love? I love you so much." Beca nodded and took a shaky breath "I-I lo-love you"

The two made their way back home, crashing on the couch since the bedroom was way too far away and cuddled each other to a peaceful sleep, never leaving each other's arms.

* * *

Beca clutched Chloe tightly to her, absorbing the smell of cedar wood that her wife always seemed to have hanging around her. "It worked out just fine babe, I love you" the brunette told her as she pressed little kisses on every part of her wife that she could reach from her position.

The redhead hummed contently and the two stayed there, starting to nod off again while they each reminisced about their history till now. Smiles growing on their faces as the sun's rays began to become stronger and brighter, bathing the room in a warm glow.

Just as Beca was drifting off she heard the faint sound of the door being opened and hushed whispers and giggles from her children. She smirked lazily and felt Chloe's mouth do the same against her neck. She counted off in her head

1… 2… 3…

"Momma!" "Mommy!" "Mama!"

The women groaned when their offspring jumped on them, making the bed creak and laughs bursting from the pile of Mitchell bodies.

"Alright loves be careful! Momma's getting older!" Beca told her children as they finally calmed down a bit, gathering their tiny bodies in her arms and squeezing them to them. Her grin growing impossibly wide when she felt her wife's arms wrap around them all.

"But momma we have to be at school soon!" Emily screeched. She was five and very excited about school, absolutely adored her teacher and made friends with literally everyone. A little Chloe for sure even though she physically took after her momma. Well, except her height.

"Ems I still don't understand how someone can be so excited about going to school." Evangeline -Eva- said. She was fifteen, going on sixteen and her personality just screamed Beca, though her appearance took after her mama.

"Mama!" Their last and youngest child screamed. Little Elijah excitedly clapped and reached for his moms, giggling when Chloe picked him up and held him above her head. "Hello there little man! How are you this morning!?" Chloe spoke to him in her baby voice, hyping the baby up even more. Elijah was a perfect mix between his moms but was fairly tall for his wee fourteen months.

The children once again threw themselves over their moms, smothering each other in kisses and hugs. Chloe managed to free herself out of the sea of Mitchell bodies. "OKAY babies of mine! Help each other get ready and momma and I will have breakfast ready for you when you get down, how does that sound?" a chorus of mighty yay's met Chloe and the two women laughed again as Evangeline picked up her siblings and carefully bounced them as she rushed off to their chambers to ready themselves for school.

Just like Beca that one

The two women looked at each other and smiled lovingly. "Let's get going Mrs. Mitchell." Beca said as she jumped out of bed, stretching as she did so "I love you" Beca turned and flashed her wife a killer smile "I love you"

 _You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

* * *

 **Alright my babes, sorry once again for not uploading like five hundred years but I had to rest meself a bit ;) also! Kinda worked on my angst a bit? Let me know if I'm getting better because I can't just fluff everything :( ;D**

 **(Shoutout to the swifties out there ;) or anyone who can guess the song this is based off of anyways :P )**

 **~M**


	20. Forever hold your peace

**Now Aubrey and Chloe are not really as close to each other as is in canon. You'll read why and you'll hate me for it except** **Bufflytica** **because they asked for it :P.**

* * *

Chloe knew she was speeding, she knew she was going way faster than allowed but she didn't care.

Her heavy breathing was the only sound in her car as she sped off towards the town.

 _I love you Beca.._

The old thing could barely take riding on a regular road but here back in _their_ hometown where every road was nothing but sand and dust, really took it's tool on the old trusty fiat.

 _I always have…_

She had woken up late after drinking too much at the bachelorette's party. The headache was still there but she ignored it.

 _Please don't do this_

She had to.

There was a huge and sharp turn and it alerted her that she was almost there. She glanced at the little dash board clock and cursed when she saw the time. She really hoped she wasn't too late.

 _It's too late now Chlo_

She'd lose way more than her first car if she was.

The tires were screeching as she pulled on the handbrake, trying to drift as much as the soft sand of the road allowed her to and cringed at the splutters and coughs that her car made as she managed to straighten out and continue her way smoothly.

 _I'm sorry_

Astounded she sat there in her car, letting out the breath she'd been holding the whole time. Renewed determination filled her when she saw the little white chapel in the distance as she floored the gas pedal.

 _Please don't be too late_

* * *

Beca was standing in front of the body mirror, looking at herself. For the first time in years could she admit to herself that she was beautiful. Her hair was curled and done up and her dress complimented her perfectly. The long veil behind her had been in the family for generations and today was finally the day that she could continue the legacy of the Mitchell veil.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her trough the mirror to see her best friend Stacie standing behind her. Beca smiled at the much taller brunette and grinned when Stacie winked at her. "You look beautiful Becs." Stacie gently played with the long lock of curled chocolate brown hair that fell along her face.

The smaller brunette smiled shyly and closed her eyes for a moment "thank you Stace" she swiftly turned around and enveloped her in a hug. "Is she here yet?" she whispered in her ear. Stacie stiffened and sadly shook her head. "No Becs, I'm sorry but it was to be expected if I'm honest." The smaller brunette nodded. "why now Stace?" The longer brunette didn't answer and just held her tighter.

A knock sounded at the door and Beca opened her eyes to see her dad peeking in. They locked eyes and Warren smiled at his soon to be wedded daughter. "It's time Becs." Beca sniffed and pulled back from her best friend, giving her a watery smile.

Stacie scowled playfully "Now Mitchell, don't go ruining your make up!" they laughed and Beca grabbed her bouquet. She turned to her father and nodded at him "I'm ready." Warren grinned and offered Beca his elbow she came to a stop next to him "I'm proud of you my little grasshopper." Beca took his elbow and smiled at the old nickname, briefly resting her head on her dad's shoulder "Thanks dad."

Warren nodded and led her through the hall and together they came to a stop in the middle of the two big doors.

Beca let out a nervous breath and Warren stroke her hand reassuringly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Chloe finally got to the parking lot but she knew that there was no time to waist. Quickly putting her car on the brakes she leaped out, not bothering to close her door and ran around to find the entrance of the damned building.

She looked at her wristwatch and saw that she was really pushing the time now. But she couldn't give up. Not after all those years of just hoping and wishing. She had to do something and she had to do it now. Because if she didn't…

God knows what will come of her if she didn't

She was shook out of her miserable stupor when the big bell in the clock tower began to ring. Desperately she ran around once again, praying to every define being that she would be on time. And as if someone had heard her she saw the big brown doors standing ajar.

"Then by the power vested in me by this state, I declare you wife and wife, if anyone has objections to this holy union. Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Her heart trembled and she knew that now was the moment she had to _do something._

* * *

"I, Beca Eloise Mitchell, take you, Aubrey Guinevere Posen for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Beca finished her speech breathlessly, her heart beating in her chest as the moment was almost there. She peeked into the audience, seeing friends and family with proud smiles and happy tears. Her eyes fell on one vacant seat and she looked at Aubrey with sad eyes. The blonde saw it too and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I, Aubrey Guinevere Posen, take you, Beca Eloise Mitchell to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Faint noises of grinding gravel and screeching tiers were heard outside and the people began to look at each other. Not really knowing what to make of it. This only lasted a few moments though because Aubrey was reaching for her.

The brunette grinned at her soon to be wife and straightened herself a bit when Aubrey lifted her veil, heart beating wildly in her chest as she saw Aubrey looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

The pastor looked at the couple with a smile and opened his arms "Then by the power vested in me by this state, I declare you wife and wife, if anyone has objections to this holy union. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just as the pastor was about the continue the last words that were needed to have them wed, the big brown doors swung open and banged against the walls, silencing everyone inside the little building and turning shocked heads.

"I object!"

* * *

Chloe stood there. In the middle of the aisle, hair askew, clothes wrinkled and breath deep and rapid. "I object." She said, a bit calmer now. She stalked towards the almost wedded couple. Glaring at every family member that always had something against her. Maybe because they'd always sensed the feelings that Chloe had for Beca. Not that that was going to stop her. Oh no not in all the rings of hell was it going to.

The pastor was at a loss of words. He mostly said those words because they still needed to be said here but he never really was prepared for the moment where it actually would happen.

"Chlo…" Chloe shook her head "No Beca let me talk. I've been in love with you since the day we met. That day that you walked into my flower shop and asked for a dozen red roses. We've been friends since the day that I asked you to guard my shop while I had to go out to get the delivery program started. Best friends when we went over to each other's houses to have sleepovers and binge watch bad series. You broke my heart the day you came to my house, saying that you met someone at the coffee shop where you worked at. I had to live through the pain of seeing you go on countless dates and talk about how perfect she was for you. It took me another two years of that bullshit before I finally understood that it was my fault. I was the one who was too much of a chicken to tell you how I really felt."

Chloe was breathing heavily, never in her entire life had she talked this much. "I went away not being able to stand seeing you this happy. This happy and none of it was because of me. I had to reevaluate my feelings for you and knew when I sat at a bar in Ireland that I couldn't live without you Beca Mitchell."

She was panting once again now, seeing blurry due to the unshed tears threatening to stream down her face. Shaking, she was shaking uncontrollably. "But when I came back here, with all the courage that I needed to tell you where my heart lay. I see you, still with Aubrey. A ring around your finger. And I knew I was too late. I couldn't do anything, numb from the blinding pain that had vested inside my very soul." Speak of the devil and he shall appear because the pain settled in once again when she saw how forlorn Beca looked at both her and Aubrey, not knowing what to do.

"I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to face the pain. But I knew that I had to do something before I lost you forever. I needed closure. I didn't want to be here because I knew it was going to break your heart. Surely you couldn't choose between your best friend who left you for two years and your fiancé who's been here for you, five long goddamn years." Chloe spat the last sentence. Disgusted by how long it had taken. She had soured over the years, she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was Beca. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't care. Couldn't.

For it's better to know love and to have lost it than never having loved and be loved at all.

"So today I leave, forever, from your life. Soon to be Mrs. Posen. I needed to only say this, to just tell you why I'd behave weird whenever you started about Aubrey and why I just upped and left for two years. I have my closure and I'll be fine. But I can't stay. I'm not strong enough. Maybe we'll meet again someday." The redhead nodded at the pair and saluted the audience as she turned, leaving this little town for the last time. She didn't have anyone and had no clue where to go next but surely she could find somewhere to start again. Live out her last days. Beca Mitchell had tainted her forever and there was never going to be another one. If she couldn't have her than she'd be spending this life alone. And all the other ones, until she'd find her Beca Mitchell again.

Just as she stepped out of the church into the burning sunlight, she heard rapid footsteps behind her. She didn't dare to turn around, surely it couldn't be her. "why" her eyes widened at the familiar voice and she slowly turned around "Why now, why today" Beca was crying. Chloe looked down "I needed closure Becs. I can't have you but I can try to close off this wonderful chapter of my life. One that you've given me. And I understand now that this is a losing fight. I'll forever cherish you but you were never meant to be mine to have and to hold." The redhead's voice cracked and she once again turned around to get the hell out of this damned place. _Ironic_.

"What if I've wanted you to do that since the day that I caught myself, willingly watching some stupid chick flick. Knowing it was because of this dense and stupid infuriating redhead!?" Beca had risen her voice, never had Chloe heard such a thing.

Then Beca's words caught on.

"Wh-What did you say?" Chloe turned around once again, eyes filled with hope and in the corner of her eye she saw everybody in the chapel come forth, never moving further than the big brown doors.

"You heard me Beale, I've wante-" Beca's sentence was muffled when Chloe's lips silenced hers, shocked gasps were heard behind them and protesting family members were heard screaming at them. Total hell broke loose when they saw Beca kissing back, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and pulling her in as close as humanly possible.

Chloe pulled back, peeking up she saw the friends who'd always supported her blocking the members who wanted none of this and was shocked when she saw Aubrey amongst them. Nodding her consent.

The redhead nodded back and grinned when she realized what this meant. She turned to Beca and scooped her up. The brunette squealed as she did so. "come now my dear, we have a honey moon to get to." They giggled and rested their foreheads together.

Chloe carried her all the way to her trusty old fiat, somehow the damage was minimal and nothing that she couldn't fix. She put Beca in the car and fished black spray-paint out from under the seat. Beca looked at her with a curious gaze but Chloe just kissed her on the lips and Beca lost herself in that very kiss. The redhead pulled back and Beca still sat there in a daze, listing to the sound of the spraying.

The redhead finished and stepped into the driver's seat "there we go" Beca looked behind and spotted their supporters laughing, it broke their dam but the protesters couldn't do anything for they were already driving off. When Beca read the text, she couldn't help but laugh too, leaning over to kiss her Chloe on the cheek soundly.

 **JUST OBJECTED, SHE SAID YES**

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gents! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it's a very bad wedding, I've never been married before so… :/**

 **Anyways this one was for Bufflytica! Hope you liked it and if you did let me know!**

 **~M**

 **(Also I know how bad my Mitchsen is lol.)**


	21. When I see u

**Heya guys! I got distracted by exams and looking up facts about 'so brown they look black' eyes.**

* * *

Chloe was sitting in front of her vanity desk, bobbing her head to the now all too familiar beat and the catchy tones of the steel drum. She was applying some mascara " _mafiaaa~_ " she giggled to herself and her eyes immediately shot to her phone where a text from her best friend lit up the screen.

 **Becs :P 13:27 : See you soon X**

The redhead bit her lip in excitement and felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach at the little kiss that the once so closed off brunette never would've even been caught dead doing.

Well you could say that Chloe Beale was confident in all of it.

Chloe hummed with the song, blushing as she looked in the top corner of her vanity, a picture of Beca smiling brightly at the camera, with the silly red panda hat that Chloe gave her for her birthday. Her tongue slightly stuck out as she smiled at Chloe who was the one that had made the picture.

The butterflies seemed to have invited the whole zoo as she thought back to that day. Beca had been in one of her rare spontaneous moods and showed up at her door, pulling her to her car and going on about a fair going on in town. They had spent the whole day there, laughing, goofing and just having fun. When it began to get dark, Beca had taken her to a hill that looked out over the fair and the beautiful night sky, she would never forget that day. Beca had rested her head on her shoulder and snuggled close to her as a content sigh left her.

She had gazed into those beautiful stormy blue eyes as they were lit up by the many, colored lights from the fair.

Chloe had almost confessed her feelings then and there but their moment had been ruined when Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse had spotted them.

The redhead sighed longingly when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw Aubrey's name, she grabbed her phone and pressed the green button. "Hey Bree! What's up?" the blonde on the other side chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting. "Hey Chlo, oh nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with Stacie and I?" The redhead gnawed her lower lip as she looked around her room "Uh well Bree I would love to but I already have things to do today"

Chloe could practically _hear_ Aubrey's smirk.

"Uhu, since when are we calling Beca, 'things'?" Chloe turned beet red and scowled, all the commotion in her stomach was so intense that it almost hurt. "Hush up Bree! You were the same with Stace!" The blonde laughed and hummed "Alright alright feisty, well have fun with your 'things to do today' text me the details later!" Chloe giggled "For sure Bree! Have fun in the mall, bye!" The blonde returned her farewell and hung up.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, doing some last checkups before walking over to her closet and grabbing the clothes she'd imagined wearing since Beca texted her to hang out at her house.

* * *

Beca arrived at the now all too familiar big front door of the Beale's. She felt the now all too familiar butterflies flare up again when she saw Chloe's name on the doorplate. Her crush on the older girl had been getting worse as the days passed but she couldn't stop herself from being around the redhead. She was literal kryptonite for the brunette. A drug that she just couldn't stop, she would always come back for more even if it would only damage her in the end.

The brunette remembered when they met. Beca was new in town and thus put in a new school. Barden high. She didn't know anyone and didn't want to either. Her parents were divorced and her dad had forced her to come live with him even though she much rather be with her mom. They had a whole fight about the custody and her dad eventually won, it still was a shared custody but she mainly had to live with her dad while the weekends were for her mom. Luckily she lived only a few towns over but it still sucked.

* * *

Beca had been on her way to the principle office to get her schedule when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking! Oh my god!" The brunette really didn't want to deal with this shit so she put on her best scowl but it quickly disappeared when she saw who had bumped into her.

The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

The redhead was hanging over her, the light from the high windows behind her giving her this glow over her gorgeous and luscious hair that highlighted her whole face. The deep Tenerife sea blue eyes staring into hers, filled with concern. Her lips were full and pink, pulled into a concerned line. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was reaching her hand out to the brunette.

Beca shook herself out of her beautiful girl induced stupor and grabbed the redhead's hand _oh wow her hands are so soft!_

The redhead smiled brightly at her when she saw nothing amiss with the brunette and held onto Beca's hand, shaking it slightly as she looked curiously at her. "Hey there, sorry for bumping into you there" the giggled, even that sound was a define notion to Beca "my name is Chloe Beale, I haven't seen you around here before though, what's your name?" this girl sure did talk a lot but it didn't bother Beca, for the first time in the seventeen years she'd lived, didn't mind that someone talked her ears off.

She was still caught up by the soft skin when she noticed that Chloe was looking at her expectantly, grinning slightly when she noticed the effect she had on the brunette. Has Beca mentioned the perfect teeth the has?

"Uh! Heh my name is Beca Mitchell. I'm new here." She ended a bit shyly, looking everywhere but into those addicting blue eyes. Chloe brightened and let Beca's hand slip from hers. "Really! Well I'll be happy to escort you to the principal's office!" but before Beca could even utter a word she was already being hooked around her arm and pulled towards the opposite direction.

* * *

She was smiling at the fond memory as she stepped up to the doorbell and pressed it once. The door opened a moment later and she was greeted by Mrs. Beale's bright smile. "Beca dear! Come in! Do you maybe want something to drink?" Beca grinned at the older version of Chloe "Thank you Mrs. B but I'm good" she peeked into the living room, seeing Chloe's dad reading the morning paper "Hey there Mr. B!" the short brunette waved at the big man with the most impressive beard she'd ever seen. The man looked up and his eyes twinkled as he smiled at her "Hey there Becs! Chlo is upstairs!" the brunette thanked him and started her trek upstairs.

She could hear a pretty catchy beat floating down and it became louder with every step she took up the stairs. Beca began to bob her head to the steel drum, which was a very nice touch to the track. She kept in mind to ask Chloe about this song and to use it in one of her mixes.

When she arrived upstairs she could see Chloe's door slightly ajar, not wanting to disturb in her jam session, she quietly crept to the door and peeked in, seeing Chloe dancing to the song and holding her brush to her mouth like a mic. The brunette grinned endearingly and chuckled softly. Her gaze turned adoring as she watched how Chloe danced. It never seized to amaze her.

 **I put your picture on my mirror, start to blush when somebody says your name**

Beca titled her head curiously, her body language turned concerned at the longing and troubled tone in which the beautiful Chloe had sung so perfectly.

 **In my stomach there's a pain**

The brunette wanted to announce her presence but something stopped her so she opted to just keep quiet for a little while, wanting to see what was troubling her best friend and was hopeful that she was capable to help the redhead through it if she needed her.

* * *

Chloe was dancing to the beat, holding her stomach as she sang the line, still feeling the after effects from the phone call with Aubrey.

She had caught herself with this little crush a few weeks prior.

 **See you walk in my direction I go the other way**

* * *

"Stacie I'm fucked, I'm so utterly fucked." Chloe was pacing by the fountain in the middle of the mall and gnawing at her lower lip. She growled at the cackling of her other best friend. "Bitch why are you even doing this then, you're so weird." The tall brunette snickered at how ridiculous the redhead was being. "I don't know Stace! God you're even worse than Aubs!"

Chloe had been in the mall, nothing special really.

Well that was until she catched herself planning this whole mall trip around the time a certain small brunette always came here to meet up with her skateboard friends.

"Boo just admit it, you're wet for the little squirt oh and your heart too of course." Chloe scoffed at Stacie's demented way of saying that Chloe had a crush on Beca but sure, that's basically what's going on.

"Yeah yeah, I have a crush on Becs, happy now? Great. Help me." Chloe added sarcastically. Stacie guffawed "Dude she's rubbing off on you, and not only in this way." The redhead could practically hear the salacious wink. She turned red.

"God Stace you're no help at all. Fine. I'll think of something on my own." Stacie giggled "don't you worry sweets, Bree and I will have a little plan of ourselves the next time you'll definitely be calling us for advice." Chloe finally let herself giggle at that. She couldn't deny the truth. "Alright Stace, she should be here in a few, I'll talk to you later!" Stacie said her goodbyes and hung up. Leaving Chloe there standing awkwardly by the fountain.

 _I should just go while I can._ She immediately went for the nearest entrance/exit but because the universe loved her so. The object of her affections just so happened to skate through just that one entrance, out of all the entrances there were she just had to skate through that one.

Beca had her earphones in with her skateboard underneath her right foot. She once had mentioned about how she skated goofy but even though the redhead never really understood what she was talking about. Beca was almost as passionate about skateboarding as she was about music so of course she was going to listen.

 _Shit._ Beca seemed to also skate directly in her direction, she didn't seem to have seen her though. Chloe took this to her advantage as she abruptly turned around, flung her hood over her head and started a brisk walk to the opposite direction.

* * *

She had hidden herself under her blanket when she arrived back home, hoping and praying to everything that Beca hadn't seen her or that she'd just imagined that Beca was looking and going straight at her.

Later when Beca had texted her about her day and hadn't mentioned anything about seeing Chloe at the mall did she allow herself to calm down. Knowing Beca, she'd confront Chloe about her being at the mall and why she had walked away the way she did.

The next day they'd hung out again and Beca had taught her some basics of skateboarding. It had taken her numerous attempts to even just roll on the board. The first time she'd fallen because she tried to ride goofy.

"Chloe! Are you okay!?" Beca had abandoned her board and came running to the fallen redhead. Chloe was rubbing her left arm, it wasn't anything major but it still hurt. Beca reached her hand out for the redhead, concern never leaving her deep blue stormy eyes.

Instant warmth shot through her arm when Beca touched her, trying to get a better look at the small scratch on her arm. Chloe immediately pulled back "O-Oh! I'- I'm fine B-Becs don- don't worry!" she awkwardly chuckled, trying to hide the blush she felt creeping to her cheeks.

Beca frowned "well let me help you get up then." Beca once again reached out for her but Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back if the brunette were to touch her again "N-No! it-it's al-alright!" Chloe tried to push herself up but her knees felt weak and she would've fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Beca rushing forward and catching her.

The redhead gasped quietly when she felt Beca's warm arms around her, they were thin but held so much strength, she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel if Beca picked her up and spun her around only to place her down gently and pull her in for a ki-

Chloe pushed away from the brunette, feeling guilty when she saw the flash of hurt in Beca's eyes. "I'm so-sorry Becs. I'm not feeling really well, I should go home." The brunette didn't say anything, just nodded accepting as she kept her gaze on the ground. The redhead swallowed thickly, reaching out she gently forced the brunette's chin up. Chloe looked deep into those beautiful stormy blues' and grinned her signature megawatt smile. "I had so much fun today though Becs, thank you"

The brunette shyly smiled back and Chloe grinned even wider when she saw the faint pink that decorated Beca's cheeks.

 **I start to stutter when I speak**

 **Try to speak but my knees feel weak**

* * *

The redhead still had no idea that a certain small brunette was still watching her as she passionately sang and danced to the funky song. Even Beca couldn't help but still bob along with the beat.

 **You're always on my mind**

 **When you come around**

 **I get shy**

 **When I see u, when I see u**

 **Never know when you might walk by**

 **So I gotta be right on time**

 **When I see u, when I see u**

The brunette stopped in her tracks. _Wait…_ She saw Chloe stand and carefully pull a photo from the vanity. She knew that picture all too well, it was the one they took at the fair that was in town last year, that hat was still her absolute favorite and she wore it every chance she got. Chloe held it to her chest and Beca could practically feel the longing coming from the redhead as she pulled back and stared at the picture.

 _Does this mean_

 **I scribble X and O's in my notebook  
Checking how my hair and nails look**

Everything began to dawn on Beca. How Chloe often slammed her notebooks closed when she asked her what she was doing, scribbling the whole time. Even now. The redhead was ruffling her hair up and checking everything on her, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles.

 **I feel myself in the zone  
I get nervous when you call  
So I say I'm not home**

There really was this time where Beca had called Chloe for a second skating lesson only to be directed to voicemail. That didn't really stop Beca though so she just tried again. It never happened that Chloe purposely ignored her call so she must've been busy. This time Chloe did pick up. "Hey. Sorry I'm not home." And promptly hung up.

Five minutes later Beca was still staring confused at her phone.

A few seconds later though she received a text from Chloe saying that she was sorry and didn't feel well at the moment so Beca let it go and went to the skatepark.

Granted, being nervous is a really annoying feeling.

 **I see your face when I hear my favorite song  
Should I send an e-mail at home**

That kinda brought a blush to Beca's face. Sure, Chloe had various favorite songs but, well, heh. She had one absolute favorite, the one she jams to. Yeah. That one.

Still. Kinda flattering she had to admit that.

 **You're the number one topic on the phone,  
I wonder if you know or do you have a clue (yeah yeah)**

 _Well now I do._ The brunette thought as she saw the redhead do a particular very flexible move that had her smirking. She shook out of it and smiled softly. _It's not every day that your feelings get reciprocated._

Chloe started on the chorus again and looked out the window, without a doubt looking if her favorite little brunette was already approaching her house.

Out of nowhere she tore herself from the window and she closed her eyes. She looked beyond nervous. That kind of feeling where your chest feels empty and ticklish, as if gravity is about to drag your ass against earth.

Beca still found her dramatic

Not that she didn't like that about her

 **Something now is taking over me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm not going to run now, just go to stand here, yeah**

 **Oh oh oh  
Yeah**

Beca made up her mind. As Chloe was still dramatically dancing around her room she decided to sneakily get in the room and silently hopped on the dresser. If she sat still enough the redhead wouldn't see her. Partly because Beca was one of the only ones who knew she actually needed glasses but mostly wore contacts. The brunette knew she wasn't wearing them because her eyes glistered more than normal. She'd know, looking in Chloe's gorgeous eyes for a copious amount of time.

 **You're always on my mind**

"Hey baby!" Beca grinned, she couldn't explain it and normally she didn't really like pet names but hearing the word baby affectionately coming from Chloe gave her butterflies.

 **When you come around**

 **I get shy**

 **When I see u, when I see u**

"You're so sexy girl, you're so sexy girl!" Chloe sang over Fantasia, changing the word boy to girl. Beca had to keep in the laugh that unexpectedly bubbled up. That dork would of course go and twist the words a bit.

Still, very flattering indeed.

 **Never know when you might walk by**

 **So I gotta be right on time**

 **When I see u, when I see u**

Chloe repeated the chorus a few times, every now and again belting some of the background lyrics. Beca was just watching her with a silly grin and chuckled every now and again. When Chloe was done with her passionate performance she was panting with a melancholy smile on her face.

Beca decided to fuck with her and started to clap.

Chloe _screamed._

She jumped a few feet in the air, Beca still swears that she almost hit the ceiling.

The brunette was hysterically laughing, almost falling off the dresser as she did so. The redhead was still recovering from the scare and was leaning against her vanity. Glaring at the still laughing brunette.

Mrs. Beale walked to the bottom of the stairs "Girls? Is everything okay?" Chloe was still panting. Undoubtedly still from her performance and the scare. "Yeah mom everything is just peachy. It's just Beca being a gigantic asshole!" Chloe yelled back with an eyeroll. Chloe's mom laughed and walked back to whatever she was doing.

Beca hopped off from the dresser and approached Chloe, who had now slightly recovered. She was biting her lip though, indicating that she was nervous.

"Heyy Becs! H-how much did y-you hear?" she asked smiling awkwardly and looking everywhere but the little brunette who was getting closer and closer. Beca just smirked "Oh enough" Chloe chuckled nervously "Wh-What do-does enough m-mean?" Chloe was stuttering badly and the brunette chuckled "Man that song was pretty accurate huh?" Chloe whined and gave in "Okay you got me…" she looked down at the ground with a little pout on her lip.

Adorable.

Beca put her finger underneath the redhead's chin and gently pulled her head up, making Chloe look at her. The brunette winked at her "Still, I have to admit Beale. I can't deny that you do the exact same things to me." Beca said softly as her other hand came up to caress Chloe's face. The redhead's eyes lit up with hope and excitement and Beca couldn't help it. She started to lean in. "When?" was all that Chloe could ask as she lost herself in the sight of the approaching lips of her long time crush.

"When I saw you" was all Beca said before she closed the gap between them, firmly planting her lips on Chloe's. The redhead whimpered when their lips finally met each other and Beca released a longing sigh.

All of the sudden the heard squeals from the door to Chloe's room and they broke apart to glare at the persons who interrupted them. They saw Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe's mom and her dad standing there. All with excited looks on their faces.

"Finally!" Chloe's dad roared and the other girls laughed as he fists pumped.

Chloe giggled as Beca chuckled at the ridiculous people dancing around with each other in celebration. The brunette turned back to the redhead and pecked her on the cheek and pulled back to watch those amazing blue eyes sparkle.

 _Yeah. When I saw you._

* * *

 **And that's it! After not writing for like 500 years! Granted this was one of the longest I've done. I think XD**

 **Shout out to Duh2042 for giving me this very lovely prompt! I hope it was to your expectations ^_^**

 **(also for getting my butt in gear to write this :P)**

 **Also! They may try their hand at writing something too! So be on the look out for that and when it's posted I'll announce it immediately yayy! I just love it when others start writing!**

 **Leave me some prompts! My fall break is coming up ;)**

 **Edit: I forgot to edit XD**

 **~M**


	22. Hungry eyes

**Oh golly another one!**

* * *

"I fucking hate all of you"

Beca was sitting in the Bella bus with Chloe next to her, Amy at the wheel and the rest of the Bellas were scattered about doing their own thing.

"Oh come on Becs, we haven't had a Bellas night out for a while now!" Stacie said as she ruffled the smaller brunette's hair. Beca swatted at the offending hand and crossed her arms, looking grumpily out the window.

"Don't be such a party pooper Beca Mitchell. You're a Bella so you're going to go with us to the karaoke bar that opened recently and you're going to have fun while we're there." Chloe said as she looked at her sternly. If the redhead ever decided to become a teacher she'd have that already down to a T because Beca actually became a little nervous and she could feel a blush rising from her neck to her ears.

Still, this is Beca we're talking about.

"Y-you can't tell me what to do." _Fuck I stuttered._ The redhead smirked at the little hiccup and then smiled victoriously as she righted herself "I think I just did Becs." The brunette just growled while the other girls burst out laughing.

* * *

The bus rumbled to a stop on the parking lot of the karaoke bar and they were chittering loudly as they entered the bar. It was pretty big and there was a decent amount of people. Not too much but also not too less.

It was a fairly new building and the equipment was all very new, lots of lights and there even was a certain time where black lights would be switched on, when was a surprise but that made it all the more fun!

According to every Bella except a certain little grumpy DJ.

The bartender noticed them and walked over "Hello there ladies! Welcome to Singalong! Pick out a table or a booth and I'll be with you shortly" he winked and went off, probably retrieving menu's while the Bellas walked over to a booth. The couch was a half circle and in the middle was a big round table.

They made themselves comfortable, chatting about what they wanted to sing or asking what they were going to sing. Beca was just looking around, taking in her surroundings and concluding that she hated how almost everything was purple pinkish.

The bartender came back with menu's and they all settled on something to drink and a few snacks to share. The man smiled and took back the menu's but came back a moment later with a tablet. "So this is how it works ladies! Here you can see who's requested a song" he swiped along a list of names and underneath it was the song they wanted to sing. "Every table get one tablet so just put your name and song on the list one by one and when it's your turn, the table will say the name you've put on the list. That way you won't have to check it the whole time! Alright, if you need any more help I'll just be at the bar. Enjoy your evening ladies!" he winked and went off again.

It was a custom made tablet, you couldn't do anything but see the list of people and the part where you submit your own song. It didn't have any buttons, it was pretty smart.

Chloe squealed and reached for the tablet on the table, immediately putting her name and song in, submitting it with an excited grin. The tablet pinged and a voice much like Siri or Alexa thanked Chloe. Girl after girl put their request in but when Fat Amy handed it to Beca, the little brunette just sat the tablet back on the table without looking at it, sipping on her diet coke as she ate some chips.

* * *

The girls were catching up with each other and drinking some wine and beer when all of the sudden the tablet lit up and it startled all of them.

"Chloe, it's your time to shine."

A monotone voice rang through the speakers of the tablet and the girls giggled, a bit tipsy from their third round of alcoholic beverages.

The redhead handled her alcohol pretty well so she stood without a problem, even after taking a last swig of her fourth beer of the night. She even managed to walk almost perfectly right as she went over to the stage.

Cat calls were already beginning, just like Beca's migraine.

The redhead reached the microphone on the stage and cleared her throat. The Bellas cheered for their captain and the redhead winked at her group of friends. "This one is for a very special lady, who doesn't know how to read signs." She pointed at the DJ who got startled at the sudden move "Hit it DJ!"

Cheering was heard around the room as the beginning of the song began to play, Chloe was already walking around the stage in a sexy strut, bobbing along with the drums and the guitar.

 **I've been meaning to tell you**

Chloe made sure to come forward and look in Beca's direction but the brunette was doing something on her phone. _Goddamn it Beca listen to me when I'm trying to confess my feelings for you!_ She thought desperately.

 **I've got this feelin' that won't subside**

She decided that this just wouldn't do and seeing as the microphone was wireless, she just got off the stage and danced to the catchy beat as she made her way to the booth with the Bellas, winking at some of the whistling and dancing patrons.

 **I look at you and I fantasize**

Just in time she reached the booth and as she sang she lifted Beca's head with her finger under the little brunette's chin. Beca looked up with big eyes, not knowing what to do as Stacie swiftly grabbed her phone and put it in her purse, sticking her tongue out to Beca as the small brunette glared at her.

 **You're mine and tonight**

Chloe gently turned her head to her and Beca saw how black her eyes had become, she gulped and felt the blush rise from her neck once again.

 **Now I've got you in my sights**

The redhead tapped her left temple with her left hand and winked at Beca. The brunette chuckled. She'd been obsessed with Overwatch lately and seeing Chloe do something so dorky made her laugh.

 **With these hungry eyes**

Chloe made sure to really look Beca in the eyes, show her how much she wanted the small brunette, show her how much she wanted more with her favorite little DJ

 **One look at you and I can't disguise**

Chloe shook her head as she made her way back to the stage, turning her head every now and then to make sure that Beca's eyes were still on her. Sure enough they were and Chloe smirked as she put a little more extra sway in her hips. It grew even wider when she heard the Bellas hooting and hollering.

 **I've got hungry eyes**

She turned just as she reached the edge of the stage, dramatically letting herself drop on it as she rolled over it and came up like a tiger. All the while having her microphone in her hand.

You can't say that a capella is lame when you learn that kind of shit.

 **I feel the magic between you and I**

Just then the hour of the black light went in and Chloe reached into her bra where she had kept some glow sticks, she threw them into the audience while she held two for herself, proceeding to dance with them as she sang.

 **I want to hold you so hear me out**

Chloe jumped off the stage again and rushed over to the booth where the Bellas sat with a dumbfounded and flushed Beca. CR had quickly put their booth light on, it was enough that you could see but not so much that it would be annoying for others.

Seriously this was a nice bar

 **I want to show you what love's all about**

Beca was gaping like a fish at the pure desperation that was heard in her voice. She licked her lips and let her own eyes flicker to Chloe's for just a second.

 **Darling tonight**

The brunette blushed even more at the pet name. She'd never had one and after a while didn't really care for one either but she liked it when her friends called her Becs or Bec or something like that.

 **Now I've got you in my sights**

This time Beca decided to do something, she made hand guns and shot them twice at Chloe as she winked at the redhead.

Apparently, the redhead had expected something like this when she just sent a kiss back.

Damn girl is going to be the dead of her.

 **With these hungry eyes**

The redhead climbed over the Bellas, getting to Beca and she plopped herself down on the smaller brunette's lap. Beca didn't know what to do so she just balanced Chloe on her lap, trying her best to keep her upright.

 **One look at you and I can't disguise**

Chloe leaned forward until their foreheads touched and Beca had to grab her sides to keep her steady, she could smell Chloe's favorite beer on her breath and something had never smelled so intoxicating as that.

 **I've got hungry eyes**

Beca felt her own desire for the redhead grow, she'd actually hoped to confess to the redhead the day after today but how things were going right now was fine to her. More than perfectly fine.

 **I feel the magic between you and I**

Chloe held the note as long as she could while Beca looked up at her with a smirk "You know you could put your mouth to so much better use right now." The brunette grinned when the redhead abruptly stopped the note and pulled the brunette closer by her collar. "Just shut up and kiss me darling."

And that she did.

* * *

 **Yowsers! Hope you liked this one, it's very late here I made this half alive :D**

 **My very good friend** **Duh2042** **has posted a lil story called: What's the difference?**

 **It's a Bechloe story and it would mean the absolute world to us if you checked it out!**

 **See ya next time! And if you have any prompts just PM me ;)**

 **~M**


	23. She couldn't wait

**So, a guest asked for this a long while ago and I didn't want to disappoint, here goes! :D**

 **Also, I don't know balls about anything, just in case I say something stupid. Everything is also made very simple because I'm not about to go all doctor on you because I'm not. XD**

 **Annddd. Nothing here really makes sense so please, just, enjoy it and don't go lawyer on me. :')**

* * *

They sat together on the loveseat in Dr. Callehogs office. Their hands clasped together in hope, Chloe was chewing on her lower lip while Beca had her lips pressed in a thin line as she tapped a random beat on the hardwood.

Months they had planned for this.

At first it had kind of surprised Chloe, not really thinking that the self-proclaimed, awkward and kind of cold badass would want something like this.

But yet here they were, intently staring at the typing doctor.

It all depended on him.

He was to say if Beca's greatest wish was to come true.

 _He better._ Chloe growled in her head, Beca had such a rough childhood and if they were going to take away the only thing she'd looked forward to since she was a little girl then she was going to sue somebody.

Her fist would be the judge's gavel.

And their face the sound block.

She'd have no mercy.

Finally, the man had stopped talking and cleared his throat, looking intently at the women over his glasses. That got their attention immediately and they both sat up, straightening themselves as they waited.

Then he smiled as he tangled his fingers together and rested them in front of him on his desk. "Everything is looking great Mrs. Mitchell, you've both done the whole process splendidly. Good thing you did, it's going to be way easier for us that way." He said jokingly with a wink. "If you come back tomorrow we can start the procedure." He grinned when Chloe started squealing.

"Babe oh my god we did it!" Beca was sitting there, stunned. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she disbelievingly looked around the room. "Ye-Yeah…" she croaked and a strong sob escaped the brunette soon after she managed to utter the word.

 _They were going to have a baby_

The sobs grew as that realization came to her. She buried her head into Chloe neck and held her wife tightly as she cried in happiness.

* * *

It was the next day and they were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Beca was smiling happily as she looked around the room, there were lots of posters about the growth of an embryo and what they looked like and could at certain stages.

She sat back and caught a glimpse of a waiting room with a few pregnant women and their partners. Beca sighed longingly, she couldn't wait until she could sit there with Chloe, looking into some books or magazines about pregnancy.

The brunette felt a hand come to rest on her thigh and she looked to her left to see Chloe smiling giddily at her. Beca grinned back. She couldn't wait.

A doctor appeared from the blue door she had her blonde hair in a high ponytail and there were a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. She wore a black turtleneck sweater under the doctors' coat.

She smiled when she saw them. "Hello there! I'm Dr. Ziegler and I'll be in charge of the procedure. Now of what I understand." She pushed her reading glasses up and flipped a paper on a clipboard she'd seemed to summon out of thin air. "Mrs. Beca Mitchell is to have Mrs. Chloe Mitchell's egg placed in her after the fertilization is completed. If you both would just sign here next to my signature, we can start shortly." She held the clipboard towards them where a contract like paper was clipped on.

Chloe grinned at the woman and then quickly perked up "Hey doc! It's okay to call us by our names, we know it's a bit silly to be calling us both Mrs. Mitchell." She chuckled with a little eyeroll.

The doctor jokingly sighed in relief and they both giggled.

Beca shook her head in amusement with a little grin on her face but then looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to know this without having to confirm it to us and needing our signs though?" She looked curiously at the doctor and the blonde chuckled. "Why yes and I do know, but a few years back, there was an incident. There used to work a doctor here who insisted he'd be called medic and would go crazy when he wasn't addressed as such." She rolled her eyes "Anyway, he was the head of the surgery department and was admittedly one of the best surgeons back in the day." She appreciatively nodded her head once but then her face morphed in one of horror "That was until one day, he had a patient who just needed a heart transplant and telling patients what they were going to do wasn't a law back then so he didn't say anything to the man. When we had yet to sedate the man, Medic had send all the assistants out and locked the door. I was one of those assistants." She sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "Two of us banged on the door and demanded he let us back in but then we heard the screams. We all rushed to the window that looked into the operation room and saw that Medic had cut the man open, while he was still conscious." The blonde doctor had turned a little green.

"He had strapped the man to the chair and had some weird red laser pointed at him, then he produced an enlarged heart out of the fridge and stomped some weird machine on it with a little meter. He held it in the laser and it started to swell and become like ruby but it was still beating." Chloe and Beca were intrigued but grossed out at the same time. "Then out of nowhere he just thrusts the heart in the poor man. By that time, you'd think, the man should've passed out from the pain and blood loss. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Medic had stitched him up and was cackling through the man's screams." The doctor shuddered and Chloe had huddled herself tightly against her wife, holding her as if her life depended on it. "He released the man from his restraints and the man fell to the ground in pain no doubt, then Medic grabbed the weird laser gun and hit him with it. And this is unbelievable but the man seemed to heal at an amazing speed, his stitched fell out and there was no trace of any traumatized tissue. He broke free out of the room and started to wreck the hospital. If it weren't for a special force, we wouldn't have been here. As would be the whole city probably." The doctor finished with a faint smile.

The wives were looking at the doctor in disbelieve "…What happened to this Medic?" Chloe asked, mortified. The blonde doctor chuckled "Don't worry, he's at Helix Security International, it's a long way from here and also has a maximum security prison where he is going to reside for the rest of his life. His medical license was also taken away from him." She told them with a wink.

The two women didn't exactly look reassured but they settled with faint smiles and awkward chuckles. They made their way over to the doctor and both signed the contract.

"Alright! So now that that's over with, please follow me in to the next room so you can prepare yourselves for the operation. Chloe, you have to go first obviously and Beca you can watch her from the window." She kindly smiled at the two and held the door open for them as they went inside.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe had put on her hospital gown and was now standing in the hallway in front of the operation room door with Beca, holding her hands. The redhead reached forward and brushed her thumb against Beca's lips that were pulled in a splitting smile. "You look beautiful" the brunette said and chuckled as she reached forward and tucked some loose red wisps of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Flirt" the redhead grinned as she pulled her wife closer, kissing her lips as she did so. Their kiss was broken when they both grinned to back to even have their lips touching. Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's and gave her an eskimo kiss, Chloe giggled and gave Beca one.

"You two are very adorable together." They turned and saw Dr. Ziegler standing there with a wide smile. A mischievous glint shone in her eyes "Now I can't wait to get home to my love." She mock scolded them. They all laughed and Beca gave Chloe one last kiss before the redhead followed the doctor into the operation room.

* * *

They were sitting in the waiting room, both beaming with Beca resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

A door opened "Chloe! Beca! Good to see you again ladies!" Dr. Ziegler said as she grinned widely at them "Hey Angela" Beca said with a sleepy smile "Hey Angie!" Chloe said way more excited. They hadn't seen their new friend for a while since she was very busy with doctor duties.

The blonde chuckled "Are you ready for your check up Beca?" the brunette nodded, her eyelids drooping as she tried to stand up, she was already five weeks along and Beca couldn't sleep from the excitement of today. Chloe chuckled at her sleepy and grumbling wife and stood up to help the brunette.

"We'll try to make it quick Angie, Beca is sleepy and grumpy and I think you'd really like to get back to Fareeha soon." The redhead said kindly as she offered her arm to her wife which was softly slapped away and she giggled at the grumpy Beca.

The doctor grinned and winked as Beca slowly past her. "That I do, now come in!" she gestured for the redhead. Chloe skipped inside and closed the door behind her, she couldn't wait to become a parent.

"GODDAMN IT ANGELA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SQUIRTING THAT COLD LUBE SHIT ON ME!? I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S NOT EVEN NEEDED YET YOU BITCH!"

Chloe grinned at the cackling and more yelling that followed. Yeah. She couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Also, Overwatch and Team fortress 2 character(s) ;D**

 **~M**


	24. Hopeless romantic

**Everybody is so OC in this lmao. Also, don't know shitballs about degrees in the Americas or anywhere that isn't the Netherlands really. So, just go with my nonsense, ily.**

* * *

A big grin broke out on my face as I walked out of my front door, pushing it hard enough to have it shut firmly behind me and took a deep breath of the fresh English air. I had finished my college degree for music and business for free with my dad being a proffessor at Barden and all, by the time I turned twenty-three I could finally start paying my deuces. After five long years of working my ass off I'd finally made it in Los Angeles as a musician and music producer extraordinaire and slowly took over America and just recently decided to try my luck out in Europe, starting in England!

After six long weeks of packing, getting the papers ready, getting the house ready, getting everything else settled and then unpacking again in my new house I finally could go out and explore. Just yesterday the last box was finally empty and thrown away.

I looked back up to my house, it was pretty big and a bit flashy for my taste but still humble. I loved it the moment I laid my eyes on it. It's located on the country side but nice in the middle of bigger cities, it will give me opportunity to cruise around and just enjoy nice long rides along the beautiful landscapes as I make my way to civilization. Curse the cold weather though, that was one thing I will have to get used to after the nice warm weather back in LA.

Hiking my guitar bag further up my shoulder and tightening my jacket around me I began my track to my Cooper Mini Landmann and got in, putting my guitar in the backseat and turned my radio on. I crooned along with the many songs that played and couldn't keep my eyes on one place as I admired all the beautiful sights. The cold did start to get to me once again though so I cranked the heater up.

After a good one hour drive, the scenery around me began to change from greens to houses and buildings, people and attractions. I grinned big at all the diversity and atmosphere of the place. It was getting close to Christmas after all.

The lanterns were decorated with lights as were the buildings, snow had started to fall again and I even spotted some Christmas carolers already!

I looked around for a place to park and got out of my car when I found one. I grabbed my guitar from the back and after locking it I decided to get something nice and warm to drink and then go about to explore the city some more. Looking around I spotted a nice little café, I looked up to the humble neon sign with baby blue letters that spelled out 'Bellas' in beautiful cursive. I peeked into the big windows of the little café and smiled at the coziness it seemed to just radiate.

I wrung my hands together and made my way over to the door, a little bell chimed as I opened the door and I was greeted by pleasant warmth and the low murmur of multiple people talking and I wiped my feet as I took in the inside of the establishment. It was pretty busy but it wasn't overwhelming and the place was actually bigger than it looked.

The first thing that caught my eye was definitely how music orientated the decoration and the café in general was, a lot of EP's hung along the wall and a jukebox in the corner of the room. A vary of awards were sat on a wooden plank, they were all related to singing competitions from what I could see. What also caught my attention was the fact that I didn't see any men working here. All the baristas were females. A darker woman was cleaning some tables, a bigger woman was… dancing sideways on the floor? An Asian woman was staring at a group of costumers, a dark-haired woman was serving some costumers with a blonde woman. And lastly a tall blonde that was obviously running the place was checking over the café, running her hand over a plank and smiling satisfied when she didn't feel a speck of dust between her fingers.

My lips couldn't stop their upturned position as I admired my surroundings and slowly made my way to the counter. I was still looking around me when I accidentally bumped right into the counter and a giggle from the barista that was serving a table close to the counter made me smile sheepishly. The barista, that I hadn't seen before, was rather tall, with very big breasts, it reminded me of the sound of bombos, deep, rich and big in volume just as they are in tone. Her eyes were a forest green, reminding me of the calm and sometimes playfulness of a flute.

I giggled at the different sounds and instruments the lady reminded me of and then turned to the barista behind the counter, whom had snorted softly as I made my blunder. My mouth had opened with my order on the tip of my tongue when all of a sudden, the words were stolen from me and all I could do was stare.

Her Tenerife sea blue eyes reminded me of the quirky and happy tones of a ukulele, her beautiful copper hair reminded me of a flamenco guitar, sensual and warm but daring and enticing. Her pink luscious lips reminded me of the delicate and flowing tones of a violin, drawing you in with its mellow and full, captivating play. Just by looking at her I could hear orchestras play the sweetest and most fulfilling musical masterpiece not even prodigies could ever think of, so full and alluring. Impossible to look away.

I snapped out of my admiration when a hand came in my beautiful view, waving a bit to try and get my attention. "What would you like to order ma'am?" My mouth still wasn't working and my throat went dry at hearing her voice. It was clear that she didn't originate from here but I assume after living here for some time the British accent had slightly rubbed off on her. I cleared my throat and dared to look her in the eyes. She is so wonderful.

"I-I'd like some warm chocolate, please" God when did my voice get so scratchy. The redhead smiled brightly and the lamp's light reflected on her nametag, which read Chloe. Such a fitting name for such a masterpiece of a woman.

"Alrighty! I will be right with you, just find a nice place to sit." She went over to the various machines and I stood there, still admiring her.

"Miss you're not the only one wanting something warm so I'd appreciate it if you'd move out of the line." A gruff voice sounded behind me and I scurried off to a seat as fast as I could. A faint blush still lingering on my cheeks at the thought of her.

* * *

I'd learned that the jukebox was actually a big speaker and the barista that had giggled at me earlier is named Stacie. She told me all about café Bellas. The baristas were named; Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Lily, Ashley and Jessica. They used to compete in A Capella and continued this all through college. Thanks to Chloe they managed to win each year after she became the co-captain of the A Capella group The Bellas with her best friend Aubrey as the captain. They defeated the Treblemakers and broke their winning spree. But the feud wouldn't stop there.

When the girls all graduated college, they began forming their own life's but fate seemed to have a whole other thing for them in store and so they began the café Bellas with Aubrey as the owner. Well karma's a bitch so a few months after the opening a new bar right across the street opened. It was called Treblemakers.

Aubrey almost had a cardiac arrest when the owner of Treblemaker. Bumper Allen. Had walked into the café as if he owned the place with 'his little rat eyes and condescending smug smirk' as Aubrey had put it.

That they still attracted more costumers each year was the only thing that kept Aubrey sane.

I was sipping on the last of my chocolate that Chloe had brought earlier. She'd bend down to put the beverage on my table and she smelled like cookies and warm coffee. I was just aware enough to stumble out a 'thank you'. She'd just chuckled and winked at me.

My guitar bag was leaning against the wall next to my chair and I fiddled a bit with some lose strings. "Oooh you brought your instrument! Want to play something?" My head snapped up again and I swear I was going to get whiplash. My eyes found the Tenerife sea again and I could barely contain my longing sigh. I just wanted to drown in them.

"W-well I'd love to but I wanted to explore the city more actually. But if it's possible, I- I could swing by later a-and play something?" I managed to stutter out, it was subtle enough I hope. Her eyes lit up and a twinkle seemed to appear in them, god forget the drowning I just want to get lost and hopefully one day find the way to her heart.

"That would be Aca-Awesome! I'll inform Bree right away!" The redhead began bouncing on her heels "Oh! How silly of me, I never got your name love?" oh please forget about my name. Just keep calling me love.

She chuckled "Well if you want to I'll do so gladly, but your name would be easier to recognize." She winked at me and with embarrassment filling my body I realized I'd said that out loud. "Oh god I'm so sorry. Um. My name is Beca. Beca Mitchell." I stood and stuck out my hand for her to take. Chloe grinned and took my hand. "Well hi Beca, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chloe Beale. Pardon my straightforwardness but would you be opposed to giving me your number? That way I can inform you about the more ideal times for your performance." Chloe winked and I understood what she was trying to get it. Cheeky too. She truly is a masterpiece.

I smirked and produced a pen from my breast pocket, writing my number on a napkin and giving it to her. She smiled big "Great! I'll be seeing you tonight then, love." She winked and turned, walking away and I swear that her hips were swaying more and more with every step she took.

Stacie was giving me a shit eating grin when Chloe passed her, suggestive gestures with bouncing eyebrows. I grinned amusedly. That girl.

My cup was empty and I started to make my leave. Putting the money down on my receipt with a generous tip. Just as I opened the door a voice that would always be the sweetest melody to me called out in surprise.

"WAIT THAT WAS BECA MITCHELL!"

I was still grinning widely at the end of the long street, where the squeals of excited women with a _lot_ of vocal training was still heard.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **~M**


	25. Human Decency

**Hi. Attempt at kinda angst again?**

My eyes glided over the mass of people when I finally spotted the woman I was searching for.

"Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden!" I ran up to her and skidded to a stop when I was close enough. She turned around but probably wasn't expecting the close proximity. "Goodness child! Don't scare me like that!" she was a blonde middle aged woman but with an extra flair for dramatics since she gave music and assisted in the Drama department. "Now. How can I help you?" she looked at me with a friendly smile and I smiled back. "I uh wanted to tell you that I'm performing alone at the talent show, but I also wanted to tell you that I'll be dedicating my performance to a well-known problem within my sexual preference." I chuckled awkwardly and scuffed my converse against the school floor.

The blonde woman blinked but then nodded understandingly. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Of course sweetheart, go right ahead. But, is there maybe something you want to get off your chest?" her eyebrow rose in question and I licked my lips. "No, nothing really, it's just nice to maybe have more representation around here." The teacher just looked at me with a knowing look but thankfully left it alone. "Alright then, but if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." And with a final wink, she was off.

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I started to walk to the hall that held my locker, the events of just a few moments still swimming around in my head. It was pretty known that I was out. Nobody really cared, the school was big enough to actually host a club for us but I didn't really feel like participating in it, so I politely declined when I publicly came out in tenth grade.

I slammed my locker shut and picked up my bag, swung it around my shoulder and turned around to head over to my last class for the day. I only had music left so that wasn't so bad, but seeing as Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden had asked our class to perform on the last talent show of our high school years, it would be an interesting lesson indeed.

Checking if I had everything with me, I began my trek down the hall to the music studio's at the back of the school.

The most melodic laughter I'd recognize anywhere, made me falter in my step. I looked up and saw the girl I've been crushing on since I knew what crushing meant. Her luscious pink lips glistening with her favourite chapstick, her blue eyes twinkling as her pearly whites became visible. It made my lips involuntarily spread in a small smile.

Then I heard that damned voice. His voice. Her boyfriend's voice. They'd been together for four years now.

It smacked me out of my stupor and I was hoping I could just quickly pass without confronting them. Unfortunately she saw me and we made eye contact. She grinned at me and it felt like I was being shot right in the heart.

I shakily smiled back and glanced at her boyfriend. He smiled at me and nodded his head in greeting as he put his arm around her and pulled her into him. She chuckled and leaned into him. It hurt.

Feeling light in my head, I gave him a tight lipped smile and quickly walked down the hall.

Just as I was turning the corner at the end of the hall, I turned around, hoping to just catch a final glance of the girl that's all I've ever been able to dream of since ninth grade.

My stomach turned when I saw her lips locked with her boyfriend, looking so in love as she pulled back. She pulled him in another hug and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep it together. Wishing it were her arms.

They pulled away and she grabbed her bag, I knew she had the same class as me right now so I pulled myself together, trying to escape her before she could catch up to me.

Once again, lady luck wasn't on my side today.

"Chloe, wait!"

I had already braced myself for the impact in my chest that would follow as I heard her voice yell my name like that. Yell my name with that stupid little world that fucking meant the world to me.

Because I knew I would. For her. Always.

Her running footsteps came closer and I felt my hart mimic the fast pace the brunette was speeding to get to me. Tears pricked behind my eyes but I willed them away. I had tried to stay away from her for the past month, hoping, praying and begging that it would take my feelings away. That I'd get my shit together. Accept that I just wasn't meant to love her.

I turned around, in time to catch the girl of my dreams in my arms, to touch but not to keep. God damn it.

"Of course Becs"

* * *

I held the door for her open and blushed when she gently trailed her fingers over my cheek as she slowly passed me, into the studio. Clearing my throat I followed after her and took my usual seat on the second to last row by the window. The first thing I did was look out at the sports field that was located next to the back of the school. Students were wrapping up their games and waving goodbye to their classmates as they went off to enjoy their weekends. I sighed, hoping that Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden would let us out a bit earlier.

My mind was still up in the clouds when I suddenly felt a presence sit down in the chair next to me. I looked to the side and saw Beca with a sad smile on her lips. I painfully smiled back and turned to her. We were the first in the room and the lesson didn't start for another fifteen minutes so I could only assume that she wanted to talk.

"Hi." I cleared my throat again, licking along my dry lips and looking anywhere but at her as I waited for her to say something. I felt something soft but firm being placed on my chin before my head was gently turned to look straight at her. I gulped this time and tried to maintain eye contact as much as possible. "There you are." She said softly as she gently caressed my chin before letting her hand fall. It ached as I wished for her to just stay there for a few seconds longer.

I broke. "Look I'm sorry for well kinda avoiding you, I can't really say why but, yeah." I awkwardly explained. I knew she wasn't going to be satisfied with that so I held my breath.

The look in her eyes said enough.

"Do you seriously think I'd be good with that shit explanation? You avoid me. Your best friend. For weeks, without saying anything? You can talk to me Chlo, you know that." Beca grabbed my hand and held it between both of hers. It felt so warm. I didn't deserve it. Not with how I feel about her.

I gently grabbed my hand back and I could see the hurt flash in her eyes but I quickly put a few fingers on her knee. "It's not you Becs, I just have some issues and they are simply the ones you can't help me with." I gently started to rub her knee, trying to get her to leave it alone but not wanting to completely lie to her. Hoping to distract myself I kept staring at how my fingers were tracing her kneecap.

"Are people pestering you about your sexuality? Just tell me who they are and I'll have a word with them about human decency." Her words were soft but urgent, growling almost. She reached up to me and gently put a lock of hair behind my ear, tilted my head up again and leaning closer.

I felt my breath hitch and my heartbeat spike to speeds I don't even think it should be able to reach. "No, no Becs that's not it, nobody is bothering me. It's just personal stuff that I can't really share with anyone. I'm okay. When I'm not I'll always come to you first. You know that." Alright maybe that was a bit dirty but I really didn't want to do this right now. Or ever for that fucking matter.

She stared at me, and I stared back. We sat there for what felt and eternity. Then the bell rang but Beca still held my gaze, trying to find something I was just hoping to god wasn't visible in my eyes.

The hall was starting to get noisy so she slowly pulled back, still searching my eyes, an unreadable look on her face. I gulped and turned to the front of the room. The door swung open and students filled in with Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden being the last one to enter and close it.

"Hello class! I know, I know, it's the last lesson of today so we're going to take it nice and easy! We're just going to do a few warm ups and then start practicing."

She was already looking at me, with that same knowing look in her eyes, except I could now see the compassion in it and I nodded, not really looking at her as I grabbed my bag and walked over to the instrument racks. I looked over the wall, trying to find something to work with. My eyes fell on a little, simple Kala ukulele. It was nothing fancy but it would do the job nicely. I grabbed it off the wall and took it with me to one of the soundproof studios at the back.

* * *

The chord progression was almost done and I figured to just make up bits and pieces as I went, so I focussed on the lyrics. I already knew what I wanted to sing about but starting it was a whole other story. I tried to think of Beca, how I don't want to blame her, it wasn't her fault but I couldn't tell her that without telling her. But she put me in this fucked up state, she didn't allow me to think, I sometimes fucking resented her for that.

But then she'd smile or laugh or do something adorable and it just vanishes like fucking snow on the sun.

The fact that Jesse is a genuine good guy makes me want to scream.

I shook my head. Thinking like this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had about half an hour before I had to wrap it up and head back into the main classroom. The booth was only blocking the sound from the outside but it still allowed muffled sound into it. I listened as I heard bands practice and voices harmonizing beautifully. A smile had grown on my face, it sounded so wonderful.

The booth had a big blacked out window so I could see everybody outside. My eyes immediately fell onto the tiny brunette that held my heart since the start. It kept me attached to her. I couldn't go anywhere with someone having my heart like that.

She was directing her group, no doubt practicing one of her mixes. I smiled wider as I watched her direct the basses and the sopranos, all the way to the altos. Of course she'd managed to gather the most people.

I quietly chuckled in the privacy of my booth and looked at the ukulele in my lap. Glancing up I stiffened when I saw her look straight at the blacked out window. Right at me.

I knew she couldn't see me but it still felt as if there was nothing between us, as if she knew where I was.

Before I knew it the words just came to me and I scrambled for the piece of paper with the chord progression. Jutting down the words as they kept coming and I kept glancing up, kind of paranoid that she'd actually seen me staring at her for god knows how long like a creep. Thankfully she'd fully turned back to her group but that didn't stop the words from coming.

All that hurt, the hate, the sorrow, the regret. The sadness.

All out there, on a sheet of paper, soon to be known to the person it was about.

Serves me right.

* * *

It was a month before the show and Beca decided to surprise me by coming over. We'd reconciled over the past month and it felt good to have my best friend back. The feeling were still there though, they'd always be probably but that shouldn't stand in the way of me having a friendship with Beca.

The brunette walked into my house and took a seat on my couch. I sat next to her and grinned "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace your wonderful presence in my humble abode?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled as Beca smacked me on the shoulder.

"Well, I kinda broke up with Jesse?" my eyes flew wide. "You did what now!?" I stood and looked at her with disbelief. She just sat there calmly, what the fuck is this woman. "How are you so calm. You've been together for four years and now, out of the blue, you tell me you broke up with him? Why!?" I was freaking out, this is insane. Beca just laughed. "Well, I told him that I had other priorities that were more important to me and he couldn't handle them. So I told him to fuck off and learn some human decency." She smirked a bit and I didn't know if I wanted to hug her, strangle her or kiss her.

Definitely the latter tho.

I laughed and just shook my head, she tried to keep it in but she also busted out laughing eventually. "C'mon Mitchell, there is this new series on Netflix that I think you'll like." I grabbed her hand, for once not letting my feelings lead me in everything that wat Beca Mitchell.

* * *

We were up in my room, binge watching Disenchantment when she leaned against me. I tensed up, not really knowing what to do since hello, my raging feelings for this girl. She giggled and gently pulled my arm around her shoulders. The brunette snuggled into me and I could feel it getting considerably warmer in the room.

I began to sit up "Hey, do you maybe want to have a snack or a drink or whatever?" I adjusted my collar to have some of the warmth escape me because it was getting unbearable. Beca smiled and nodded at me. "I could eat some popcorn and a diet coke, please?" I nodded and made my way downstairs to get the food.

It was around fifteen minutes later that I came up the stairs and made my way into my room "Alright so I didn't really know what popcorn you wanted, so I made both, just grab what you wa-" I looked up and saw her looking at me with a deer caught in headlights look. I was puzzled at first, that was until I saw what she was holding in her lap.

My feelings book.

That thing held every little emotion, feeling and experience I had for the past year, every year I get a new one but this is the one where I finally came clean about my attraction to Beca.

Fuck.

I looked up at her and she was looking sadly at me, I couldn't bare it.

Not only did she betray me.

Now she knew.

"Get out." My voice was weak, unconvincing but it hurt to talk, to think, to be. Right now.

"Just… please get out Beca." I looked away, closing my eyes when I heard her softly close the book and gently put it down on my bed. She stood but didn't make a move to leave. "I asked you kindly to leave my house." I tried again. The brunette moved this time. But she didn't go, she walked towards me.

"Chloe, it's alright. I'm not freaked out. You could've just told me, you know. I wouldn't have thought differently of you." She tried to reach out but I stepped back. "You don't fucking understand Beca." I told her, my voice held no emotion. It hurt to see the hurt my words had caused with her but if it would make her go away, then I was prepared to do a whole lot worse.

"Then make me understand. I have no idea how it feels Chlo, I don't feel the same way as you do but I want to help, I want to be there for you. I don't want to lose you again Chloe!" she was moving closer again. God I couldn't stand it.

"You wouldn't understand Beca, you don't like girls. You like boys. That's how it's always been. You can't change that and frankly I don't think we should hang out anymore. I trusted you and you go and read something that holds everything about me." I was panting by the end of my speech, it hurt so much, I couldn't breathe.

She stepped closer again. The tears were running down her face. "Please Chloe I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know what was up with you. I was worried and you don't tell me shit anymore. I felt so helpless, you've been looking miserable the past months and it killed me to see you like that. You're my best friend Chlo." She was sniffing and struggling to keep speaking, it killed me, it suffocated me, she needed to go. I needed to go.

I put more distance between us and looked her in the eyes, they were red from crying and glassy but she still looked like the most beautiful girl in this whole wide world. The way I'd always seen her.

"I know you didn't but that still doesn't excuse our actions. I don't hate you Becs but I think we just need some space from each other." It hurt to say, god I was hurting so much just make it go away.

Beca was right in my personal bubble right now, if she tilted her head up our lips would meet. Her closeness had rendered me useless, I couldn't move, I could only surrender to Beca, Beca and her wonderful vanilla smell, her coconut chapstick and her enticing navy blue eyes.

"What if I don't want space…" she whispered in the little space that was still left between us. I couldn't help myself, my hands made their way to her hips and I gently kept them there. To ground me or to keep her away or to get her close I just didn't know shit anymore.

"Then you're the best mistake I'll ever make Becs." I didn't give her the opportunity to reply, I leaned in and kissed her.

It was bittersweet and I felt guilty about how fucking good it felt.

But by god if Beca Mitchell was a drug, then I'd been addicted since day one.

And frankly I'd die a happy death if it was at those lips desperately pressing back against mine.

* * *

I knew it.

I fucking knew it.

Tears were spilling from my eyes as I stormed through the halls.

After that fateful night where I'd kissed Beca, everything seemed fine. That had been two weeks ago. I'd kiss her and she'd kiss me back and we just kind of agreed something silently but god fucking damn it of course that wouldn't last. She'd made me the happies I've been in three years, she made me feel so fucking good. Like I could've taken on the world. I was just so fucking happy.

She'd never said anything, never hinted to anything just fucking why did she do it. Why couldn't she just go.

That would've saved so much for the both of us.

Because I know for sure that I won't be able to go back to the way things used to be.

And of course I had to hear it from Stacie. Stacie was the vice president of the LGBT+ club and Beca's best friend. I ran into her last week and we talk on a regular basis, seeing as we're pretty good friends and it felt good to have a bond with someone that isn't straight.

We were just sitting down for a coffee, I glanced at her and she seemed nervous, something Stacie just doesn't do. I asked her what was wrong and she came clean about it. How Beca had been talking about it with other girls, how she'd heard them make fun of me, without Beca doing shit.

I ran into the music studio, knowing for sure that Beca would be there. The studio was empty because only our class had a free hour now and most of the time they went to eat with others at the food courts so I knew we wouldn't be bothered either.

I looked around and saw her sitting on the piano bench, playing a little tune. She looked up when she heard the door and smiled, but it quickly fell when she saw how livid I looked.

Storming over to her I towered over her. "You know, I could be a bitch, tell you all about how it would be so much fucking better if you'd just be with me. Instead of any other guy. I could tell you that you belong with me, in my arms. I'll always treat you right and you fucking know that." My vision became blurry and my voice cracked from the lump in my throat. "But I can't change the way you feel Beca, and you should've just told me. Say that you've never felt anything for women. For me. Stop fucking hurting me like this Beca." I was tired, I couldn't speak louder than the broken whispers.

The brunette looked conflicted for a second before a fire started in her eyes. "Hurting you!? Did you ever even consider how I feel? My best friend ignores me for days on end. Doesn't fucking tell me why, doesn't talk to me anymore. I felt so fucking alone Chloe. I needed my best friend. I still need her." She was crying now to, aggressively wiping the tears away and continued speaking "I was afraid of losing my best friend. I still am Chloe. God damn it I want to help you, I know we can do this together. I admit I didn't use the best method to keep you with me but I just want you happy and by my side Chloe. That's all I fucking ask" she was shaking now, her tiny frame rattling from anger and fear.

I was speechless for a moment. She was right, I was a fucking worthless piece of shit to her for way too long. "well, sometimes you can't have both Beca. I'm sorry for not being considered of you. You're my best friend as well and I don't want to lose you either. But I really think we should keep some distance." I sniffed and kept holding her gaze. Those beautiful navy blue eyes.

She blinked and sighed, I could feel how hard this was for her, it was for me. Eventually she nodded. "Alright, you're right. But please don't cut me out of your life, I need you Chloe. More than you'll ever know. I'll give you time but please come back to me. Because I'll be waiting for you." She stated in a surprisingly strong voice. I was taken aback by it.

I smiled watery and nodded "I won't Becs, I need you too you know, you're important to me." She smiled and I laughed a bit. We were never going to be the same again, and that would be okay. Staying the same is boring anyways.

Maybe someday it will be different.

* * *

This was it.

Today was the day.

It was the night of the talent show and I was walking around backstage, I checked my gear and tuned my ukulele again. There was a table with snacks and drinks and I could see multiple people stress eat the mini donuts away.

The place smelled of mouldy socks and deodorant mixed with sweat. Why they picked the gym to do this of all places I'll never know.

I looked on sympathetically, trying to ignore the sting in my chest and the heavy feeling in my guts.

Making my way up the little wooden stairs to the stage I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

I gulped as I peeked around from the side of the stage where the whole school was sitting, talking and mingling amongst each other.

My eyes fell to the other side of the stage where the groups where doing last minute warm ups. I saw the brunette steering the little group, grinning as they hit all the notes right.

I began grinning unconsciously but shook my head when Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden strode past me with a wireless microphone and a million dollar grin. "Hello Barden High! Welcome to the annual talent show!" she waited until the cheering and clapping seized. "Thank you, thank you! We are starting the night with a few very talented students that signed up for this amazing event. Make some noise for Bumper Allen!"

* * *

"Alright that was… something else am I right!?" I snorted, that Bumper who'd opened the talent show chose to sing All of me. He wasn't bad just too focused on making it a show to actually sing? Yeah no, I'm pretty sure that if there weren't any teachers standing by the doors to patrol, everyone in the back would've slowly left already.

Every act after him was super good tho, there was this dude, Benjamin Appelbaum I think? He did a magic act and everyone was still in awe. Then our cheer squad performed a whole routine that had the whole school cheering, and then a pop rock band that had a badass drum chick, they covered all sorts of songs and played some requests.

They had the whole school in high spirits again, and I was afraid I was going to probably change that.

"Well, we enjoyed so many talented people tonight. Thank you all for your amazing performances and please keep on doing what you're doing!" Mrs. Abernathy-Mckadden cheered as she let the school calm down yet again. "Now! I'm proud to present you my very own class filled with talent! It's their last year here on Barden high. They've all been guided on this long journey since the beginning by yours truly and I'm so very proud of how far they've come." The whole school went wild again and I felt the nerves in my rise to my throat.

Mrs. Abernathy-Mckadden was still talking but I felt like I was under water.

Then I felt a familiar hand, softly being placed on my shoulder.

It felt like I was being pulled onto shore.

Turing around I saw those navy blue eyes that haunted my dreams every night. That made my heart beat as fast as a freight train and my whole body heat up.

They were filled with reassurance, calm and something else I couldn't really identify. She reached her arms around me and pulled me into a hug that felt like the first big breath you took after being under water too long and when I closed my arms around her and pulled her tighter against me. It felt like I had won gold in Olympic swimming.

She didn't need to say anything, I could feel it in everything she did, the way she held me, the way she squeezed me just that little bit tighter. In the way she burrowed her nose in my neck and in the way she looked at me as she pulled back.

I revelled in the soft, short kiss she left on my lips a moment later. I grinned as she rested her forehead on mine, I closed my eyes as I took in her ever so present vanilla smell.

"And now, to start off for this amazing class and set the bar super high!" a few students chuckled a bit and soft chatter began to spread around the gym. "Chloe Beale!" the school exploded in claps and cheers and I blushed a bit and chuckled when Beca giggled.

I opened my eyes and I felt my heart start to pound faster once again as I could see that emotion in Beca's eyes now. It was love. Her eyes were bursting with it.

The brunette leaned a bit closer and rubbed her noise against mine. "Go get 'em tiger" she whispered in the little space there was. I grinned and shyly closed the distance again. Tasting that addicting coconut flavoured chapstick.

* * *

 **So yeah, hundred points if you can guess the song I based this off on!**

 **Also I kinda made a tumblr? I don't know I'll just leave it here and if you want you can go there or whatever, I'll post little updates there and maybe interact more with you guys! Send me some prompts or whatever XD. Also if you want to ask me something you can go ahead and do that there as well :)**

 **Thatthiccmaiden**

 **Just search that and you'll probably find me**

 **~M**


End file.
